Silhouette Serenade
by Clue-Sama
Summary: Zero lives a boring life, but a very compelling stranger tears him from everything that he knows. The other needs Zero from the get-go and Zero has to understand- Kaname will be forever lonely without him. KanamexZero.
1. Chapter 1

_**.Silhouette Serenade- **_**A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks. _

_**Rating: **__M. T to start with, but it will probably get to M eventually._

_**Overall Warnings:**__ yaoi.(m/m relationships) probably a bit of language. very mild typos which will be betaed eventually. ^^_

_**Author's Notes:**__ Okay! Here is the AU fic that was decided upon in the poll in which "waiter and patron" was voted on. This will be a multi-chaptered fic like MLC and The Used. Storyline and all. :3 Very excited- I've been waiting for a chance to start this...yaaay~ Anyway, a few things: I know I put 'no vampirism' in the poll, but I've changed my mind. One of them will be vampire and the other will have no idea about vampires even existing. Not hard to guess who's who, but I didn't want to say, just in case. XD I hope you'll enjoy this new ficcy and on a side note, MLC3 is on hold for now but it is going to exist one day._

_Ah and... The title is also the name of a song by Vendetta Red, a very inspirational band. :3 Check out the song to hear what this story runs on._

_**Credits:**__ A bit of a mention to lightpathetic because just as this idea struck me, she came out with _Pure Blood_ which featured Zero being a waiter at a bar. I didn't know what type of waiter Zero was going to be when I started and I thought "Zero would totally be a waiter at a bar!" So I just wanted to thank her for making Zero a bar waiter... XD (very lovely credit, this was)_

_Read, enjoy, review~!_

_**-x-X-x-**_

_**Chapter One**_

Zero hated it when the girls at his job swooned over a 'hot' male customer. They would totally forget that they were at work and should do their damn jobs instead of flocking around a table, trying to get the patron's attention. The girls would make such noise, disrupting their other customers, and not only were they obnoxious, Zero would have to take over whatever they weren't doing. Ah... and sometimes his boss, Yagari, got involved... Zero shook his head just thinking about it. It only got worse when Yagari came down from his office above the pub to the working floor.

Adjusting his black apron, Zero came out of the employee's lounge, grabbing his tray and heading to where he picked up orders. Tonight, it would be rough. There was some new guy around that seemed to like the bar where Zero worked... And in turn, the girls here seemed to like the new guy. There was a private area in the back for reservation and, naturally, the mystery man bought that out every night since the beginning of this week. It was now the middle of the week, but every time, the girls gathered around the curtained-in entrance, squealing. Zero rolled his lavender eyes as he passed there now, seeing the females crowded around already.

Apparently, the new guy had already gotten here before Zero's shift. He had the night shift, but he didn't mind. There was nothing better to do than work. Ever since his parents were murdered by some crazy convict and his brother took off to God knows where, Zero was alone. He just graduated from high school, but he had yet to get into any university where he could major in marksmanship. Zero lived in an apartment which he worked his ass off to maintain rent on, but other than that miniscule acheivement... he was by himself and had nothing to look forward to. He didn't mind it much, as long as he ignored it, but man... There was nothing like a mob of excited girls to remind a guy of how lonely he was.

Zero approached the wide, short window that attached the kitchen to the main floor to pick up an order, but as he got there, he didn't see any for his section of tables. Plenty for the girls, but no one had come in on his yet. He sighed- that was just as well. He was rather tired tonight, he got paid by the hour either way, and tips would come in time. However, just as he turned to go see if anything needed sweeping or if a table needed clearing, the cook called out to him from the window.

He stepped back over, shaking his silver hair from his eyes to avoid actually touching it.

"Yeah?"

The cook plucked one of the paper slips from the window sill that was sitting under a plate of kebabs.

"Harumi-san is sick tonight, so you have her tables, Kiryuu-kun."

Zero's white dress shirt-clad shoulders sagged. He had two sets of tables tonight? Great. He thanked the cook for telling him, but as he gathered up the plates this particular order sheet specified onto his tray, he internally grumbled. He hated working two sets. Why couldn't one of the stupid girls over there take the other section? His night got a little worse as he noticed that he would need two trays to carry all of the customer's food. Loading up the second tray and balancing it on his other arm, Zero tried to calm himself.

Harumi-san was a little older than the rest of the waiters and waitresses that worked here, so it was okay, he supposed. That, and it wasn't like his own section was packed right now. It could be worse... Zero felt a bit better as he told himself this, but once he glanced at what table this order was for, he nearly let the trays fall to the floor.

He was to take waiting on the private table tonight? The table with that pretty boy and whatever pretty company he had at it?

"Damnit..." he hissed, storming over to the crowd of girls while balancing the trays on his arms. He wasn't worried about the trays- he'd done this many times, but he had developed a kind of loathing for whoever sat at the private tables. He had never waited on them until now, but, for the aforementioned reasons, when the rich people came, it only made his life worse for a shift.

"Kiryuu-kun?" some of the girls questioned as he approached, looking pissed. They weren't really surprised that he looked angry because he usually was, but... was he going back there?

He ignored their curious looks and mumbled, "Can you open the curtain?"

After a moment of shock, a few of the girls almost tore the curtain down trying to open it. Zero scowled as they finally got it open and he stepped in, glaring over his shoulder for them to shut it back. _Stupid girls_...

He turned around to offer his polite dialogue to the patron like he was supposed to, but as he looked down, his mouth went dry and his mind went blank. There was more than one customer, as he previously figured- about four more, but the one that was making him stall was... was unreal. The dark, mahogany-colored eyes were watching him intently, half covered by wavy sorrel locks that caught the dim lighting of the establishment wonderfully. His hair led Zero's eyes to the other's strong shoulders where the tresses fell over a bit on the silky dark blue shirt the guest was wearing. His skin seemed to glow a soft golden color from said low light, but Zero knew that it was probably a pale milky color. The lines and angles of the other's face were perfect and Zero usually did not believe in perfection, but here it was. Perfection incarnate. Zero couldn't see much else since the table got in the way, but even if he could have looked all the way down and back up again, a sharp clearing of someone's throat yanked the waiter back to attention.

He sluggishly glanced to the godly patron's right to see an irritated-looking blonde kid glaring at him. None of the people sitting here looked much older than Zero, but as a rule, Zero had to treat everyone as if they were his parents.

"I... I'm sorry. How is everyone tonight?" he asked formally, only half-listening to the responses. He felt his face warming up and he hoped the low light didn't allow any of them to see it. God... plenty of beautiful people came in here, but... no one had ever made him slip up like this. He made himself focus on sitting the trays down on the low table without destroying everything and making himself look even more incompetent.

The blonde huffed at his question, turning his icy blue eyes away from Zero to express that he didn't like him and wouldn't be getting a tip from him... Another blonde with friendly green eyes seated beside the first blonde smiled and said, "Fine, thank you." Zero bent to slip the first tray from his arm and he wondered if the dark haired man was still watching him... It... It sure felt like it. They were less than two feet away from each other now that he was bending at the waist... He automatically responded to the second blonde's answer.

"That's good."

He straightened up after situating the dishes and drinks on the table, placing the empty tray on another table behind him before sitting the other items from the second tray down quickly. They had ordered large platters, empty plates and all water so Zero didn't have to ask who ordered what, thank God. As he set the last large plate of food down, he tucked the tray under his arm, saying, "Will that be all?" Zero didn't mean to, _oh_, he didn't mean to, but he looked up to the captivating male at the table to see a soft smile on the other's sculped lips directed back at him.

"For now. Thank you."

All he said were those four soft words, but the gentle timbre of them somehow made Zero's muscles decide to take a moment's break and he nearly dropped the tray he was holding. It was a good thing it was already unloaded, but his cheeks still burned as he clutched it tight in his hands after he scrambled to keep it from hitting the floor. The blue-eyed blonde laughed, but so did a previously unnoticed girl. She was to the beautiful man's left and her hair was of the same color as his, a dark brown hue. It was long and looked like it reached her waist at least. She giggled behind a delicate hand and said, "Are you okay?"

Zero pursed his lips and grabbed the other tray behind him.

"Yeah."

He didn't dare look at the dark-haired patron and he practically knocked a few of the waitresses down shoving his way out of there. He'd made a fool of himself, but he would have to go back in there every once and a while to make sure everything was okay to keep from losing his job. He tried to take his mind off of the attractive patron while he waited on his own tables which had gotten filled while he was in there fumbling around, but it was hard. If he wasn't thinking about his voice, it was his eyes; if not those, then his skin...

Zero shook his head like that would scatter the thoughts as he returned from serving some other people. They were all eerily comely, the patrons back there, but why did he get pulled to the dark-haired _male_? It didn't mean a _lot_ that they were both guys, though. Zero was well aware that attraction was attraction (and all feelings above and below), but, good Lord, he wasn't gay. He had never thought of another boy as sexy and would never admit this aloud, but... the patron back there... was sexy. Something about those eyes called to Zero on a physical level as well as an emotional one. It almost reminded the silver-haired waiter of what he saw when he looked at himself in the mirror in the mornings. A bit cold. Lonely...

"Kiryuu-kun, Kuran-san and his guests need more plates!" one of the waitresses gathered about the curtain called, eager to help. Zero tensed. Kuran? Was that the dark-haired customer's surname? He stiffly got some more plates and carried them to the curtain. He had popped in a few times earlier to quickly ask if they needed anything, but as soon as who he now guessed was Kuran said everything was fine, he hightailed it out of there. Telling himself to calm down because this sort of behavior would get him nowhere, Zero pushed the curtain aside with his free hand and closed it behind him.

"Your plates..." he murmured, keeping his eyes down.

The green-eyed blonde moved an empty cup out of the way and Zero thanked him quietly, putting the dishes down. He ignored the feel of eyes on him as he did this and when he stood up, he made sure to look at no one in particular as he said, "Is that all you need for now?"

He thought they were going to dismiss him, but the girl piped up and requested, "Can I have dessert?"

Zero looked more directly at her and gave a work-oriented smile. She was much easier to look at and he didn't feel his stomach tighten when she smiled back at him...

"Of course. Here is a menu."

He pulled one of the small, laminated menus out of one of his apron's pockets and handed it to her. He didn't expect the dark-haired male to reach out instead, coolly taking the menu from his now numb fingers. Their hands brushed briefly and when they did, Zero began to tremble. He didn't know why, but he gulped as he felt the other patron's eyes on him. He lowered his head and clenched his fingers into fists. He would have probably started to slip from the area, but the other was now speaking to the girl and it chased the strange shivers away.

"Yuuki, you've eaten so much already."

She pouted and whined, "But, brother..."

Zero felt a little dizzy and he closed his eyes momentarily, listening to their words. He must be getting a cold or something... But her name was Yuuki... and they were siblings...

Kuran spoke again, the tone of brotherly affection now apparent in his lovely voice.

"We have to go now... The day after tomorrow, you can get as much dessert as you'd like though. I promise."

Zero opened his eyes to see Kuran offering the menu back and saying words to him now.

"I'm sorry. May I have the bill?"

He shakily took the menu, and failed to notice how Kuran seemed to be holding onto the very corner of it this time while he merely nodded. He couldn't speak at the moment...

Zero dazedly got the bill, put it into the leather cover and returned to the closed-in area. Kuran was watching him again and Zero did look at him for a moment to let him know that he, Zero, knew the brunette was looking. A man like Kuran didn't seem like he would look away from something like that, but he did and he reached into his coat pocket for something casually. Zero sighed and sat the bill down before leaving once more. Was it just him or did it feel like they were all watching him as he turned? The hairs on the back of his neck prickled uncomfortably. It might have been nice to have some eye candy that had such an effect on him, but he didn't particularly like serving them. They were like something in his dreams.

At the end of the night, when the sun was beginning to rise, Zero clocked out, yawning. He folded his apron up and headed home, bidding farewell to the waitress who had to lock up. The bar wasn't open in the morning and didn't reopen until around three-o-clock, but he kind of wanted to stay and work now. When he had a moment to stop and think, he couldn't help but wonder about those strange patrons...Especially Kuran.

--

_**Author's Notes: **__"Major in marksmanship." Can anyone say, "fail?" XD Don't think there is such a thing, is there? I won't change it, regardless, but still. And I have no idea how a bar/pub thing works or how being an employee in one goes so bear with me..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**.Silhouette Serenade- **_**A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks. _

_**Author's Notes:**__ ^^ Yah... I really need to satisfy the muse... :D I hope you like this chappie! And yes, there were things in the previous chappie that should have made you go..."Hm... why did he do that?"/"Why is he acting like that...?" Hopefully I remember to address them all in time XD Oh- and I listened intently to _Diary of Jane_ by Breaking Benjamin and the line about "there's a fine line between love and hate" made me smile. KanZe..._

_Read, enjoy, review~!_

_**-x-X-x-**_

_**Chapter Two**_

"Kiryuu-kun, how much did Kuran-san leave you?"

Zero sleepily turned to one of his co-workers and grumbled, "Huh...?" He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep yesterday... He wouldn't go over what- or rather who- had kept him awake, but the point is, he was tired tonight.

The waitress who had asked him the question regarding Kuran smiled and, as a few more nosy girls floated over, she elaborated, "Kuran-san gives high tips to his servers, but we haven't heard how much he left you yet." As Zero narrowed his eyes she prodded, "Well...?"

Zero thought back to last night when the friendly blonde vamprie had handed him the check in the little leather folder while the others filed out. Zero had glanced to Kuran one more time, but the brunette wasn't facing him. Then he had made sure the correct amount was paid, put the money away...

His lavender eyes widened slightly and he seemed to be looking through the girls before him.

"He... didn't leave me a tip..." He hadn't even noticed until now! Usually he looked forward to his tips because those were what he used to buy food and such between paychecks, but last night was so surreal that he'd forgotten to check for Kuran's.

The girls murmured in shock to each other a few moments before one said quietly, "I'm sorry..." Zero didn't have to even shoot her a glare to make her explain why the hell she was sorry, because he knew what she was insinuating. The slight air of pity in her voice meant that she thought Kuran didn't leave him a tip because he didn't like Zero's waiting. Zero scoffed and went to go relax in the lounge for a moment.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he plopped back into a cheap armchair Yagari gave to his workers. Kuran didn't _like_ his waiting? The only person in that party who seemed even remotely bothered by Zero's presence was the smaller blonde. Kuran himself... well... Zero didn't sense any sort of animosity from the man. If anything, he felt a curiosity and a quiet fascination from Kuran the whole time. It was as if the brunette wanted to buy the puppy in the window or something. Zero felt his cheeks warm a little. Okay, so maybe not that, but he knew interest when he saw it. Then again, there was also a kind of distance Kuran had about him. When Zero actually made eye contact with him, the other's curious gaze would harden a bit and Kuran would look away.

_It would have been weirder if he stared too long while I was looking, but Kuran doesn't look like the wishy-washy type..._

"Zero! Zero, where the hell are you?"

Zero nearly flipped the chair over jumping to his feet. He swiftly made his way back out to the working floor to see his boss glaring, with his single blue eye, where Zero now stood. Touga Yagari looked like a guy who would own a classy bar... A smoldering cigarette hung limply from his frowning lips as Zero approached. He wasn't exactly afraid of Yagari, but he respected him more than anyone he had met. The older man had taught him a lot about life- how to work, how to survive in this world- and he was kind of like Zero's father figure.

"Sorry, Yagari-sama..." he mumbled, ducking his head slightly. His shift had started an hour ago, but he had been fleetingly doing his duties...

A heavy hand came down onto the silver mane after a few seconds and a gruff voice replied, "Yeah, well, don't let me catch you slacking off again. You've got tables to serve."

Zero swatted at Yagari's hand and growled slightly. He always ruffled his hair like that. God... The waiter excused himself before going to the order pick-up window and grabbing a tray. He had to get his mind off of that Kuran guy- it was interfering with his job. Harumi-san was back tonight anyway, so even if he came... he wasn't Zero's to handle anymore. Even so, after serving one of his tables, he couldn't stop himself from glancing towards the curtains in the back. The girls weren't crowded around so that was a sure sign confirming what he already knew. Kuran had told his sister, Yuuki, that they would return the day after next anyway, so what was Zero expecting? Kuran and his friends had come every night since Monday and they didn't exactly order the cheapest platters. Surely, even a rich guy wouldn't spend more than fifty bucks every night on a meal?

He tucked his tray under his arm as he made his way back to pick up another order, but was arrested by another waiter. Zero titled his head when the other said, "Someone is asking for you at table eight, Kiryuu-kun."

Zero ignored the little _"Kuran?"_ in his head and turned to said table. He stiffened. Well, it wasn't Kuran, but getting quickly surrounded by girls sat one familiar face and one not-so-familiar male. The familiar one was the kind blonde from Kuran's party and he smiled and waved Zero over as if there weren't cooing females closing in. The other male must have been associated with Kuran because he was just as creepily beautiful as the others. His maroon hair was stylishly mussed and his cool blue-gray eyed expression seemed indifferent to the annoying girls trying to talk to him. He looked rather bored, actually.

Zero made his legs work and he shooed the girls away with practiced skill before wondering why the heck did these two not go to the back. Only the designated waiter was allowed back there. He shook his head at his co-workers and breifly pondered what the blonde and his friend could want with him specifically...

"Kana-"

The smaller male wordlessly elbowed the blonde as he had begun speaking. Zero rose an eyebrow as the blonde apologized, laughing softly before restarting his sentence.

"Kuran-san wanted to apologize for not tipping you last night, Kiryuu-san. He was distracted."

A small chill passed through Zero's body at being reminded of that odd night and hearing the name. He figured someone had told the blonde his name, so he wasn't surprised by that, but his disbelieving expression was for the fact that Kuran had cared to send someone to apologize. A little confused, Zero mumbled, "Um... okay. Thank you... But it was no big deal."

The blonde shook his head and lifted one hand while he reached into his coat with the other.

"No, no... He instructed me to give this to you as well."

Zero's stomach fluttered with apprehension when the blonde produced a normal white envelope and held it out to him. He just stared at it for a bit and then slowly took it. As the other released it, Zero could feel that this wasn't a little five dollar bill...

_"Kuran-san gives high tips..."_

Just how high were they talking about? He'd heard them squealing about something or another along those lines, but he didn't pay much attention to things that did not concern him. He didn't think he would ever wait on one of the private guests so a high tipper did not catch his interest.

Zero could imagine buying so many ingredients with this money... He knew it would be enough for at least a week's worth of meals... But... it still felt wrong. He smiled ruefully and offered the two the envelope back.

"I can't accept such a large amount for just a tip... I'm sorry."

Now the smaller guest rose a fine eyebrow and spoke. "You're returning the tip?" He then turned to his friend and they had some kind of optical conversation while Zero wondered what he said wrong. They didn't look angry with his refusal. They looked a little intrigued and maybe a bit impressed. Obviously, Zero was of the "not rich" population and he didn't hold it against these two too much if they were confused at his moderation. They were nice about it.

Zero interrupted their now audible murmurs with a chuckle.

"I don't need so much. If it makes a difference, I can take a few bucks from it." _Don't have enough money for dinner tonight anyway..._

The blonde looked taken aback for a moment before laughing in such a way that made it sound like what Zero had said was some kind of joke. Zero didn't _do_ jokes... The green-eyed guest giggled, "There's nothing smaller than a twenty in there."

Zero paled.

The smaller male stood now, his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"Well, there's nothing we can do if he won't take it. We'll just tell _him_ when we get back."

The blonde stood as well.

"I suppose." He grinned like a child with a little secret. "I bet he'll be sort of eager now."

The darker-haired one glanced at Zero with a small smirk, but still was talking to his friend.

"Most likely."

They both bid Zero farewell, not promising any returns, but the silver-haired waiter was once again thrust into his dreamlike state. Who were they anyway? What was the problem with not wanting a bunch of money for one poor display of service? Was it wrong to not be money-hungry like other people? And another thing: why didn't that Kuran guy come here himself if he was going to say sorry and insist that Zero take the money?

Zero continued to work dazedly until closing, his resolve to work without Kuran on the brain deflating much too easily.

--

The next night, Zero definitely noticed that Kuran was here. Kuran, Yuuki and a few more people than he had been bringing with him to the bar, to be more exact. The two blondes were there, and the maroon-haired one, yes, but now there were three others. A haughty looking girl with wavy, long, sand-colored hair and sharp eyes that kind of made Zero nervous when she glowered at him. A tall, orange-haired fellow was among them now and he also watched Zero for a few moments before turning away to where Kuran was paying the bill to Harumi-san, making sure she got her tip. Finally, a third girl was in their little group and she reminded Zero of the small bored-looking boy. Her bright orange hair was in pigtails and she gave Zero about a half a second's worth of attention before looking around disinterestedly.

Zero noticed all of this from afar since he was not their waiter and he only saw them when they were leaving. He had, however, saw that Kuran had kept his promise and made sure his sister was full of parfaits and other sweets because nearly everything that Harumi-san slipped in behind the curtain were desserts. Seeing the continuous train of food made him hungry... He didn't eat last night and he was planning to have Cup Noodles once he got home later.

Despite Zero's best efforts to not notice his lack of focus, he wanted to see Kuran again. As usual, the brunette got there before the waiter's shift and left in the middle of it, so that's why he was only seeing them all just now. Of course, the moment Zero let his eyes linger on Kuran's back, the brunette looked over his shoulder momentarily and appeared to stare straight into the waiter's lilac eyes. If he was looking at Zero, Kuran had no facial change as he did so, but the silver-haired male's face colored immediately as he turned on his heel to go clean a table or something. Zero mentally cursed himself as he heard the group leave. It had been a whole night since he last saw Kuran, but as soon as Zero got a glance from the softly burning russet eyes, he got all... weird.

Weird. Everything about this was weird! Harumi-san had been waiting on them for a few days now and she treated them normally and got the same from them. Why did they look at Zero like they were analyzing him for a freaking who knows what? He felt like he had missed some important notice... So the rest of Kuran's party scrutinized Zero, but Kuran himself practically avoided the waiter. Zero was pretty sure this type of happening wasn't normal...

And the brunette didn't even appear like he remembered Zero's rejection of the tip.

But the next night, one that Zero had hoped Kuran would not be appearing on (since the end of the week was always busy and Zero didn't need distractions), the silver-haired waiter received a notice before he even started his shift properly that he would not be working tonight. It was simply on a sticky note stuck to his tiny locker in the lounge. He trekked up to Yagari's office where his boss proceeded to freak Zero out.

"Oh. Yeah. That Kuran guy wanted you to meet with him as soon as you got here. He should be down there already." The blue eye looked up from the newspaper to see one pallid Zero Kiryuu. "It's okay, Zero. I'll let it slide this time. Go ahead- he paid me anyway."

--

_**Author's Notes: **__Hey, it turned out longer than I thought! :D Yay~ I liiiittle shorter than I would've liked... But at least it's more than the three pages I thought it was gonna end up as. XD Haha... Zero got whored out and Yagari doesn't even seem to notice that that's what he did._


	3. Chapter 3

_**.Silhouette Serenade- **_**A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks. _

_**Credit:**__ to __**YenGirl **__for making Kaname choke on soda in _What Could Almost Be_ (go read it if you haven't!!). Kind of using its awkward-atmosphere-making power. Nothing more. Not even with Kaname here XD_

_**Author's Notes:**__ Welp... hi! :3 Aw... I got one review that didn't seem to enjoy this fic too much... They said it was just like lightpathetic's fic... I don't think so of course since there's not a lot in common with her fic and the later chapters will be nothing like it... But... I have plenty of other reviews that don't think it's similar to the point of telling me.(especially since I mentioned her so it's not as if I blatantly stole the "Zero's a waiter" and then made it the whole idea for the story... it's just his job...) XD So it's nothing to worry about. Thank you to all reviewers, though, and I hope you like this chapter too! ^^_

_Aside from that... ahaha... there's an anonymous reviewer who uses "her" as their thing. You were very eager. XD I hope you enjoy this update, even if it was too slowly brewed for your tastes. XDDD_

_**Thank you**__ to __**YenGirl **__for once again fixing typos as she reviews (so excessive typos mean she most likely hasn't gotten to it yet XD). Another thanks to__** lightpathetic**__ herself for pointing out a few things that could be changed to make it better (as of April 11, 2009)... (and also assuring that this IS different than her fic *sighs in relief*) _Another _thankies to __**adnana**__ for some tips too!_

_Read, enjoy, review~!_

_**-x-X-x-**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Zero stood before the closed curtain, his clenched fists trembling by his sides. He inhaled deeply. Why was he reacting like this? It couldn't possibly be nervousness. It wasn't like anything fishy was going on. Yagari was usually very good about sniffing out any sort of shady people or happenings, so surely Kuran meant no harm. Physical or mental. Or emotional. Zero trusted that his boss knew what he was doing this time as he calmed himself as best he could before pushing his way through the curtain. Unless Yagari did indeed see what possible ulterior motive Kuran may have, but didn't think it was anything bad enough to warn the waiter about. Zero sighed.

Of course, it wasn't so much the dangerous aspect of having an almost personal meeting with a customer making Zero wary as it was the part about his stomach doing somersaults.

The waiter made sure the curtain was closed just to seem occupied so he wouldn't have to look up right away. But that only worked for about a half a second and Zero hesitantly looked up to see Kuran calmly observing him from his seat. They stared at each other for a moment in silence as if they didn't really expect one another's presence this evening. Finally, Zero swallowed and opened his mouth to speak. He almost asked Kuran how he was tonight and if he'd like to try so-and-so, but the silver-haired teen just remembered that he technically was not on the clock. That was his polite waiter-speak, and unfortunately, that was all he really used with strangers.

So all that came out was a stalled, "Uh..."

Zero nearly slapped himself in the forehead. Wow.

But Kuran just regarded him as if he said the most normal thing, and with an elegant hand gesture, motioned to the chair across the table from him, softly requesting, "Please, have a seat."

Since his body didn't know what else to do, Zero indeed took the seat, looking almost anywhere but the man before him. He kept his hands in his lap and absently hoped that this behavior wasn't too noticably anxious.

"Kiryuu."

Zero looked up automatically, becoming immediately arrested by the chilled yet wonderous stare. He just gulped inaudibly and mumbled, "Yes?"

Kuran looked like he was almost leaning forward as Zero spoke, but he simply asked, "Did your boss tell you why I wanted you here?"

_Ah, finally- some answers for once..._ "No. He just told me that you paid him," Zero paused to scowl slightly at that. What was this? A host bar? "Why did you want me here?"

At that, Kuran smiled, but the perfection made Zero shiver and close his hands into fists again under the table. This guy threw him off so much... The brunette told him, "I only want to talk to you. ...Please, don't worry." The waiter's eyes widened a tad. He wanted to talk to him? Don't worry? He glared at the patron and almost growled rather than questioned, "You're making me miss work so you can talk to me?"

Kuran's smile looked more devious.

"The money I paid Yagari-san will go towards a bonus on your next paycheck. I wouldn't complain too much if I were you."

Zero tensed. Well, he wanted to thank Kuran for the cash, but so far, the waiter was finding out that this man was a lot more than a pretty face. He also had quite a superiority complex on him. At least, that's what it sounded like. Hm. Perhaps, Kuran didn't know about Zero's infamous ability to not play favorites with the customers...

"Yeah, well obviously I don't need extra money to live. I was doing fine before you came around," he snapped.

He wasn't aware that he kind of let it slip that once Kuran came around, things changed in his thinking patterns, but Zero was more occupied with how the brunette's expression altered again. He was no longer smiling, but he looked a little regretful. Long fingers combed back through shiny coffee-colored locks in a stressed manner and Kuran finally stopped looking at Zero for a moment while he murmured, "Speaking of money- you refused my tip. I apologize for not giving it to you when you served my party."

The waiter found that he could look more easily at Kuran when they weren't attempting to steal the glances from each other. Although, when those dark eyes looked into his, he still couldn't stop the soft, but noticable, palpatation his heart gave. Zero cleared his throat.

"It's fine, but I refused it because it was too much. I don't feel comfortable taking so much for a tip."

Like his friends, Kuran seemed mystified by that concept and he even said, "I thought the waitstaff enjoyed large tips."

Zero sighed.

"They do. Just not a huge, unreasonable amount. At least, I don't take that much."

Once again, the brunette's eyes latched onto the silver-haired waiter and he seemed really taken with the conversation they were (kind of) having. Zero didn't like to talk much, but he was sure Kuran would have continued asking questions or staring at him if he kept quiet. Neither one of those sounded any better than the other and at least talking sort of distracted Kuran from his guest's acute discomfort.

"I was under the assumption waiters and waitresses use their tip money to live from day to day."

On one hand, Zero wanted to just say 'no' and stop talking, but on the other, there was something about the strange, childlike questionnairre coming from this angelic patron that made him want to answer in complete, elaborate sentences. It wasn't as if it made Kuran look uneducated, but it only added to his unreal demeanor. It was like he honestly did not understand the idea of what Zero was telling him or how he lived. And it wasn't like Kuran was making small talk either- he really was learning about the situation. He was learning about... Zero.

"Um... Well, _I _do. Usually, the tips I get in a night decide what I eat for dinner that same night. ...I don't know about the other workers- how they live, that is."

Kuran nodded and simply stared intently at Zero for a few seconds before tilting his head and saying, "Well then, what did you eat for dinner when you waited on me?"

Zero thought back, looking up at the black painted ceiling.

"That night, I had ramen. The night after, when your friends came, I... didn't eat. I ran out of ramen and money."

When the waiter peeked at the other, Kuran looked a little shocked.

"You ran out of money? And you didn't accept a generous tip that could have fed you?"

"It's fine. I'm getting my paycheck tomorrow. With your bonus, of course..." He figured he could make an exception with this high tipper because he was getting kind of tired with either having something unhealthy or nothing at all.

Kuran looked about ready to say something else, his eyes looking a little more alive than usual. However, a low churning, gurgling sound interrupted him. How the brunette heard it, Zero wasn't sure, but he himself flushed to his ears when Kuran stopped and fixed him with a questioning look.

"Um... Last night I had a sandwich..." Zero mumbled, placing a hand over his stomach. _A grilled cheese sandwich..._

At first, the brunette looked worried and ran his eyes over the waiter's body as if he looked frail (which he really didn't- not yet) before rising to his feet. Zero almost thought he was going to storm out, annoyed by something, but Kuran left the area for only a moment. When he stepped back in, he looked a little pleased with himself. Zero blinked and uttered, "So..."

"I trust you like most of the meals served here?"

The waiter just stared at Kuran before slowly saying, "I guess- I don't get to eat from here too often, actually... Why?"

Kuran smiled in such a way that you'd think he felt good about himself because he donated a million bucks to an animal shelter.

"I am going to feed you tonight. My treat, natually."

At first, Zero thought that he perhaps heard the other man wrong and he gave a soft chuckle of mild disbelief.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Kuran didn't seem to catch the subtle _You did _not_ just say that_ in Zero's voice and he merely repeated himself, just as gratified as the first time.

"I'm going to treat you to a meal tonight. You apparently do not eat often or well enough."

After a few more seconds of comprehension, Zero once again glared at the patron. It was one thing to pull him out of work to randomly sit him down and chit-chat, but being bought food like this and being worried over for no reason was a bit insulting to the waiter's pride. The brunette appeared blissfully unaware that that was the emotion taking place of the gratitude he anticipated from the watier, and Zero seemed as if he was completely disregarding the possibility that Kuran only wanted to help.

Zero put his palms on the table and made like he was going to get up, but a soft appeal from Kuran stopped him in his tracks.

"Kiryuu, you seem nervous... I... apologize again for suddenly doing this. I understand you probably do not want to be here with me."

Now if there were several feelings Zero were immune to, guilt was not one of them. It was one of the few emotions that really got to him and the way Kuran looked down at the polished tabletop like he truly was sincere about it made the silver-haired teen pause. Before the feeling really sunk in, Kuran added, "I also noticed your discomfort serving me the other night. I am sorry for that as well."

Zero swallowed quietly and firmly planted his rear in the chair again. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He brought his hands together in front of him on the table and also avoided looking at Kuran who had glanced up at the other. The waiter shrugged a shoulder slightly and mumbled, "Well, I mean... It's all right. I just didn't expect someone to do this sort of thing... for me." It felt odd to say something like this, in this sort of setting, to a guy who was basically a stranger and Zero nearly blushed as he said 'for me.'

However, he did pick up that it seemed like Kuran was under the impression that Zero somehow didn't like him. The waiter did not want the other man to think that because it wasn't that he disliked Kuran- Zero just experienced weird thoughts and reactions when the brunette was near. Of course, it wouldn't do to really acknowledge that aloud since it sounded inappropriate, but he could still put the other at ease. Especially if it would stop Kuran's pout...

"And it's not like I don't like you, Kuran-san. You're just... different than the others that come in here," Zero tried.

Immediately, Kuran rose his head ever so slightly and his hesitant smile returned, making Zero smile a little too, despite himself. The brunette sounded relieved when he said, "I see. That's good. ...You called me Kuran. How did you know my name?"

Zero figured that Yagari had told Kuran his name, but the first place Zero had heard it from were the girls. That's what he told the patron who promptly fell back into twenty questions mode upon hearing about the rest of the waitstaff.

"You mentioned earlier that you were not quite sure about how your co-workers live. Why not?"

This question almost made no sense to Zero. Why would he care about his co-workers' lives? But once he thought about it for a moment (because Kuran seemed to be willing to wait for a while- he was sitting perfectly straight and watching Zero patiently), he realized that a normal waiter would know at least a bit about his partners' lives. Waiters and waitresses did usually gossip and talk a lot around the workplace and it was bound to get to a point where they'd talk about themselves to each other. Maybe share a few stories about this one time... Well... if that was the case, then Zero knew exactly what to tell Kuran.

"They aren't my friends."

Kuran hummed a noise and then wanted more.

"Why?"

"...We don't talk to each other... I guess we just don't click," he said with a mirthless smile. Zero didn't like to think about these sorts of things because it wasn't like he _wanted_ to be without friends. Friends kept each other company. They helped each other get through tough times and they were there to remember the fun times with. Sometimes... Sometimes, Zero wanted people like that, but his distant disposition just didn't go well with his desire to have good company. Especially when his co-workers were usually the bubbly type and their personalities only annoyed Zero.

Kuran frowned sympathetically now.

"Are they rude to you?"

Zero laughed softly and shook his head, only half-aware that his muscles were much more relaxed now. He also only faintly registered that Kuran's focused attention on him didn't bother him as much now that he was constantly subjected to it. It kind of made him feel more at ease. Like when you meet someone you get along with, how the words just come naturally. Then again, once you got to know that person better, more judgement is passed, but Zero did not expect to sit and talk with Kuran like this ever again, so for now, he just let himself talk.

"No. We treat each other with respect, but other than that we kind of just ignore each other."

"But they talk to one another right?"

Zero nodded.

Kuran narrowed his eyes.

"But not you."

Zero also gave the brunette a warning look before grumbling, "You don't have to remind me. I get it. But it's not like they hate me..."

The patron sighed softly and replied, "I do not understand why they don't socialize with you. You seem acceptable to me. You're quiet, that's all. They are the obnoxious ones."

The waiter shifted in his seat and cleared his throat again. Compliments? But he had to quirk a smirk at the 'obnoxious' bit.

"Yeah. They like you, you know."

Kuran smiled once more and it looked attractively amused this time, making Zero's stomach tighten in that way that he hardly ever experienced. _Damn. Here we go again. Maybe it's the lack of food making me ill._

"I know. I hear them." A soft warmth crept into the red-brown depths when he continued with, "But I am currently pursuing someone."

Zero inclined his head and said, "Really? I bet she's nice. Must have been a hard choice between all of the girls flocking around all of the time." Truthfully, the waiter didn't mean for it to sound like he was the type to date around (i.e. talking about different girls every two minutes). He also did not think for one second that Kuran seemed like that either. Kuran looked like a man who would lavish affection and attention singularly and for life on his partner. Inwardly, Zero hoped the brunette didn't come across a shallow girl and waste those precious things on her.

He mentally shook himself. Oh, why was he worried about _that_ sort of thing... As if he were jealous?

Kuran sat back in his chair, also looking more content even as his gaze never left his guest. Zero couldn't seem to look when he wanted to look or avert his eyes when he wanted to avert, so he was fine under the stare for now. If he wasn't looking back the whole time, it wasn't as nerve-wracking.

"She is nice. And she was not too hard to find- I just came across her one day and ever since, I can't stop wanting to see her."

Zero nodded. Must be nice to find someone like that. He had seen plenty of attractive females around- a few in this very pub. But Zero wanted so much more than looks- needed so much more. He lost his whole family at a rather early age and as such he was sorely lacking in the comfort and love department. If the waiter ever got with anyone, they would have to be able to put up with his insecurities and trust issues. Zero would support and love his partner if he felt he really connected, no doubt, but he was convinced that he would be the one causing problems. He gave a mental sigh. Who would want someone as callous and stubbornly independent as him, though?

Coming out of his thoughts since they would only make him depressed, he offered Kuran an encouraging smile. Anyway, at least Kuran here seemed smitten with this girl.

"Hm. Sounds like love at first sight or something."

The brunette rose an eyebrow.

"Love? Well... so far I believe it's more of an intense attraction that I cannot explain the reasons for..."

Zero noticed Kuran kind of looked away in an uncertain manner which was only about the second time he'd done so seeing as how the rest of the time he was targeting the silver-haired teen.

They both straightened up when Harumi-san swept in with a tray. She greeted Zero in a familiar way, showing that she was probably one of the nicer co-workers and Kuran smiled at her approvingly when she bid them a nice meal and left. Zero inspected what was on the table. Two medium sized chicken and cheese quesadillas were on one plate, a smaller plate of the house fries and another plate of boneless hot wings. A glass of a dark-colored soda was also present... Very urban. Zero enjoyed this type of food even though he was around it every night.

He couldn't control the hungry stare he gave the food as its succulent scents wafted up from the table. He barely remembered his manners and gestured towards the plates.

"Which one is yours?"

Kuran shook his head.

"It is all for you."

Lavender eyes snapped back up to Kuran's somehow satisfied expression and he incredulously hissed, "What? I can't eat all of this! Even if I could, I'm not going to eat in front of you..."

A fine brown eyebrow went up in candid confusion.

"Why not?"

Zero felt his cheeks color very slightly. Why did Kuran make everything so... personality-revealing?

"Because it's a lot of food... And if you're not eating and I'm stuffing my face, it's rude."

The brunette made a thoughtful noise and considered the waiter's scowling, pink-cheeked face. He still sounded speculative when he said, "You are a very kind person."

Zero almost laughed at that. Zero Kiryuu? Kind? Never. He even shook his head and attempted to clear this up with, "No... Most people describe me as cold and mean."

Kuran chuckled and the waiter gulped at the sweet sound.

"Perhaps... But I can see that they are wrong. Nevertheless, I am not hungry, so please help yourself. I would like it if you took any leftovers home so you can eat when you are hungry."

Zero was seriously embarrassed now and his cheeks burned while he glared holes into the quesadillas. What was going on? He felt like he was in some kind of stupid date movie... He ducked his head and grunted a very faint 'thanks' before reaching out to take a fry. He wasn't even going to try to refuse because he could already tell that Kuran does not take anything less than what he wants.

The waiter shyly ate his food, hating himself for not just acting like normal. But it was hard to do so when a painfully graceful customer has requested your presence for no reason and is making you eat while he watches. And, oh man, was he watching Zero. When the silver-haired teen reached out to take a hot wing gingerly, he could practically feel Kuran watching his hand pick it up, bring it to his mouth and take a much-too-small bite. Usually Zero would tear into such good food, but he was currently very self-conscious.

Zero glanced up as he managed to take a normal-looking swig of soda, feeling it burn down his food... and the dry lump in his throat. Kuran was observing with a neutral expression, like a dog or cat watching its master, but when he saw the waiter look, he smiled gently. Suddenly, Zero couldn't swallow correctly, causing the acidic soda to choke him up as it stalled in his windpipe. Zero turned in his chair, to the side of the table, and coughed violently into his hand, tears now burning his eyes when he squeezed them shut. In the back of his mind he wished he were either dead or at home- whichever came first. He couldn't seem to stop coughing and now he was making a wheezing sound as he tried to breathe. Worst _normal-looking swig of soda_ ever...

Apparently, this alarmed Kuran because Zero heard a low, but concerned, "Are you all right?" from somewhere beside him and felt a hand on his back. He jumped a bit at the touch and forced himself to gulp down some air once he felt a break in the convulsions. After snatching a napkin from the table, he pressed it to his mouth as his breathing returned and he just gave little throat-clearings. Harumi-san popped in bleatedly to check on what was going on and Kuran informed her that everything was fine.

But no. Everything was not fine. Zero was choking on soda because of Kuran's smile and now said person was touching his back. It wouldn't have been a problem if he didn't suddenly feel really shaky... But Zero felt really shaky and so it was a problem. He sat up and took deep breaths, removing the napkin after he made sure his face didn't have soda on it. As he took it away, his hand was quivering oddly. Aside from his now sore throat, he felt fine so why...?

Kuran stepped away, removing his hand in the process and Zero thought he heard him sigh. It was a strange mix of relief and annoyance. Humiliated lavender eyes looked up to see the brunette looking anxious. Well... he was facing away from Zero so the waiter couldn't see much of his face, but he looked restless. Suddenly, the silky voice said, this time all relief, "Are you okay, now?"

Zero raspily and quietly replied, "Yeah... Sorry..."

What happened next would confuse Zero for a very long time. Kuran didn't retake his seat, but he stood near the curtain and the corners of his mouth hitched up. Zero watched him quizzically and made to stand, unsure of what was going on. However, the patron motioned for him to stay where he was and graciously said, "I must be going now. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Kiryuu. Do not worry about the bill or tip, I've got it... I will see you later. And... take care." With that, Kuran left Zero sitting at the table and wondering why Kuran looked like he needed to get away. Fast.

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ *yaaawwwwwwn~* nom nom... Okay, I hope you liked this one! I think it's pretty long even though it's mostly dialogue. XD I think that it'll get more action oriented once more and more things are revealed. Which will be very close I hope. X3 Please review! ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_**.Silhouette Serenade- **_**A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Credit: **__to __**Yumiii**__ for making the Level Es have poison. ^^ Good idea! :D (This is where I first came across someone giving the Es this attribute, so... sorry if someone else used it, too) _

_**Author's Notes:**__ Ah, the last one was long XD About twice as long as its preceedenting chappies ^^ Hopefully this one will be long, too. It should be- events will take place, I think._

_Oh! ^^ You all were so silly- trying to guess why Kaname up and left! From Zero coughing up blood to Kaname trying not to laugh. Well. Both of those are wrong, but that's okay XD (sorry you two) It's fun to guess what's going to happen! :3 'Specially when you're told you're wrong- then you get to think and think and think for another explaination. (sadistic bastard XDDD)_

_Okay! Let's get started..._

_Read, enjoy, review~!_

_**-x-X-x-**_

_**Chapter Four**_

"Ah, Zero- here's your paycheck," Yagari paused to give a rare, small smile as he held out the envelope. "With Kuran's bonus in there as well."

The waiter nodded listlessly as he took the check, ignoring the ache his head gave at the image that came with the brunette's name. He really thought that he was getting sick this time. If anything, it was because of how much he'd been pondering over Kuran. What did all of this mean...?

After Kuran hurried out last night, Zero had hung around, nibbling at the food absently just to have something to take his mind off of the look on the patron's face. It was kind of humiliating, to have someone who requested your presence practically ditch you after you nearly drown in soda. Eventually, Zero had boxed up the rest of the food and headed home. He had half considered staying and working since his shift hadn't been over (even though he technically had never started it), but he just hadn't been up to it.

Kuran had looked... really disgusted- for lack of a better word.

Zero didn't mind his boss' look of slight concern as the waiter thanked him briefly and went back downstairs. Usually, all of the employees (even a certain stoic one) were very happy to get paid, but...

Since the waitstaff got paid at the end of their shift on pay day, it was time for the silver-haired waiter to go home for the night. Kuran had not come back tonight, and nor did any of his friends but that only made Zero more broody. Was it really because of him that Kuran left last time? The brunette had seemed worried at first, but then he could barely look at Zero once the waiter stopped choking.

One of the other waitresses said goodbye to Zero as he pushed open the door and he grunted in response. He definitely wasn't in the mood for talking- especially since he was so sleepy again. He certainly did not get much sleep yesterday, wondering about Kuran's behavior and the familiar yet strange shivers he got when the brunette touched him. It even looked like Kuran himself recoiled a bit everytime they touched.

And then, while all of this turmoil was swirling about in Zero's head- the whole fact that it _was_ swirling about at all was making him question his relationship with Kuran. Were they merely acquaintances? Using the word "friend" seemed too intimate, but no one thinks about acquaintances the way Zero thought of Kuran. A lot; wondering what the patron thought of him. ...Unless they planned to become more than that. But, naturally, the waiter hasn't really been thinking of pursuing anything with Kuran.

Even so, after all the anxiety of not knowing why Kuran left obviously early and the weird feelings the brunette caused, Zero still wished that the other man had came tonight. And he would still want to see him even after that. Tomorrow was out of the question, though, because Zero was off.

The waiter made just enough money to live, so of course he didn't have a car of any sort, but he lived too far away to walk to work. Zero rode the bus everyday and even though he hated it- being around all of those people as soon as he woke up- he had to. So now, he plopped down on the familiar bench at the stop and sighed tiredly. Who knew thinking so much wore you out? Maybe it was because the waiter never had to think about much other than if he had enough money for dinner... which he usually didn't. He fingered the envelope in his front pocket and smiled faintly- Well. He did now, but he was much too exhausted to shop tonight.

_At least I don't have work tomorrow... I'll go then._

His eyelids slipped closed as he leaned back against the rough bench, thinking about all of the recipes he would cook after buying ingredients. He hadn't cooked a good meal in so long. And maybe he could go to the shooting range down the road and practice like he used to with any leftover money. He loved cooking and shooting. Go figure.

He tilted his head back to wait and took a deep breath of the cool air late nights seemed to possess. Being outside really relaxed him and it seemed to clear his mind of all things stressful...

Lost in his pleasant thoughts and letting the gentle breeze tickle his face with his silvery strands, Zero unknowingly fell asleep. He was completely unaware of the hungry, mad eyes that were already having a visual feast.

--

A sudden, intense pain tore through his arm and his eyes flew open as well as his lips to let out a short, but loud, cry. Zero automatically gripped his left bicep and hissed, once again squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. He felt himself bleeding and he knew that the wound, whatever kind it was, was deep and would possibly need stitches. It was burning...

"What the hell..."

He quickly reopened his eyes again to see what happened- if there was an animal or something, but once he did, what he saw made absolutely no sense. A little ways into the street, a tall, lithe figure stood before a pile of what looked like sawdust or something. The person was covered in blood, as was the ground under the pile of dust.

The figure then looked over his shoulder at the now wide-eyed and frozen Zero and the silver-haired teen felt himself begin to shake from fear as well as a shiver that raced over his body even though it was plenty warm out. Not only was the pain in his arm increasing steadily, but a pair of red, glowing eyes intensely gazed back at him from the figure on the street. The teen on the bench held his breath and held his arm tighter, warm blood leaking through the gaps between his fingers.

The crimson eyes of the strange person flared and its hand went to its mouth, looking ill. As the figure turned its head away, slightly long, wavy locks of hair shifted and that was when it came to a now dizzy Zero. He could barely recognize him, though- all bloodied and looking so... feral.

"K... Kuran...?" he whispered. _Why do you look like that...?_

Zero seriously thought about asking what the crap was going on, but suddenly his wound let loose a whole new wave of searing agony and it shot up and down his arm like liquid fire. He tossed his head back and heard himself scream before he ended up digging his fingers down into the raw flesh again. He stretched his body out, arching his back up and whimpered. What the hell was wrong with his arm...!?

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands holding his head still and he forced his eyes open, feeling them burn with tears of pain. Kuran's red stare was now inches from his own, but the very nature of them- dangerous and hungry- made him struggle to get away. The hands' grip tightened and forced Zero to look.

"Calm down. Moving so much will only spread it faster. You are... poisoned."

Zero managed to decipher meaning in these words and he huskily moaned, "P...Poison?"

Kuran nodded, his blood-speckled face looking beautifully scary in the light of the approaching dawn. The surroundings were still drowned in a pastel blue since the sun hadn't broken the horizon yet- Zero had slept outside for so long?

Long, graceful fingers were also soaked in blood and Zero shuddered when they left traces of the grotesquely cooled liquid on one side of his face when Kuran took his hands away. Zero wanted to close his eyes and just rest a little bit because he felt really weak all of a sudden, but he heard a low rumble that sounded almost like a growl. He opened his eyes wider to look down at where Kuran was kneeling by his arm, glaring at it. Instead of lingering on the sound, glad that it probably just saved him from going into some kind of coma, Zero murmured, "What's... going on?"

Kuran ignored him in favor of using his left hand- which was oddly clean when the right one was soiled with lifeblood- to tear off the remains of Zero's white dress shirt sleeve. Automatically, the waiter made to protest, but he stopped himself when he heard a sudden female voice from nearby.

"Kaname-sama. The remaining 'E they sent has been taken care of."

When Zero heard Kuran say, "Thank you, Seiren..." softly, he felt a little loopy as his brain mumbled, _His name is Kaname?_

His hazy lavender eyes blinked hard as they started losing focus and his breath became more shallow, his mouth open a bit to get more air. He suddenly felt cold and shivered again. Zero groaned quietly as his hand and shoulder started burning like his arm, and the soft woman's voice came in again.

"Kaname-sama..."

"I know..." Kaname murmured, sounding conflicted. "But I haven't had anything like this in a while..."

Zero's hearing started to fade and echo, like he was falling down into a deep pit. He tried to speak and he heard himself slurring as he allowed his heavy eyelids to fall again. He was too worn out to even yell like he wanted to at the pain and that seemed to make it hurt worse.

"I'... hurts. 'S cold... Make i' stop..."

The silver-haired teen's head lolled to the other side, where Kuran was kneeling and he forced his eyes open a crack. Kuran's face was tense as was his jaw, his eyes hued a bright crimson as he stared intently at the wound which looked like it was already turning a malevolent purple at the jagged edges. Blood was still oozing sluggishly from it, following the trail that plenty of ounces of the same fluid had gone previously. As Zero managed to form a coherent thought of, _I'm going to die_... he saw Kuran dip his head to the wound.

A soft hiss slipped between Zero's clenched teeth and he tensed, squeezing his eyes shut again, when a warm tongue ran up the length of his laceration. His free hand rose from his side to grab Kuran's head away, but suddenly he found his wrist pinned to his own heaving chest firmy but gently. He almost wanted to cry out again, but suddenly, the pain from the cut faded when the brunette's lips and tongue worked against it softly. It was odd because from the way it felt, Zero knew that that was what Kuran was doing- kissing his arm, but right now he could only sigh in relief as the intense fire petered away quickly.

His breathing was still a little shallow, but his eyelids relaxed more in their closed state. The mouthing turned into a more forceful drawing sensation and he could feel more blood leaving his body. _Kuran must be removing the poison he talked about..._ Zero faintly registered as he felt his consciousness slipping swiftly. As the waiter lost more and more of his senses, he could gather at lease one stimuli from those remaining before the senses blinked out for his body's shut-down.

He smelled the scent of ash and blood. But there was also a pleasant, light fragrance that only a male like Kuran could have floating up from the brunette beside him. It was almost a musk, but not quite so strong.

He could almost taste the thick air of tension and anxiety around him, and somehow, it wasn't affecting him.

He could hear, with his last bit of hearing ability before he blacked out, Kuran's harsh breathing against his arm while he sucked the venom out, and he could hear the dull smack of it being spat on the ground. Venom. Perhaps a snake bit him then? Where else would poison come from... Of course, snakes didn't slash slices in people's arms like this either...

Finally, against his tender, torn skin and where the brunette held his wrist, he could feel a slight tremble from both Kuran's lips and hand. He could also feel the hardness of teeth against his wound every once and a while, but it would pass hastily as the drawing continued.

Gradually, Zero could tell that he himself had stopped moving about, not even trying to pull his wrist free. The bloodloss definitely was serious at this point and all he could do was very slightly move his lips wordlessly. He wasn't quite sure what he was attempting to say, but he knew he wanted to sleep. For a while.

The waiter couldn't see it, too weak to open his eyes or stay conscious anyway, but Kuran pulled away, wiping the blood from his mouth quickly as he stood.

"You didn't swallow any," Seiren quietly said.

A statement.

Kaname nodded, his eyes still burning greedily. No, he made himself control his hunger. It was much more difficult than he thought, but he did it... The brunette and the short-haired woman looked at the mess around them and then to each other. Seiren bowed her head briefly before efficiently and quickly beginning to clean up the blood and dust. The last thing they needed was human authorities searching around so early...

The brunette didn't want to waste anymore time calming himself. He'd put Zero in danger and now the boy was liable to die. Gathering the limp, palatable human in his arms, Kaname utilized his abilities to take the waiter to the Academy for care. Everything was progressing a little too fast in the game, but if there was one thing Kaname Kuran could do- it was control. After all, he was a pureblood.

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ XD When I typed "everytime they touched", _Everytime We Touch_ by Cascada popped in my head. And it was funny. Anyway- whoa~ This chappie was crazy! :D I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't as long as I suggested it'd be, but uh... I think the substance of it and the last two paragraphs made up for it... right? XD Please review! ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_**.Silhouette Serenade- **_**A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Author's Notes:**__ Didn't get started on this until Apr. 16. XD Break started the Friday of the week before XDDD Urr... I got a new video game :D Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis; it took forever to tear myself away...! I need ficcys for that e3e_

_*slaps self* Err! :DDD But anyway I'm glad you all liked the random twist that chapter four gave ya even if I just pulled out of nowhere XD I wonder what would happen if I planned my stories out? X3_

_Read, enjoy, review~!_

_**-x-X-x-**_

_**Chapter Five**_

The words were very quiet, almost muffled-sounding, but he could still make them out- even if he couldn't quite catch what they were saying or what the words meant at the moment.

"Oh, nii-san... Are you sure you should've brought him here...? I mean, I know he was hurt and all, but wouldn't a memory wipe--"

"What do you think he would have done if he woke up with that wound?"

"Yuuki-sama, he is right... But, on the other hand, I think she is also half right, Kaname..."

"...I know, Takuma, but I--"

A soft ripple of pain caused Zero to moan a bit just when his cognitive functions started to become coherent enough to know that he wanted to stay quiet a little longer. The voices fell silent and he knew the eyes were on him now. He felt his senses return gradually, but as that happened, more than human language became apparent. Where was he? What the hell happened? Zero slowly opened his eyes, dryly amused that there were no blinding lights to greet his vision like he'd seen in the movies when someone came to in a foreign place.

Instead of light, it was dim in what he guessed was a room and he blinked sluggishly, feeling drained and disoriented. Well... he heard the voices, but, when Zero moved his head with some difficulty, he couldn't see anyone. Realizing that he was on a very soft, very unfamiliar bed, he tried to sit up only to feel his left arm angrily protest the movement and he hissed softly.

"Please, don't try to move..." a gentle female voice told him.

Zero glared in the direction of the voice, at first as a kind of automatic reaction, but the person came forward and stood directly at the bedside and his lavender gaze softened. It was Yuuki, from before. Her warm chocolate eyes made it nearly impossible to glare at her, but he still watched her warily when she smiled and said, "How are you feeling, Kiryuu-kun?"

Clearing his throat and somewhat registering that if Yuuki was here, then Kuran was as well, he grunted, "Crappy."

She nodded and looked like she was about to say something else, but Zero continued, "Where am I?"

"...Cross Academy."

The name sounded mildly familiar, but he didn't know much about it other than it was home to a popular group of elite students and it was rather remote. It wasn't extremely far from the city where he lived so he didn't flip out immediately...

"Oh... Well... Why am I here?" he murmured, trying to stay calm. He could only remember bits and pieces of what happened last night. He pretended it was 'last night' but it kind of felt like 'a few nights ago'...

"Um..." she mumbled, avoiding eye contact now.

"There's no point in lying, Yuuki..."

Zero's eyes widened and he gasped softly at the soft chill that skittered over his skin. If, for some reason, he couldn't recognize that voice (which he did), then that involuntary reaction gave it away...

Kuran now stepped from the shadows a few feet behind Yuuki and he put a hand on her head.

"He would have to know in time, but depending on his reactions from here on, we will decide whether or not to erase his memory..."

Zero sat up now, the initial speed of it being hindered by his weak muscles and aching arm, and rasped as he held his left arm, "What? Erase my...?"

A pair of ruby-like eyes fixed the waiter where he was and the words died in his throat... A bit because the look was stunning, especially in the low light, but mostly because they brought memories back of a blood-dappled Kuran telling him not to move because the poison will spread...

"Wh-What's going on...?" Zero growled, his shoulders tensing as he glared up at Kuran. "Tell me."

Kuran's eyes narrowed slightly, and suddenly, the waiter seemed to go numb as his body lowered itself back down to the bed slowly, his head sinking into the downy pillow. Zero knew that he was not the one who moved himself...

"Kiryuu... Do you know what a vampire is?"

All sorts of things suddenly made sense in Zero's subconscious recesses... but all he did was begin to shiver. Whether it was from fear or from the single-minded, burning stare Kuran was giving him, Zero didn't know. He couldn't move his body, but he nodded silently and shakily.

"Do you believe that they exist?" Kuran whispered.

Zero closed his eyes as a shudder passed unbidden through his lips. He so knew where this was going, but he wanted to deny every bit of it.

"I... didn't..."

A lighter tone was in Kuran's low voice when he quietly said, "And now you do."

"Yes..."

When Zero felt the bed shift, he opened his eyes to see Kuran sitting on the edge, looking out into the room. Yuuki and 'Takuma' were gone, and since the waiter hadn't heard any footsteps, he supposed they were also... vampires... Oh, God, they were all vampires, weren't they? Everyone Kuran ever brought in. They were all so beautiful, graceful and unreal, just like in the novels Zero'd read...

He was still quivering lightly, unable to move, but he tried turning his head away from the lovely brunette perched on the bed not two feet away from him. He regretted ever even letting himself think about Kuran now! Vampires... Vampires drank peoples' blood and if they didn't kill the victim, said victim becomes one of them. Zero wasn't scared of most things, but this moment and this situation was now his number one physical fear. He knew what Kuran was likely to do... and it seemed like he was the leader, a thought the waiter had as soon as he saw him in person, surrounded by the others as he was at all times; however, that only meant that Zero was about to fall prey to Kuran- the alpha...

He whimpered softly, not meaning to let it out so Kuran could hear, as he shut his eyes tightly again. Damn, this was bad...

"Kiryuu."

Zero didn't turn but he did hear the soft, almost wondering call and he knew Kuran was looking at him. If anything, that only made him not want to turn back more. Kuran said it again, but this time, the vampire's voice sounded quieter and a little more like he was just saying it to be saying it rather than trying to get the waiter's attention. It wasn't wistful or anything, but calculating.

"Kiryuu..."

Perhaps Zero was more worried about what would happen if he continued to ignore Kuran or maybe he truly wanted to know this, but he spun back, a bit unaware that he sat up which meant that he was no longer bound by Kuran's powers, and blurted, "What do you want from me?!"

Kuran didn't looked disturbed in the least, not even startled by the outburst, and he lowered his eyes after a moment of taking in the slightly flushed but very irritated expression the other was giving, and murmured, "What do you mean?" Obviously, by the way he spoke, both of them knew the vampire knew exactly what Zero meant.

"Ever since I waited on you, you... you just... keep showing up..."

Kuran looked up now, his eyes only mildly tinted crimson as he regarded Zero with the cool fascination he seemed to always have with the waiter.

"I only came back a few times... and it wasn't as if I requested you every time."

Zero scowled and his cheeks warmed some more in a mix of anger and embarrassment. Okay, so he was also thinking of how much the vampire had inhabited his thoughts...

"I don't care what you say, Kuran, you're up to something," he hissed and gestured to his bandaged left bicep, "and whatever happened to me is your fault."

Suddenly, the brunette's expression looked guilty, if only a little, and it was the kind of guilt that came with knowing what someone said was true. He looked like he might have said something, but Zero spoke again, his voice beginning to shake as his weakness was catching up with him along with the gravity of the situation.

"I suppose I'm grateful that you removed the poison, but I don't understand why you are revealing to me what is certainly an important secret to you."

Kuran recovered a little from his hurt look and he replied, "There is a reason, but I cannot tell you now. There is too much you don't know."

Zero felt a little sick when he heard this and he lowered his head into his hands wearily.

"You mentioned erasing my memory... Since, apparently, you can."

"...Yes."

"Would you do it if I asked you to? I don't want to be involved in this..." the waiter mumbled. A lot was happening and now the vampire was telling him there was so much more. If he had a choice, Zero wanted to go back to the way things were. He would rather try and get away without the knowledge of vampires existing than know and end up being one's personal juice box.

He heard Kuran take a deep, but quiet inhalation and Zero wondered if it was a sigh of defeat...?

"I won't do that. Now that they know about you, I cannot allow you to wander around not knowing what is happening."

The waiter snapped his head up and he growled, "_They_? Who's _they_? Did _they_ do this to my arm and freaking poison me?"

Kuran nodded, now apparently intent on treating Zero like he was a pro on the vampire world. He confirmed, "Yes. There is a rather powerful, large group of anarchist vampires against my upcoming reign and they want to exploit my weaknesses... They sent what's called a Level E after you and I... I almost was too late." At the last few words, the vampire's voice dropped in volume and he reached out, almost touching Zero's bandaged up arm. However, he curled his fingers back into a loose fist a few inches shy of the wound and he sighed, pulling his arm back.

Zero, however, was very lost now, just when he was grasping the concept of vampires. He let the small explanation sink in and, after thinking about it for a moment he said with his eyes on his hands in his lap, "So... you're some kind of prince? And there are other... vampires who want to keep you out of the throne and are trying to get to you through your weak spots?"

Kuran smiled a bit, but the other wasn't looking.

"'Prince' and 'throne' are a little dramatic even though it is kind of like a monarchy, but basically, that is correct."

Tired amethyst eyes looked over to the vampire perched on the bed and Kuran stopped smiling swiftly when Zero said indifferently, "I'm a weak spot of yours?"

The brunette narrowed his eyes and the fine hairs on the back of Zero's neck stood on end while Kuran said, "I have some kind of pull to you, a human who wouldn't stand a chance against a Level E on his own, and that is all they need to know."

Zero's eyes widened at the first part, a little less concerned with the dangerous 'Level Es' since he was pretty confident he was safe with this vampire around.

"A... pull?"

Kuran smiled again, his eyes brightening like he was pleased to be able to say this.

"It would seem so. Unfortunately, I don't think it is a good thing with the unstable state of things right now."

"Uh... Wait- back up... What kind of pull? After all, another name for pull is--"

"Attraction," the vampire supplied lightly. "I would call it that, but I didn't think it was appropriate. I do not know if you noticed my reaction that night, but when we touched for the first time, when I was taking that menu from you, my hand felt strange and I tensed... So when I gave it back, I took care not touch you again. When I first saw you, I had some problems controlling my... emotions, but now I think I am all right around you..."

"E-Emotions?" Zero mumbled, his cheeks reddening more after the initial coloring at the talk of the menu incident. If Kuran was as smart as he looked to be- and he seemed like a analytical genius- then he probably had noticed Zero's omnipresent trembles around the brunette. Great. Now a vampire was attracted to him and he knew that the waiter also reacted strangely to his presence. And who knows what kind of attraction it may be.

Kuran simply nodded and decided not to elaborate at Zero's childish stammer, but the waiter knew what type of emotion a vampire could have that most humans definitely lack. "Did you... did you want my blood...?"

Now, Kuran's eyes hued red rather suddenly and Zero held his breath, recognizing a verbal landmine when he stepped on one. Even with glowing red eyes, Kuran looked startled at himself rather than like a raging monster. Even so, the waiter scooted away a little, wanting to bolt, but the vampire whispered, "I did, but I'm not going to..." he closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were once again brown. Zero gulped and shivered a little while the other sincerely said, "I don't drink real blood, Kiryuu. Please do not worry. None of us at the academy do."

_None of us from the academy...? Are there more vampires than the ones I saw...?!_

Zero's head hurt and he made the according face while he mumbled, "I thought..."

"We have blood tablets. They are a chemical substitute."

"Why would you want to do that?" Zero didn't want rabid vampires running the streets killing and changing everyone, of course not, but everything he'd read or learned about the creatures said that they were beasts who lived for crawling around the cities and towns, seducing and drinking from the humans...

"At the academy, we practice pacifism and co-existance with humans. Drinking from them is hardly something peaceful. Especially when they don't know about us."

Zero stared at Kuran for a few moments, forcing his brain to remember all of this since he wasn't losing his memory anytime soon, and then he said, "You're not lying, are you? This is real..."

"It is very real... And yet, you don't seem too disturbed by it."

The waiter shrugged numbly. He certainly was disturbed, but admittedly less than he thought he would be.

"I... guess it's just surreal..."

Over the next few hours, a hesitant, awkward conversation ensued. It was filled with questions, but this time, they were mostly from Zero about what was happening. No matter how much information he recieved and how many times he was refused some things by Kuran, he was still loathed to be in this situation. He wasn't one to complain too much, so he didn't go on about how he wanted to have the memories of this erased, but internally he wanted nothing more than to go home, wake up and be able to pass this off as some crazy, nourishment-deprivation derived nightmare. Every once and a while, the silver-haired waiter would communicate his displeasure with his eyes, but Kuran would only give him a sympathetic look that merely meant, _Sorry, but no._

After Zero ran out of questions since Kuran didn't seem to want to tell him too much on his own, he absently rubbed his arm where the wrapping started. Kuran made a noise and politely requested, "Please don't do that..."

"What? Rub my arm?" Zero asked, a little annoyed at that.

"It... makes your wound bleed a bit of fresh blood and I'm sensitive to yours for some reason."

Zero frowned, putting his hand down and he moved to the other end of the bed, moving his sock-covered feet to the soft carpet.

"You seem to have no problems about saying that sort of thing."

"No. I don't see anything especially wrong with it. I just wish it weren't so. Do you think I like having a weakness like this? And one so assailable?"

The other scoffed.

"Well, I'm _so_ sorry." No matter how much his body seemed to buzz contentedly at being around the very un-vampire-like vampire, he still was extremely confused and in an overall state of discomfort and he craved some normalcy. "If you don't mind, I'm going home now- I'll be sure to watch out for those Level Es or whatever."

He stood up and his world spun around him, making him put a hand to his forehead. He moaned and Kuran was in front of him now saying, "Don't try and get up- the poison hasn't completely gone yet and I had to remove a lot of your blood to get most of it out." He easily lowered a now sick-feeling Zero back down to the bed and added, "And you're not to leave the campus without me or one of my closer associates. I'm not sure what would happen to me if you get killed, but judging from my instinctive reaction when I saw you get attacked... I want you where I can protect you."

Zero's eyes closed and he was pretty sure he didn't do that on his own. He began to fall asleep and he quickly made a mental note to tell Kuran that he had better stop using his powers like this...

"Rest for now... I'll be back later..."

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ You know, I think I stop where I think it'd be good to stop. I just wish I came across those points in wider intervals in the half-drawn plot XD Please review! ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_**.Silhouette Serenade- **_**A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Author's Notes:**__ I'm getting really fed up with school so I rebelliously started this at one -o- clock in the morning on a school night. XD Of course, I am fully aware that I'm only hurting myself by doing so, but oh well. *fail* X3_

_Haha, Kaname seems so wishy-washy when you only get to see him from Zero's POV. It's not like I'm doing this because I suck at writing (cos I think I do a decent job... right? XDDD Don't answer that) but you have to remember: Zero doesn't know Kaname like he does in my other stories... In fact, he knows even less than the actual anime/manga. In my other stories, Zero can read Kaname's actions and words and he knows what the pureblood is thinking just by looking into his eyes or he'll know whether or not to run away when he sees a certain, perverted smirk. (XD) So it's like... pretend you're Zero and this is happening to you. He doesn't know what the hell this vampire is doing or what he wants or who he is as an individual._

_Of course, Zero also acts a bit different since he never had a reason to hate purebloods or vampires in general... It'll get easier to understand our dear pureblood prince as the two boys get closer ^^ It kind of goes the opposite way in this chappie though... since most of it will be from Kaname's POV! :D He will know a lot about what's going on, but now he'll be missing a lot of how Zero's feeling (and so shall you.)_

_I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and even the lazy ones who merely enjoy this story without reviewing XD Visitor hits count too, I guess. ^^ I hope you like this installment too._

_Read, enjoy, review~!_

_**-x-X-x-**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Zero was only worried for a second when his brain started to relay real-world stimuli to his senses and told him that he was in an unfamiliar place. He opened his sleep-hazed violet eyes slowly and blinked at the ceiling. He knew where he was and what was happening... But the only real thing he seemed to be anxious about was the fact that he was in a den of vampires... He swallowed softly before cautiously looking around the room. It was a bit brighter so Zero assumed it was daytime- even though heavy drapes were pulled over the windows in the rather spacy room.

He sat up, his muscles feeling unused, and did another sweep of the room with his eyes... Once he was pretty sure Kuran or anyone else was not in the room, even though he kind of wondered where they were since vampires were nocturnal, he slipped over to the edge of the bed and stood up carefully. He sighed softly when he realized that he felt much better and could now stand steadily. After a long stretch and a deep inhalation- in which he winced at a slight tearing feel from his newly dressed wound, and he endured a stomach flutter from getting lungfuls of Kuran's scent- he wondered where his shoes were. He didn't particuarly want to stay here very long. He attempted to squish his curiosity and overall honest want to hang around here for a while just to see what was going on.

Because apparently Kuran was important in the vampire world and Zero was now unwillingly involved with his affairs, so he at least wanted to know what he was tangled up in. He fished around as much as he could when talking to Kuran earlier but, in a nutshell, all the waiter found out was that Cross Academy's Night Class were vampires and the anarchists were actually ex-Vampire Council members violently bent on keeping Kuran out of goverment. Also Kuran had apparently called the bar where Zero worked and said the silver-haired teen had been called out of town to watch over a sick, close cousin, because it'd been three days since he was attacked and they needed an excuse for his absence lest they want the cops out for a missing person. Level E poison must be way powerful to knock him out for so long even when the toxin was almost immediately removed for the most part. At least Zero still had a job... even though the vampire, when he told the other that part, said it in such a way that it seemed unlikely the waiter would be returning at all. Zero hoped that wasn't the case; however, he could tell Kuran was a guy who seems to always know how things he had a hand in will turn out. And those things, whatever they may be, would be controlled to fit with Kuran's desires.

He frowned as he moved to peek out of the window to look down at the green, large campus. But still... Kuran made it kind of clear that the waiter was in danger if he left the safety of the academy. He released the curtain after a moment of thought and lightly touched the crisp bandages that were wrapped around his arm with just enough pressure to not hurt. Zero knew that _that_ wasn't a lie, at least. He definitely got hurt by something strange that night and Kuran had saved him. He recalled the pile of dust in the street and supposed that was what a vampire, or at least Level Es, turned into when they were killed.

Kuran killed another vampire... Zero shuddered at the recollection of the brunette speckled with blood. He rather liked the other more when he was looking at the silver-haired teen speculatively with warm, chocolate eyes instead of hungry, burning, crimson ones.

_"I want you where I can protect you."_

Zero felt his cheeks flush slightly as the words echoed in his head in that low, rich voice Kuran spoke in. The waiter absently wondered once more where the brunette could be anyway. He turned and saw his own shoes over near the door... He figured he could stay here a bit longer, then, instead of returning home. After all, he was supposed to be at a sick relative's house so turning up anywhere where any of his aquaintances might see him wouldn't be wise... He may as well look around while he was unoccupied.

--

Kaname sighed softly in slight sleepiness when he effectively made sure the fourth and final Level E was reduced to nothing more than a pile of ash which prompty started to be dusted off at the top by a passing breeze. He hardly could even guess why they kept sending them out like this... There were so many reasons that the pureblood could suppose, which, that in itself, could be another reason 'Es were everywhere- to keep Kaname guessing.

He nodded in confirmation to Seiren and she returned the gesture before going to find Hanabusa Aidou and his cousin, Akatsuki Kain, so that they could all return together.

The brunette watched her go before approaching the ash and spreading it faster with a swift, small blast with his telekenetic powers. Hopefully this was the last bunch they found before at least tomorrow. He usually let Takuma, Shiki and the others take care of any stray 'Es wandering around the area, but first of all, the sightings were getting more frequent, and second, staying at the academy when his classes weren't in was getting more and more stressful since their... new arrival came earlier than planned.

Naturally, Kaname was going to take Zero to the academy eventually and fill him in on vampires and the like, but the desperate anarchists targetted the only really vulnerable thing of Kaname's they could. As soon as he saw Zero in the pub Yuuki insisted on going to, he felt the empty space in his heart more than he ever had. The waiter was lovely, no doubt, what with his silvery-white hair and gentle but lonely lavender eyes, but it was something more... abstract that made the pureblood's chest ache so, and his very veins sing. With all of his supposed amazing smarts, Kaname couldn't quite put a finger on what it was that attracted him like this. Of course, he understood his physical desire for the waiter- he was a vampire. Vampires had it made when it came to hunting, mind games and sex. As such, the lust he had for Zero was merely something that was a bit stronger than normal since he refrained from sexual relationships with anyone. He was far too busy to worry about finding a mate right now. Anyway, it wasn't a big deal that Zero was male and the pureblood could manage to stop himself from coming onto Zero that way. If all Kaname wanted was the waiter's body then it would be no problem, but... with Zero, for some elusive reason, he wanted more with the human.

It wasn't as if Kaname's inner circle and his sister didn't care for him or interact willingly with him, but, aside from Yuuki, they were formal. So very formal with him and they handled him much too carefully. Years of this treatment along with his survival need to be untrusting and detatched created an aloof, cold being. Yuuki was the only vampire who dared to tease him and play with him, but she was his sibling and it was different than someone whose trust, love and loyalty you've earned. He and Yuuki were raised with each other- that didn't count. The nobles and other vampires here at the academy feared him and respected him for _what_ he was, not _who_ he was. Takuma was a bit of an exception since the pureblood and Yuuki were raised with him in the blonde's home. It was a little too late when the parent Kurans died to have a very strong relationship with the aristocrat, but so far, his was the most reliable- aside from his dear sister's, of course.

But now that Kaname had seen Zero and felt the intense need to have him, things were going a little out of control. Not only was he becoming more and more... smitten with the human everyday, attracted by his body and the scent of his blood through his skin (now even more potent because of the healing wound), but his foolish obvious behavior alerted the anarchists to the waiter's power over their enemy. The night Zero's soda went down the wrong way, Kaname experienced a most irrational reaction of worry from hearing the waiter's harsh coughs and pained body language. Kaname knew Zero was only choking on his drink, not dying, but the pureblood had jumped up immediately like the other's lungs were collapsing or something. He was rather annoyed at himself that night because he'd called Zero down to talk to him to see what exactly the waiter was like. He had expected to be bored and uninterested in the human and Kaname would have just passed it off as a physical attraction he would soon forget. However, he found himself asking many questions and wondering so much about Zero. He had even admitted that he couldn't stop thinking about the waiter to said waiter himself... although Kaname hadn't wanted to scare Zero by actually saying "him" so he'd pretended it was some girl. Besides, at the time, he also was attempting a self-fufilling prophecy by rejecting the affinity. Actually, the brunette was so alarmed from his initial want for Zero, he avoided going to the pub a few times even before the little 'interview' because frankly... he didn't like the feelings Zero made him have. He knew this sort of thing would happen: a weakness forming and it was being exploited.

But as soon as he had seen the target Level E that he and Seiren had gone to hunt lunge at a slumbering Zero, Kaname had nearly flung a building at it to keep it away. He had utilized his rational space with some kind of primal instinct and simply dove at it since he was only a few yards away and ripped the 'E's throat out with his claws, killing it. However, it had grabbed Zero's arm by then with its own tainted claws and when Kaname took it down, it slashed and poisoned Zero. Kaname almost _never_ used such haphazard actions such as pouncing and letting his bare instincts go like that. He only did that when he was really... scared- which happened once in a blue moon. And that was when he really knew Zero wasn't _just_ a beautiful human boy.

The other three vampires returned to where Kaname was waiting and now they all started back for the academy as quickly as possible. It was about ten 'o clock in the morning and lately, Kaname was unknowingly antsy when they left Zero alone.

Upon arriving back, Kaname knew at once that his guest had left the pureblood's rooms, but he wasn't worried- Zero was still on campus. If Kaname, or any vampire for that matter, catalogued a person's aura extensively, he or she can feel them specifically among the simply 'familiar' auras that were always around. It was like a human's short and long term memory, but with an 'aura' catagory. The pureblood had definitely taken care to remember Zero's aura and, sensing around, he found the waiter in the garden area of the courtyards. Looking back up towards his rooms, Kaname figured that he could sleep as soon as he made sure Zero was all right...

He found the silver-haired human perched on one of the benches lining the walkway, which, in turn, were lined by flower beds, various bushes and a trellis every few yards. A fountain bubbled peacefully in the center of the intersection of the paths. Kaname stared at Zero for a moment, enjoying the sight of the younger male looking up into the fluffy cumulus-filled sky. The sun hit the human's soft-looking, pale skin handsomely, and it made his lustrous tresses catch the sunlight as they were teased about his face by the warm breezes... The pureblood shut his eyes. If he was ever planning to try and get rid of these feelings, he may as well give up before he starts- it was impossible. Really. Zero was a human, and Kaname, a pureblood vampire. Was it even worth the risk...?

"...Kiryuu-kun."

The waiter started and turned around where Kaname was walking up the intersecting path. The bench Zero was on was at a corner, so he had to look over his shoulder to see the pureblood, but when he saw who had found him, the younger frowned and said, "I wasn't going to leave the campus..."

Kaname found Zero's cute expression endearing as he assured the vampire as if said vampire was going to say something about his outdoors location. The brunette smiled and stopped at the end of the bench farthest from Zero.

"I see. Thank you."

Zero scowled and looked away. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds, but apparently the waiter was uncomfortable with the silence because he quietly murmured, "Isn't the sun lethal to vampires...?"

Kaname rose and eyebrow and then laughed softly and smothered that when Zero shot him a glare.

"No... But we are very sensitive to it. If I stay out too long, I'll get burned."

The waiter's eyes softened and he looked over the pureblood as if checking for said burns. Finding none, he turned back towards the plants and spoke again, "This is a nice garden... There are a lot of roses..."

Kaname nodded and took a seat on his side of the bench saying, "Yes... Headmaster Cross likes them. ...Do you like roses?"

Zero smiled, still looking at a classic red rose bush across the walkway and shrugged, "It's unoriginal, but they are one of my favorites."

The pureblood added a mental note along with all of the information he gathered those five nights ago that Zero liked roses... When he was alone, Kaname would probably chastise himself for remembering _any_ random information about the waiter, but when he was with Zero, he wanted to know more. He wanted to learn everything, even if he knew that some things were off-limits for now and maybe forever. Like the other's parents or family. It didn't appear like Zero had a family nearby because the waiter only looked about seventeen or eighteen and usually humans of that age didn't go too far from their parents... if they had any. Kaname wanted to know personal things about Zero- things that would make the other express emotion as he talked about them, but he wasn't so curious as to put off the waiter any more than he probably already had.

"Kuran-san?"

Kaname looked over at Zero to show he was listening and the waiter turned away once again as he said, "Am I... going to stay here for a while?"

The pureblood blinked at him for a second and thought the answer was kind of obvious, but he just replied, "Yes. As I said, I have to keep you safe... Do you... want to leave already?"

Zero looked back at Kaname and he quickly said, "No, it's not that... I mean... I don't want to be the target of some vampire anarchists, but what about my life?" The waiter slowly looked down to his feet and he continued, his voice soft and pensive. "It wasn't much of one, but it was getting there, I think. As soon as I had enough money for a university, I figured my life would pick up at least a little. But now I'm here at Cross Academy, and I've been pulled up into this... power struggle or something." He glanced up at a now guilty-faced Kaname. "Are they so desperate to get to you to try it by hurting others?"

Kaname was the one to look away from the earnest purple eyes. He regretted listening to Yuuki when she tugged him and the others to the pub. He'd ruined Zero's life, for God's sake... Everything he got involved with was ruined... He gave a thin smile and nodded at the question.

"They know they are bound to lose... They are not very well-known anarchists yet because they still can go out in public and only be recognized as the people banned from the Vampire Council for their violent dissidence. They should be picked up on soon though by the media and such, I think. As I near the rise to the Council, the fact that they had disagreed with my ideals so avidly- which the rest of the Council agreed with- should be noticed and they'll be focused on once more."

Zero nodded.

Not wanting to think about it nor the break down of Zero's life adventure he was causing, Kaname said, "So you want to attend a university? Why not go here? We have the Day Class, you know. For the humans who do not know about us."

The waiter perked up for a spilt second before hanging his shoulders and mumbling, "This place looks like it costs an arm and a leg..."

Kaname smiled.

"I can pay for you."

Zero blinked uncomprehensively.

"...What?"

"Or you can room with me and if I explain to Headmaster Cross, you can attend for free."

"The Headmaster?"

Kaien Cross was the ringleader for this whole pacifism idea and he and Kaname had finally appealed to the Council enough for them to really get behind the young pureblood on this. They had just been making progress when those two nuisances of vampires had gotten their own little group of bigots to leave the Council... But before all of this- before Cross Academy even...

"He is like Yuuki and my father."

"Really?"

"He raised the two of us after our parents... passed away. We were handed to Ichijou's household for a few months but once the Headmaster finally got the issue of an ex-hunter wanting to adopt a good friend's children out of the way with the authorities, we moved in with him."

Zero hummed at this thoughtfully and Kaname was glad he seemed at least a little bit interested in the pureblood's past, but then the human made a face.

"An ex-hunter?"

"...There are vampire hunters, too."

The waiter's eyes widened.

"People who kill vampires for a living? Isn't this school like a giant bull's-eye then?"

Kaname smiled ruefully.

"Well, Cross is an ex-hunter so he has some weight to throw. Only a bit though, because the Hunter's Association disapproves of his ideal of peaceful co-existence for the most part. However, they respect it and actually do think it would be good for a bit of co-existence. They mostly hunt Level Es though and renegade vampires."

He observed Zero's awed expression. This was a lot to believe and take in for a human who knew nothing about this stuff. But once again, Kaname changed the subject and he offered a smile.

"What would you like to study in school?"

Kaname could tell that Zero knew he basically had no choice in what school he was attending because the pureblood had decided for him. He was going to Cross Academy and the brunette was going to handle it. Of course, Kaname was going to force himself to get a seperate, if not nearby, room for Zero because who knew what would happen if he shared one with the human.

Zero smirked dryly and said, "Well, I don't know many schools that have this, but I really want to major in marksmanship... Maybe minor in culinary arts..." His cheeks pinkened a bit at the last bit, but Kaname didn't think anything was wrong with someone wanting to shoot and cook. Granted, it was a combination he'd never heard of, but there was nothing weird about it... But recalling the courses the school offered, Kaname smiled wider. He said, "Well, that's fine. We have both courses. Was there a specific type of marksmanship you liked?" His mind prepared the notepad...

"Guns."

Kaname made a noise of understanding, but then he got an idea. He was thinking about it earlier, after he brought Zero back and notified Headmaster Cross to the events. In light of the surge in 'E sightings and the fact that Zero could shoot a gun, perhaps it was time to arm the waiter...

"We have a shooting range here as well..." he paused to see Zero smile happily. At least now his life wouldn't be so messed up... "Could you come with me to the Headmaster's office then?"

--

"Kaname-kun! Is this Zero Kiryuu?"

Zero eyed the eccentric man warily as he beamed at the waiter. His toffee-colored hair was long and tied in a pony-tail and he looked positively annoying. But if there was something Zero could handle- it was annoying people. He mumbled a greeting while Kuran properly said, "Yes. He will be enrolling in the Day Class..."

Headmaster Cross frowned and said, "You don't want him in the Night Class with you?"

Kuran looked at the headmaster and then cast a inquiring glance to Zero.

"Well, it is more of his choice than ours. Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. He didn't want to be surrounded by vampires he didn't know, but... he was more attracted to the idea of being around someone he knew and got along with. Besides, due to his job's shift, his internal clock was kind of flipped anyhow. He shrugged and tried to ignore the pleased look Kuran had when he said, "Night Class."

Cross smiled and rummaged around, producing a few papers and a pen for Zero. He took the items and sat down at the desk, filling out the things he could. As he did so, he heard Kuran talking to the other man.

"Do you have it for him? I would feel much better if he had protection himself..."

"Right now? Of course I have it..."

Zero fought the urge to look up and finished up the last form while he heard the other two walk to the other side of the room. They found whatever it was without much effort and when they returned a sharp _clunk!_ sound on the desk made him wince. He looked up angrily to see a dark, flat-ish wooden box. Kuran came over and put his hand on top of it.

"This is for you to protect yourself against vampire enemies. If I'm ever not there and a Level E they've sent tries to hurt you, shoot it with this."

He opened it and inside was a shiny, large, silver handgun with a long chain attached to it. He'd never seen such a beautiful gun... Zero almost felt... pulled to it... He reached out and picked the gun up with one hand and gathered the wrapped chain with the other. The gun was a bit heavy, but he could handle it properly with one hand just fine. He examined it, noted the clip on the other end of the chain which meant he could attach it to his belt loop. On the barrel were words, the largest set being the words _Bloody Rose_ in cursive etched into the metal.

"Bloody Rose..."

As he fiddled with it some more, after checking to make sure it wasn't loaded so he wouldn't accidentally shoot Kuran or anything, the Headmaster spoke to the vampire.

"Well, Kaname-kun, as you know, we could always use a guardian as well...And now he knows about the Night Class..."

The waiter heard the slight negativity and very small hint of exasperation to Kuran's voice when he mumured, "Headmaster..."

Zero looked up and said, "Guardian?"

Headmaster nodded and explained, "To keep the Day Class safe and the Night Class' secret safe, I've been looking for a prefect to check the grounds every once and a while and to watch over class changeovers. The Day Class girls like to wait outside of the gates when the Night Class changes and sometimes it gets... hectic."

The waiter thought about it and the idea of dealing with more squealing girls wasn't his idea of fun, but these people have done so much for him already...

"I'll do it for you. I'm guessing I'm the only one who really can, though. It's the least I can do."

Cross himself cheered while Kuran smiled down at him. Zero, seated in the chair, cleared his throat and busied himself putting the gun away before standing up and tucking the box under his arm. Seeing that he was ready to go, Kuran bid farewell to Cross who informed Zero that he'd send him a note with prefect duty times and responsibilities later.

It was now only half past eleven so the two boys found the Moon Dormitory and Kuran showed the newly-dubbed prefect his room. It was just next door to the brunette and they were practically the only ones in that end of the hall. The closest occupied dorm was five doors down on the other side of the hall. They just stopped by to drop off the gun and look through the room for a moment. It wasn't as large as Kuran's, but it was larger than the normal dorm rooms. Zero frowned when they opened the wardrobe- it reminded him that all of his stuff was at his apartment...

"We can go get your things when you would like to, Kiryuu-kun," Kuran promised. "But for now, let me take you on a tour of the campus..."

Zero rose an eyebrow at the vampire and Kuran waited a moment before saying, "What is it?"

"I thought you wanted me to rest..." he said and carefully touched the bandaging on his arm. He wouldn't want to stir up too much blood smell...

Kuran smiled and took hold of Zero's left arm.

"My saliva heals wounds much quicker than they would normally. It should be closed by now."

The waiter quivered along with the brunette at the touch and he couldn't find it in himself to pull away. As Kuran unclipped the bandaging, Zero breathed, "Why... Why do we tremble like this...?" Usually he wouldn't ask something that would make him embarrassed, but he was more interested in why the mortifying reaction was happening than he was bothered by the fact that it was happening at all. The blood-smeared material started falling away revealing a smooth, almost invisible scar as Kuran, his voice also a bit husky, answered, "Because... we were destined to be together."

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ :D When I typed Kaname walking into the garden, the namesake song of this fic came on and a pretty, romantic AMV popped in my head! I wish you could see it XD The song features some violins and in the beginning they are the most noticable instrument and they are all pretty and dramatic... *swoon*_

_Haha, bet ya can't guess who I made the leader of the anarchists ^^ (I'm sure you can if you think about it) Don't forget- some aspects are AU plus the fact that I just barely grasp the concept of what the canon Vampire Council's motives were in the actual series. XD So either way, don't reign it in too tightly with the canon Council. ...But as I thought about the purpose of my anarchists and compare it to the actual VK... What I know about VK and what I'm planning seem to be... the same. o.o Could someone please tell me what exactly was the canon Council trying to do to Cross Academy and Kaname in the series? It would be VERY, VERY helpful. :3 thanks :D_

_Now! Talk time. XD You know, the way I described Kaname's first sight of Zero it sounds kind of cliche, but you know what...? I think that maybe its so cliche, that it works. If you think about it, so many fic writers steer away from love at first sight that it's kind of rare now (at least among the good KxZ fics) That, and I suck at patience. lightpathetic advised me on this- being obvious of the fact that Kaname was falling for Zero so early- but I can't do it! D: I'm too impulsive and uncreative when it comes to that... pout. But... I seem to be doing something right because you guys like it, right? ^^; A-And it's not like Kaname really GETS that it's so much more than an aching heart and fascination, so it's not as bad... I hope. XD_

_Anyway, hope you review- see you next chappie ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

_**.Silhouette Serenade- **_**A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Author's Notes:**__ Hey, everyone :3 My goodness XD I haven't cluttered a sticky note like this since MLCII XDDD *scribbles more musings and a few things that reviewers have inspired or brought up...*_

_^^ Heehee~ Have you all read lightpathetic's _A Place For Us_? The last chappie of the "Fugitive" arc was crazy XD (sorry, I just got done reading it before I started this) Haha, that has nothing to do with this, I was just thinking about it, is all~_

_Oh, and joolia:) (a reviewer) correctly guessed one of the anarchist leaders! (even if she couldn't quite get his name XD) :D Yay~ There are two, but if you can guess one, you can probably guess the other. ^^_

_Read, enjoy, review~!_

_**-x-X-x-**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

"De...Destined?" Zero whispered as if not understanding one bit. Well. Neither did Kaname, but that didn't mean he didn't believe it.

Kaname's eyelids slipped closed and he fought down the shudder just barely, only letting a soft sigh out when the scent of Zero's blood rose from the closed wound. It had healed nicely, but by the time he let the bandages pool on the carpet, the residual scent hadn't gone anywhere. Traces of the human's lifeblood lingered on his arm and on the bandages themselves... And it smelled so good...

The pureblood unconsciously edged closer to a still-trembling Zero, moving his mouth to the closed laceration in a gesture that he didn't think was too bad... He only meant to lick it, honest, pretty sure he wouldn't bite. No. He was sure he wouldn't bite- he hadn't bitten someone without first being sure they knew what he was doing, and even then, it was another vampire whose blood he didn't particularly want... But--

"K-Kuran...!" came the rush of breath that Kaname swore sounded like a gasp. Well... not a surprised one anyway.

Either way, Kaname's eyes snapped open and knew they were hued red again. He hadn't even gotten to lick it... Usually he could feel when he was physically showing his hunger, but if Zero's widened eyes and... _scared_ expression was any indication, then he indeed looked the part of a thirsty vampire. Of course, he wasn't in _bloodlust_- not exactly. Vampires' eyes turned this color for a number of reasons, but Kaname wouldn't deny: there was a bit of bloodlust there. It was a mix of having smelled the blood he desired as well as his body responding to the thoughts he was having of Zero _because _of the blood's smell.

It was all somewhat difficult to control since he never had this happen before... and even if it had, he never had to conceal it.

He quickly released Zero, who wasn't struggling in the first place, and turned his eyes away.

"I am sorry..." he murmured, bending to pick up the bandages, fighting his eyes to change back even as he handled the used medical fabric.

He felt Zero's wariness and slight fear fade as Kaname dropped the bandages in the waste bin and while the pureblood made sure his eyes were brown once more, he heard Zero's soft inquiry.

"Why don't you bite me?"

Kaname felt his already half-aroused fangs throb eagerly but he thwarted that easily and rounded on the waiter.

"You would not want that." _You don't even know what exactly I am- a pureblood. What it would do to you..._

Zero glared.

"I know I wouldn't. But I want to know why. Don't vampires bite the people whose blood they want? You said you're sensitive to mine and obviously when your eyes turn that color, you want it."

The brunette stared at the indignant scowl as Zero looked like he was demanding an answer from him. Kaname smiled. Not many people _demanded _anything from a pureblood, but while he thought it would make him angry, Kaname felt rather... relieved to hear such insolence directed at him. Anyway, it wasn't like Zero understood the hiearchy completely yet. The pureblood chuckled to himself. Actually, looking at the determined lilac eyes, he doubted Zero would care who the hell Kaname was in the Level pyramid.

"It's true. I want your blood..." He saw some of that stubborn resolve fly right from Zero's body language, but Kaname wore a charming smile, his fangs visible in his mouth. They really were never completely like a human's canine teeth, but they definitely weren't as long as they could grow to be when he was hungry or aroused. "But rest assured, I will not bite anyone without their consent. Especially you."

Zero looked increasingly uncomfortable and Kaname hated that. He didn't want the human to be so tense with him, but he supposed it couldn't be helped. Zero was essentially his prey when you just looked at their race and almost every animal that was the prey was automatically conditioned to fear its predator. Whether or not Kaname meant to, he scared Zero. Plus the fact that they had an uncanny attraction for each other, also unknown to the waiter, it was bound to be awkward.

Ah, but Zero wanted to know so many things and Kaname would have to tell him or they would go nowhere...

"What do you mean by that?" Zero mumbled, absently touching the tender scar on his arm.

Kaname chanced to take a step closer and was glad to see Zero only flinch a bit, but not move away.

"You know... When I first saw you, I hardly imagined that you'd be here with me."

"I... I'm not _with _you..." Zero adamantly insisted, his cheeks a very faint pink. However, Kaname let out an amused chuckle- he could tell Zero was only being difficult and he continued, "I didn't think you'd... mean so much. That's why I won't. Because I don't want to hurt you... What I would do would certainly harm you in a way beyond physical pain. I'm positive it would."

Now Zero put a bit of distance between them, going to the door in a stiff walk. Kaname smiled. The human was so attractive when he blushed and scowled like that. But he was also sure the human moved away because Zero was a bit confused again. About what Kaname could mean by hurting Zero 'more than physical pain', yes, but mostly because of the feelings that Kaname was sure the waiter was experiencing.

Zero put his hand on the doorknob, glancing at Kaname in the corner of his eye.

"Come on. Let's stop talking about this... stuff and go take the tour; I'm hungry and tired."

Kaname nodded, deciding to leave Zero alone for now. He would push the issue of this later. It wasn't like Kaname had his feelings all together either.

"Well, if you are hungry and tired then perhaps we should postpone the tour until tomorrow. It's almost noon and I, too, am tired."

Zero looked over his shoulder and replied, "Oh, and, you could get burned, too... I forgot..." He trailed off into a frown and a blush when he saw Kaname's endeared smile at the concern. The human flung the foor open and stormed out, growling, "What have I gotten myself into now...?"

Easily catching up with Zero, Kaname explained that they were going to eat and then retire. Tomorrow night, when they would wake up, the human would have the same classes with the pureblood so Kaname could show him to his classes and help with them as well. After class, since Zero's prefect duties wouldn't be ready to start just yet, Kaname would then show him around campus properly.

It would be eventful and both of them knew it. Of course, neither of them thought that it would become as dangerous as it would...

--

Eating with a vampire was less strange to Zero than he thought it would be. Somehow, he imagined it to be less... elegant. Kuran cut his beautifully cooked steak with a knife and ate it with a fork... He drank something red from a glass made out of what looked like real crystal, used napkins...

"Kiryuu, is there something wrong?"

Zero's attention went back to Kuran's inquiring eyes rather than his lovely hands and sculpted mouth. He shook his head and mumbled, "Sorry... I just--"

Kuran smiled in a soft, amused way and cut in, "You imagined this steak dripping in blood? And me eating with my bare hands, tearing at it with my fangs?"

Zero blushed and scowled. Yes, that was exactly right... He gave Kuran's happily shining eyes a glare before irritatedly cutting into his own steak. He had the same thing as the vampire, but his drink was visibly different. Zero had green tea in his glass.

The brunette noticed the waiter's glancing at his glass and lifted it, explaining, "Well, I do like my meats a little rare, but not raw. That is very uncouth... But this-" his eyes flickered to the liquid in the glass and Zero's attention also went there. "This is what I was talking about when I mentioned the blood tablets. One puts them in water, or any other desired liquid, and they dissolve for easy consumption."

Zero eyed the translucent drink. He was pretty sure real blood was much, much thicker when gathered in a cup or something. He could see the slight distaste in Kuran's eyes when he spoke about them and obviously, the vampire wished the tablets made something a little closer to the real thing.

"Are they good?" Zero asked, more for conversation rather than wondering if the supplement really tasted like human blood...

Kuran tilted his head as if honestly considering and then swirled the drink around in his glass.

"No, not particularly. It's not warm nor thick like the real thing. It tastes rather bland which is why I usually have them with a more palatable drink. But they are not meant to taste good. These were designed with the goal of effectively keeping bloodlust at bay in vampires so co-existance would be an easier feat. Of course..." Kuran's voice changed slightly, but Zero could hear how it turned a bit sad. "It still has not been an easy road."

The waiter paused in his eating and saw how they kind of fell into an awkward silence with Kuran looking like he felt down. Zero never liked it when anyone other than himself was feeling upset- it made him want to help and this vampire was no exception, if not a special case...

"Hey, you still made a step in the right direction. At least now you and the Night Class don't need to feed from humans. I think that makes a big difference," he tried, attempting to not let these words sound weird coming from his mouth. Feeding from humans and such... This would take a bit of getting used to.

Of course, Kuran's eyes widened a bit at the conviction in the waiter's voice. Zero forced himself to hold the vampire's intense gaze because even if the silver-haired teen wasn't completely sure of the context the topic ran with, he was sure that Kuran was making good decisions and he needn't have such low self-esteem. After a moment of staring at each other, the vampire smiled at Zero again, making said human feel very self-conscious.

"You are right... Thank you, Kiryuu-kun." Of course, as he said this, Zero regretted drawing more attention to himself because now Kuran kept studying him contentedly like the first time they really spoke to each other.

_Great_.

Zero busied himself with the rather luxurious lunch, enjoying it thoroughly. He'd never eaten so good... Well, not after he was forced to leave his childhood home. At that thought, it was his turn to look melancholy. _Ichiru_... _Mother and Father_... He unfortunately remembered running down the hall four years ago to the sound of their screams only to arrive in the front room to see...

_"M-Mom?! Dad!!"_

He let out a sharp but quiet gasp and dropped his fork, squeezing his eyes shut. No... he tried so hard not to think of that on a regular basis...

"Kiryuu-kun?" came the quiet, but urgent, call.

Zero forced the sickening images away as best as he could before opening his eyes carefully as if the grotesque setting that night would be there when he looked. But no... all there was was a truly worried-looking vampire watching him. The waiter laughed dryly and ran a shaky hand back through his silvery hair.

"I... I'm fine... Sorry about that."

Kuran frowned and leaned away from his food, saying, "I can feel your aura and you are not fine."

Zero started and looked up at Kuran's almost angry-looking face. The waiter mumbled, "My aura?"

"Perhaps you didn't understand the first time, Kiryuu-kun, but I am sensitive to you. Everything about you strikes my senses like nothing else."

The waiter felt his face heat up uncomfortably as that subject was brought up again. Sure, everyone liked knowing that they were... needed, but this was just insane. Kuran was a _vampire_. Zero even wondered if Kuran understood that they were predator and prey. Humans like Zero were meant to be fodder for vampires like Kuran. Zero shuddered inwardly at the thought of him lying motionless under the brunette, the vampire's eyes glowing crimson in hunger as he lowered his head to the waiter's throat... his lips parted to reveal long, razor-sharp fangs; Zero wouldn't be able to do anything other than cry out in sharp agony as Kuran sank those fangs, down to the hilt, into his neck and drew from the human in deep, greedy gulps...

"Why are you afraid of me?" Kuran quietly asked, apparently able to feel the mounting fear towards him from Zero.

Zero pushed his plate away, losing his appetite and stood up abruptly. Why was he sitting here with a vampire anyway? Kuran himself made those Level Es sound dangerous and the waiter knew it from experience. However, he also knew that Level Es were a kind of vampire, so what made any of the others any different? His lilac eyes chilled over as he glared down at Kaname, the waiter's mood already volatile since he'd just thought of his loss of family (one of them missing to him).

"You're a vampire, Kuran. What makes you so different from those Level Es you told me about?" Zero demanded, a little surprised at the tone of his own voice. He hadn't meant to sound so... hateful, but his expression never wavered, even as Kuran stood up as well.

Of course, the waiter flinched and his heartbeat increased for more reasons than one when Kuran was suddenly upon him, the vampire mere inches away in less than a second. Zero saw the slight smirk of someone who was impressed when the human didn't back down.

Kuran purred, his voice dripping with bitterness even as it caressed Zero's senses with its clawed gentleness, "I am more different than them than you can imagine, Kiryuu-kun. Do not compare me to them. They are the scum of the vampire world and I will not be grouped with them as long as I can help it."

Zero scowled now, fighting the automatic trembles his body gave at the close proximity. He remembered what the reason Kuran gave for his shivers, but he still kept his own voice dangerously low while he replied, "How can you be of the same race and not be compared? It wanted blood; you want blood. I'd say that's pretty much the same thing."

Now the brunette's eyebrows revealed his ire, if only a bit.

"There is a pyramid that defines class in the vampire world and it is the most important method of deciding where one belongs in society." As the vampire spoke, he stepped closer to Zero, making the waiter back up at the same rate. Kuran slowly backed Zero across the room, talking as he went at the same steady pace. "At the top of the pyramid, there is Level A. It is made up of the most revered and untainted section of vampires: the purebloods. Their bloodline hasn't bred with humans and as such, they are the vampire at its best. They are the most influential, important presences in our world as they are law; however, there are only a handful left."

Zero didn't even seem to notice that he was moving back as Kuran approached. The human was caught up in the hypnotic, sensuous swirl of brown and brick red that made up the brunette's eyes...

"Below that, is Level B: the aristocrats. They are also very influential as their blood can almost be as rare as a pureblood's. They only have a bit of human blood in their lines and as such, still can tap into their powers to use their special abilities.

"Level Cs are merely common vampires. They have no special powers and only have their heightened senses, really, but as I've said, no level is as great as Level A."

A dark air crept into Kuran's voice as he spoke of the next level that Zero was somehow hearing past the roaring in his ears.

"Now... Level As are the only ones who can change humans into vampires, since I'm sure you have been dying to know that." He paused to soak in Zero's horrified look. Zero couldn't decipher the vampire's emotion, but he knew his own hands were shaking for real this time... "However, the human doesn't go to Level C. If the pureblood lets the human drink their blood in return, the human will stay in Level D: the ex-humans. They are hardly looked upon with glee among the society, but they aren't too much of a problem since most of the few purebloods left do not make them often. Any human thrall is kept around or killed when bitten."

Zero's eyes widened at the last sentence and he glared at the sadistic gleam in Kuran's eyes. The bastard was trying to scare Zero...! The waiter growled, his voice much quieter than he meant it to be, "And what happens if the human doesn't get the pureblood's blood?"

"I'm glad you asked."

Zero let out a soft, accidental gasp when his back thumped against a wall. He instinctively pressed back against it as much as he could. Kuran still pressed closer, his body less than an inch shy of touching Zero's.

"You see... If that happens, the human falls into the area below the pyramid: Level E. The End. They go mad and lust for nothing more than the living flesh and blood of humans. At that point, they must be killed. That is what I have been doing recently because of the anarchists- killing 'Es with some other Night Classmen. The enemy has a pureblood among them and he has been churning the abominations out like nothing."

Zero shakily asked, the question falling unchecked by his lips, "What level are you?"

Kuran smiled and leaned in. Zero flinched, but held still as the vampire whispered in his ear, "I am a pureblood."

Suddenly, Zero felt his arm swing out in front of him, but didn't feel it connect with anything. Kuran stood a few feet away, watching him. H... How dare that vampire look so calm when a mere second ago he was looking like he was going to eat the human alive?! And said human was about to almost have a heart attack?!

"Pureblood?! You... You can change...!"

Kuran nodded, walking swiftly back to their table.

"I can change humans, if I want to."

Zero wanted to follow him, but his feet wouldn't budge. And he knew it wasn't Kuran doing that this time. He watched the vampire pick up the blood tablet drink and down it in a few swallows. ..He... He must have been _thirsty_. Zero's fingers touched his own neck slightly and he felt them still shaking. Kuran could have so easily bitten him...

"I... I won't say I'm sorry," Zero called out. Kuran turned to him as he sat the glass back down. The waiter avoided eye contact. "But... I believe you. You aren't like the Level Es."

He thought he heard a smile in the vampire's voice as he spoke from across the room.

"I'm glad..."

Zero felt himself blush when he continued, "But you are a sadistic freak."

A silky sound of Kuran chuckling echoed in the empty room and Zero looked up slightly. Kuran looked nothing like the scary image he'd made a moment ago.

"I know." They both stared at each other from across the room for a moment until Zero tore his gaze away. He swore- he had to stop doing that. Kuran proceeded to say, "Well, if you are done, let's retire for today, hm?

He started from the large dining room and Zero followed, glad to hear about sleep instead of vampires and how he was destined to be with Kuran. It was becoming more apparent, no matter how strangely it was being shown.

--

Kaname bid Zero a good rest and mentally savored the bashful look the human gave him as he mumbled the same before shutting the door firmly. The pureblood chuckled and went the five feet down the hall to his own room. The first thing he did was call someone to go to Zero's address and get the things the waiter could possibly want moved here. Hopefully the touchy boy wouldn't freak out when he woke up tomorrow night to find all of his belongings... Because it seemed like Zero would react that way.

Kaname smiled. But he rather liked that about Zero. The unpredictableness. He was fairly sure it would eventually become a problem in some aspects, but the pureblood would bet it would be more fun than an issue.

In the dining room, Zero experienced something upsetting, judging by the way he'd dropped his cutlery... Obviously, though, it was a memory because the human displayed the body language of one who was trying to force an unpleasant memory or thought away. Concerned, the pureblood asked and somehow it turned into an intimidating lecture of the level pyramid. Well... Kaname kind of indulged himself with feeling his interest's fear, but he told himself that he wouldn't do that too often. He didn't like scaring people that way, especially Zero, but it felt really... thrilling. Even better, though, was the way Zero hardly reacted to the actual fact that he was a pureblood. (The human-changing part wasn't important to Kaname.) The brunette half-expected Zero to start worshipping him and the ground he tread upon, but no. Nothing like that. He'd even gone on to call Kaname a 'sadistic freak'. Kaname was used to being treated with respect, but hearing something like that didn't bother him. At least, when it came from the waiter, it was endearing somehow.

Kaname headed for the bathroom for a quick shower, wanting to be well-rested for tomorrow when he helped Zero with class and showed him around. But as soon as he laid a hand on the doorknob, an unpleasant and dirty-feeling aura touched his sixth sense; it was quickly followed by an intense feeling of anxiety from Zero. Kaname recognized the former aura immediately and got to Zero's door as fast as he could. The swine was closer than he thought it was.

He flung open the door to see a Level E perched on the footboard of Zero's bed, the balcony doors open with their curtains blowing around lazily and Zero himself against the opposite wall with Bloody Rose in his right hand- chain curled about Zero's bare feet- pointed right at the Level E's head. Drool was rapidly falling on the carpet and Kaname soon knew why by way of his sensitive nose. Zero had been injured again, but the wound was much less severe and the human barely looked in pain. Poison from an E was secreted near the cuticles and the tip of a claw wasn't going to do much other than sting.

"Zero!" Kaname hissed, blurting out the human's first name without thinking. He'd said it a few times already, but those were intentional. In a situation like this, what was said and how it was said took on a whole new meaning. The pureblood felt his heart beat a little faster and his aura began to darken and get hazy.

The Level E noticed him then and snarled quietly.

Zero also looked over at his name being called and even though his stance was firm, the look in his lavender eyes spoke volumes. Kaname came into the room.

"Shoot it, Zero... It's not human..." Kaname tried gently. He had quite a lock on the beast and could snap its head off with a thought, but he wanted Zero to kill it. Of course, if he'd walked in to see the E on top of the other, it wouldn't have been so clean cut, but it wasn't as alarming when no one was moving. At least the brunette had his head about him this time. Even if Kaname had this under control, he still could feel himself itching to protect Zero himself. The Level E was only a leap away from Zero and it was making him uncomfortably nervous.

Zero's voice was almost a whisper.

"I... I can't..."

Kaname growled lowly as the E looked back towards what it was trying to make its snack.

"Zero... You must... I know you feel Bloody Rose telling you, too. It is an anti-vampire weapon and we gave you that gun to defend yourself."

Zero hesitated, but Kaname could see his finger tightening on the trigger. Kaname could see the Level E's muscles rippling through its tattered clothes- it was going to strike since the pureblood wasn't doing much of anything. Kaname also readied his powers- it wouldn't lay another finger on Zero...

"How am I supposed to sleep in the day if I have to worry about you, Zero? Shoot it!" Kaname urged.

The Level E flew from its post and it should have been too fast for a human to even react to, but before Kaname even got to slam it somewhere else, gunfire rang out- three in a row- and the electric-sounding hum of the anti-vampire charm sang under it. The Level E jerked in the air and fell to the ground, screeching for a moment before exploding into dust. Immediately after, Zero fell back against the wall he was standing right in front of and turned his head away, the almost ghost-like look in his beautiful violet eyes apparent.

Kaname used his power instead to gently whisk the dust out of the open balcony doors while he made his way over to Zero.

"You did a very good job, Zero..." the pureblood murmured, frowning at the little scratch on Zero's right cheek that had a single line of blood dripping from it. "I'm sorry I didn't sense it earlier. I don't know what happened..."

Zero turned back to look at him after a second and shook his head.

"No... It wasn't your fault. Anyway, if you hadn't come in... I don't think I would've been able to shoot it," Zero quietly confirmed, visibly calming down. He would be a natural once he got it through his head that 'Es needed to be killed and weren't human at all. A soft smile touched the Zero's lips. "I see the difference between As and Es now..."

"Mm. I'm surprised you are not having a breakdown. You do realize that could have killed you, right?" Kaname asked.

Zero shrugged, putting Bloody Rose's safety back on, and murmured, "Well, I guess I just adapt quickly... I dunno."

Kaname smiled at the other and ran the back of his pointer finger down Zero's injured cheek. The unmarred skin was soft and smooth to the touch and he felt it warm instantly under his touch. Just before the waiter jerked away, Kaname leaned around and ran his tongue up the thin trail of blood leisurely, and then kissed along the scratch itself. At first, Zero tensed like he was going to pistol-whip Kaname over the head, but then a slightly awkward question was asked, "Y... You're just making it heal faster, right?"

The pureblood smiled against Zero's increasingly blushing cheek and gave it one more caress of his lips. The blood tasted so much better when venom wasn't saturating it... And Zero himself? Divine...

"Sort of." Well, sure, the wound wasn't bleeding anymore and it would heal faster, but really...

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zero growled, his free hand coming up to grab at Kaname's shoulder.

Kaname confessed, the flirtatious tone slipping in, "I mostly just wanted to kiss you."

The pureblood tried not to chuckle too loudly lest Zero heard him through the door he'd just slammed after throwing Kaname out. Kaname might get a matching hand print on his other cheek.

_**--**_

_**Author's Notes:**__ Hee~ I know, I know: Zero slapped Kaname and that was rather feminine. But he'll talk about that next chappie XD Gosh, this chappie was wild. I suck at this in terms of organization and pacing, but I am working towards something right now. fufufu... Please review. ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

_**.Silhouette Serenade- **_**A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Credit to:**__ LeVampireChevalier for Riido's demeanor and the way Kaname and Zero act for a moment in _The Echleons_. Very good fic so far ^^ Though, I think the way I did Riido was more played up than LVC's XD That Riido was more canon *fail*_

_**Author's Notes:**__ ^^ Hello everyone... I'm glad to see that most of you didn't mind the random stuff in the previous chappie. :D Like the E... One of my lovely reviewers wondered how the 'E got in undetected until it was too late and yush, that was intentional. Let's just say a (very) mini-climax is coming. ;3 Probably at the end of this chappie, in fact. Which means... most likely a cliffie of sorts. *jumps behind rock*_

_B-But at first, it'll kind of seem like a 'school-fic' if you know what I mean. But don't worry- this fic won't be so light the whole way through ;) Just stay with me, and you'll see._

_Although that little note seemed nice, I'm actually in a VERY, VERY pissed off mood right now. Fucking technology is making me crazy!! *gets this way when things don't work the way they should* Oh... but don't let that stop you from enjoying and then __**reviewing **__this chappie ^^ *twitch, twitch*_

_Read, enjoy, review~!_

_**-x-X-x-**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Zero huffed and tugged at his crimson tie's knot slightly. He wasn't used to wearing such... restricting clothing. A button-up shirt, a vest, a jacket, a tie... And what was this weird thingy for? He hadn't really seen anyone wearing this white uniform since he'd arrived, but when he went out to the garden that one time, he'd seen a few students with a black version. Perhaps that was the Day Class then?

With a slight growl, he took off the jacket and removed the vest, putting the latter article back on a hanger laying on the bed before slipping the crisp former item back on. He was sure one piece of the uniform missing wouldn't be a problem... He eyed what looked like mere accessories and left those on the dresser. God... Good thing he didn't pay for this school. Of course, he now felt terribly in debt to Kuran... not that he hadn't before.

Redoing his tie and 'accidentally' leaving it looser than it was supposed to be, he turned to stare at a pile of boxes in the corner. He sighed. Yeah. When he woke up a little after sunset, like he was used to doing anyhow since he used to work the night shift at his job, he didn't really notice the boxes and wandered into the bathroom groggily. After using the facilities and taking a quick shower, etc., he had gone to the dresser to see if any underwear was there for him.

Well, there was. And it was all his clothes from home- neatly folded and put away. Another drawer down housed his pajamas; the last drawer, his jeans and such. He then proceeded to check the wardrobe to see all of his shirts, and his shoes on the bottom. Then he had noticed the boxes and figured those were his other things that he would have to unpack himself since they were things their owner's personal taste would have to handle.

Zero hadn't planned on remembering it then, but his thoughts had been pulled to the only one who would know his past and current address- Kuran- and the waiter inevitably recalled what happened yesterday.

Since then, which was about fifteen minutes ago, the waiter's brain took the courtesy of happily letting him know that it had successfully encoded yesterday's events and information. He remembered the initial 'we are destined to be together' line; the chill-inducing pyramid lecture that ended in Zero learning that Kuran was a rare, pureblood vampire capable of changing humans; and then the attack from the Level E where he felt the power of his new weapon, Bloody Rose. The gun really seemed to lend him power when he was in distress. Of course, a certain pureblood vampire also contributed quite a lot when it came to pulling the trigger. The two shots that immeditately followed the first seemed to be the gun, though, somehow telling Zero to shoot again and again because that's what it would take. It was strange. He was aware of it and felt that it was foreign, and yet, it seemed to come naturally. But he knew that Bloody Rose was an anti-vampire weapon. And it was made to be in the hands of a vampire killer... A hunter.

Zero felt pretty sure that he would not hesitate so badly next time he needed to kill an 'E, even if he wasn't a born hunter. Those things should not be allowed to live and he realized that all too well now. He didn't need to see it kill someone to know that much, and he didn't plan on seeing it happen.

Presently, Zero took said gun from the nightstand right next to where his head lay on the bed and as he clipped it to his belt loop, he continued his thoughts to no less than a minute after the 'E died. Ah... Kuran had...

_"I mostly just wanted to kiss you."_

And then, without thinking, Zero had slapped him as he felt his own face burning hotly.

Now Zero was slightly blushing again as he put his new, shiny, leather shoes on. Not only had he been... kissed by Kuran, the waiter freaking resorted to slapping the vampire before forcing him out of the room at record speed. Ugh. The least he could've done was shove Kuran or something more... manly. Not that secretly enjoying the soft pair of lips brushing over his aching cheek was manly, but still...

_Of course, it... it would have been rude to do anything other than a gentle repercussion after that, right? It was an expression of... care from him to me, that's all. He was just flirting and I mean, he's already been showing some signs- unless that's just how vampires are. If I had shoved at him or yelled, he would've gotten upset and I didn't mind _that_ much- it wasn't like he kissed me on the... the lips. And if I had stood there, looking all stupid and blushing like an idiot..._

Zero's worked up thoughts paused for a moment as he started to regret his impulsive arm. His thoughts then snickered at him, _Standing there would have been better than hitting him at all, stupid._

"I wonder if he's mad..." Zero murmured to himself, his shoulders sagging slightly. He hoped not, because Kuran was probably going to stop by the waiter's room to walk with him to the academics building and if the pureblood was mad, it would be terribly awkward. Or maybe Kuran won't even pick Zero up...? What if Zero had offended the vampire _that _much...!

Zero hurried to the door, intent on catching Kuran to apologize. It was one thing to be in a new school with one person as your only friend, but it was a completely different situation when you're in a class with vampires and a whole _other_ group of them was trying to kill you... And all you had was an apparently super strong vampire as your friend. Zero couldn't let Kuran ignore him. He told himself that his desire to rectify his mistake had nothing to do with how his body tingled at the mere thought of the pureblood...

The human flung the door open and ran smack into an unyielding surface. As his face pressed into it almost painfully, he mentally snarled, _Who the hell is standing right in front of--_

"Kiryuu-kun, are you all right?"

Zero flinched as he felt Kuran's arms around him and he backed up, breaking their hold before it got too snug. He glanced at the vampire who was very beautifully turned out in his own white uniform- every piece of it present and enhancing the pureblood's already lovely disposition. Zero thought the uniform would look a little odd on himself since his natural coloring was lighter than most, and seeing the clothes on Kuran only braced that thought. The dark waves of his hair and seemingly always smoldering brick red eyes set off the snow-white of the clothes and captured the crimson of the tie perfectly. Then again, the slivers of black on the uniform countered Kuran's pale, creamy skin and Zero guessed that Kuran would pretty much look good in just about anything... The silver-haired teen cursed his very slight blush and mumbled, looking away, "I'm fine."

"But you seemed like you were in a hurry..." Kuran continued, oblivious to Zero's discomfort. Of course, said waiter seemed to understand that the vampire meant well and just assured, "I... was just making sure you didn't go without me."

The brunette looked a little surprised, as if the notion never even crossed his mind... and Zero figured, now that he was standing before the innocent-eyed pureblood, that it honestly hadn't.

Kuran reached forward and gently pulled Zero from his room with an arm around the human's waist and then, letting him go, shut the door. As Zero put on a slightly indignant expression, the pureblood smiled charmingly and said, "Why would I pass up a chance to be with you? I was coming to get you just now when you bumped into me..."

Zero faltered in the face of Kuran's openly affectionate words and he glared at the brunette, even as a faint rosiness settled on his cheeks. Kuran seemed to be getting more bold with this stuff...

"...I see you've retrieved my things from my house..."

As half-expected by Zero, Kuran's face lit up a bit and he smiled, saying, "Yes. I thought you would want your things since this will be your home for quite some time."

Zero sent a dry smile Kuran's way as he heard the _Did I do good?_ tone in the other's voice. It was very kind of the vampire to send for his things, but it didn't really feel too good to basically hear that yes, he no longer had a normal life. Even if Kuran practically handed him a new, better one on a silver platter, Zero missed working and although it sounded strange, even to himself, he rather missed the struggle in the real world. Of course... the world he'd fallen into was much more interesting.

"Thank you, Kuran-san. Well... let's go."

"I would very much like it if you called me 'Kaname'."

Zero hesitated and then saw the utter seriousness in the russet eyes.

"...Okay. Kaname." It was really the first time he'd said the brunette's first name and Zero was suddenly very glad he was given permission to use it.

"And may I call you 'Zero'? I can say -kun, if you'd like..." Kaname also seemed as if his night just got miles better from hearing Zero say his name.

Zero shook his head and couldn't help but smile a bit. This vampire was much too considerate to him. It was weird in a nice way.

"'Zero' will be fine... Come on."

Kaname smiled now and waited until Zero started for the stairway down the hall before walking after him. As they reached the top of the stairs, Zero paused at the sight of a bunch of people- vampires, standing at the bottom and looking up at them. Kaname continued down, his hand sliding down the rail and as the human looked at him uncertainly, he thought he looked kind of like the prince he seemed to be...

Kaname, now at the bottom and quietly greeting his classmates, turned and looked back up to where Zero was frozen in place. Most of the unbelievably handsome vampires didn't look to happy to see the human who had been taking up much of Kaname's attention, but said human did spot Yuuki and some other familiar faces- that blue-eyed blonde seemed to be rather... hostile...

"Zero, come," Kaname urged, holding out a hand as if he were beckoning a shy kitten from a tree it had climbed up in.

The 'shy kitten' in question started at Kaname's prompt and tensely descended the stairway, his eyes on the steps the whole time. He could feel his skin crawling from the vampires' generally cold stares. Zero was definitely uncomfortable now, and especially when he was right in front of Kaname and the pureblood decided to look up at his classmates and say, "I would appreciate it if you would stop looking at him that way." And Zero would bet almost anything that he heard a low tone of possessiveness in the brunette's voice.

Zero looked up at the rest of the Night Class to see them turning away, some murmuring their apologies as they did so. The only ones still looking at him were Kaname and Yuuki. Although both of them looked unbothered by Kaname commanding the others like that, Zero scowled and quietly said, "They obviously dislike me already and I don't think that helped, Kaname." Using the male brunette's name came easily, but it still was a bit awkward since Zero was pretty sure that if the pureblood had a tail, he'd wag it when his name was spoken.

As Kaname looked like he was about to say something, Yuuki cut in, cooing, "Oh, he called you 'Kaname'! No honorifics either? What happened while I wasn't around, huh?" Her eyebrows arched suggestively and Zero merely huffed, waiting around for the doors to open. He wasn't looking at the siblings any longer, too worried about starting to blush again from Yuuki's words, but he heard Kaname calmly say, "We have not done anything. I asked him to call me by my name that way and I have been allowed to call him 'Zero'."

The waiter felt his face warm anyway since, well... Kaname had kind of just lied. _Unless admitting that you have some kind of affection for me and then informing me that you wanted to... wanted to _kiss _me wasn't anything. _Zero wondered absently why he wasn't experiencing a more violent desire to murder Kaname for coming onto him like this...

Apparently, the sister Kuran noticed Zero's failed attempt at escapism and she came up beside him, smiling.

"May I call you 'Zero-kun', too?"

Zero automatically shifted his gaze to Kaname, who just smiled sympathetically. The human looked back at Yuuki and figured it wouldn't do him any harm to be on friendly terms with another vampire. And since breeding with a human made vampires Level B and below, Yuuki must also be a pureblood since she's Kaname's sister. Perhaps that's why she remained looking curiously at Zero even after Kaname requested the others to look away...

"If you want to," Zero shrugged, offering a slight smile. He wondered if the Kuran children were raised in an environment that was different than the others. No one really seemed to care for his presence like Yuuki and Kaname did. Kaname... well, he was certainly infatuated with Zero, but Yuuki gave off a different sort of pull to the human. It was hard to explain, as most feelings are, but if one could imagine a big sister type of feeling then that's the aura she seemed to give off for Zero.

"Okay! You can call me 'Yuuki-chan', then," she happily told him. Zero nodded, feeling unusually comfortable around these two. Even with the overall brooding feeling drifting over from the rest of the group...

Yuuki talked to Zero about random things- from if he would cook desserts for her to why he wasn't wearing his full uniform- until suddenly, two uniformed maids came from another room and stood before the doors. They bowed briefly to the Night Class as if they were truly lords and ladies, and then proceeded to open both doors wide. Zero was startled to hear screams and what sounded obnoxiously like an endless _'kyaaaa!_' as the doors opened. Before Zero even thought of asking, too confused as to what the hell was going on, Kaname leaned closer and murmured, "That is what you will be handling very soon..."

Zero frowned at the mob of black-clad girls crowding the doorway. He almost didn't want to be the one dealing with _that_, but someone obviously had to do something. They were very rowdy and looked kind of lecherous, which was creepy to see, honestly. Ah, and that _noise_... Yeah, Zero would definitely have to take care of that and he was fairly sure he could do it well. He had this glare that he could use like no other...

He felt a nudge to his side and looked over to see Yuuki. She smiled and said, "Don't worry, Zero-kun. I've been trying to get Headmaster to let me be a guardian, too, since the idea of co-existance is something important to me as well. The way the Day Class girls carry themselves is a threat to that ideal. He's been too worried that I'd get hurt." She paused to roll her eyes playfully. "But now that you're here, I'm sure he'll let me. We'd make a great team!"

Zero felt a little better, knowing that he may get help taming that collective beast of raging female hormones and he nodded.

The group began forward slowly, that blonde vampire from before with the chilly glare leading and seeming rather happy that girls were flocking around him and screeching in his ears.

_"Idol-senpaiiii...!!"_

Zero wrinkled his nose and wondered who on Earth would name their son 'Idol', but Kaname must have seen the waiter looking because the pureblood said, his voice oddly low but loud enough for Zero to hear, "His name is Hanabusa Aidou. He is one of my closer associates that I mentioned earlier. The girls call him Idol... Yuuki and I are the only purebloods here and my cohorts are all nobles."

The waiter nodded, glad that as they passed through the throng of females that the way had been somewhat parted by the others. He heard various other names being squealed, but he was pretty sure that one of the loudest was:

_"Kaname-senpaiiii...!!"_

He felt a strange pang in his stomach and he knew it wasn't because some of the girls were now noticing him and staring curiously as if they would call his name if they knew it... (but that did make him feel uncomfortable, too.) Zero glanced up at Kaname and saw that the vampire seemed unfazed by the ruckus and the enamoured cries thown his way. Zero smirked dryly and murmured, instinctively knowing the pureblood would be able to hear him, "What? No nickname?"

Now the brunette moved his gaze somewhere other than straight ahead and he smiled at Zero.

"No. Not that I know of."

Proud of himself for only trembling a little under the warm smile, Zero nodded up to Aidou and said, "Well he seems to like his."

Kaname nodded and looked up to the blue-eyed, blonde noble.

"Yes, Aidou is... like that."

Zero tilted his head as he heard the slight tint of amused affection in the pureblood's voice when he spoke about the noble. He didn't think about the comment before he voiced it and the waiter went ahead and pointed out, "You like him, huh?"

Gentle brown eyes stared at him, even as they walked on and Zero looked away. The silver-haired teen could feel Kaname's wonderous gaze on him and the human murmured, "What...?"

Kaname's voice was even, if not a little incredulous, when he replied, "He is my friend, yes... Are you jealous?"

At first, Zero just furrowed his brow, not really comprehending, but suddenly an embarrassed heat washed over him. That _had_ sounded horribly jealous, hadn't it? Damn... Well, it was only worse because he honestly hadn't meant to make it sound that way, but playing it back in his head, Zero wondered if his subconscience was trying to tell him something. Something he really didn't want to deal with right now. Emotions and things like that weren't on his 'important' list. He tended to put them off until they became crucial to aknowledge. Otherwise, they were merely stressors, which were something he certainly didn't need anymore of at the moment. Not when he was going to class with a bunch of vampires.

"I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?" he insisted, ignoring the fact that that was borderline 'doth protest too much'.

Even with the swift and double rejection, Kaname smiled, a shimmer in his eyes as he turned back to where he was going.

"That's too bad. I would've liked that."

Even Zero could tell that Kaname was being sarcastic in the first part- not believing the human's words, and honest in the second.

--

For some reason, Kaname enjoyed seeing how easily and swiftly Zero learned the Night Class' lessons. Of course, only about half of the vampires themselves paid much attention to it like the human seemed to be doing, but it wasn't like the pureblood was one to talk. He couldn't really seem to stop glancing at Zero, who was seated right beside him, just to look at all sorts of things. The human's handwriting as he did some classwork, the way he'd rest the eraser end of the pencil against his lips when he thought... During the lecture, though, Zero hadn't taken any notes...

"Zero, you didn't take notes..." Kaname murmured, still watching Zero evenly.

The human discreetly glanced around him as if checking to see if he would get in trouble for talking and Kaname smirked, saying, "We can talk... It's not as if it's a test or anything..."

However, Zero just frowned and looked at the pureblood, quietly correcting, "I know that. But your friends don't seem to like it when we talk to each other."

Kaname looked past Zero for the first time in a while and indeed, the other vampires looked away from the two. A few of them in particular looking disgusted that a human had captured the pureblood's interest so much. Yuuki, across the seats in the same row as Kaname and Zero, seemed to be the only one unaffected by Zero's presence. She was asleep, her head on the desk, as usual. One wondered how she managed to pass sometimes...

But the others. They would have to accept Zero. Kaname would not tolerate anything less than that. It was bad enough that the human was always in danger of 'Es, even with Kaname around, but to have the whole Night Class against him- when they were the ones who were supposed to be showing Zero that vampires weren't bad... That was not happening while Kaname was in charge. The Night Class will help protect Zero and will help him adjust to their way of life and if not, there would be consequences.

Only half-aware and half-caring, Kaname's aura had chilled a bit, thinking of how rude the aristocrats were being. Well, most of them. Takuma had already offered to help Zero with anything he may need, Shiki was beside the blonde when it was said, so he'd help too. Rima reported not even knowing about Zero until just at class changeover. Kain seemed silently curious. Seiren hardly cared about what Zero did, as long as it didn't threaten Kaname in any way. Now... Ruka Souen and Aidou... _they_ were like lit dynomite. They could hardly look in Zero's general direction without trying to bore holes into his head with their glares. Kaname knew they cared for him in a way the others didn't seem to, but they were now causing a problem. Zero was now part Kaname's fate, maybe the whole thing, and the pureblood wouldn't grant them much mercy if they overstepped their boundaries. Which, they wouldn't mean to, but the brunette could see it happening. Easily. ...Especially with Aidou.

Upon feeling the atmosphere change eerily, Zero frowned, a bit of fear creeping into his eyes.

"Is that... you?"

Kaname mentally shook himself. He had to be careful...

"Oh. Yes, forgive me. And accept my apology on their behalf. I do not know why they are behaving that way."

The pureblood knew the others could hear him and right then, he could tell they would now be more secretive in their dislike, at least.

Zero looked down at his book and sighed.

"Kaname, don't worry about it. I understand why they are upset. You said that you are a rare vampire. A pureblood. They hold you dear, do they not?"

Trying not to feel conceited when he did so, Kaname nodded. Well, it was true, anyway.

The human nodded, looking back up at the brunette with a stern look.

"Yeah. So stop making a big deal out of it. And don't get mad at them, either."

Kaname was mildly shocked. He hardly ever heard someone tell him what to do like that, but again- it was different with Zero. He was fairly sure that if one of the nobles spoke to him that way, the pureblood would express deliver a slap to their face. Even he himself and Yuuki sparsely commanded each other that way. Even so, with Zero, he just softly said, "Fine, then."

The human smiled a bit before turning back to look over some material in the book, leaving Kaname to deal with his fluttering heart. Zero should smile more often... It was still stange to feel himself reacting to a human this way, but the pureblood liked it and believed that what he felt was sincere and something worth pursuing.

It was kind of ironic, though. Kaname hated that the anarchist harrassment was reaching its peak right around now and that Zero was now a major component in it. Essentially, whoever had Zero was at an advantage. As long as Kaname had him, the human was safe and could even help, since he seemed to have natural and aquired skills that could be honed to aid in hunting vampires. Zero could help fight, if and when it came to that... even if Kaname would rather the human stay away from danger. Especially the pureblood on the other side. Which was why Kaname and the academy would surely lose if Zero got taken away by the anarchists. The enemy pureblood wouldn't think twice about torturing Zero right in front of Kaname, if the damned bastard could manage it. And then... and then Zero might fall prey to the other Level A's fangs and Kaname would see him suffer and bleed, and if they didn't let him change into a Level E and let him loose for Kaname himself to kill, they'd all feed from the waiter until he...

Kaname looked away from Zero as he felt his aura trying to escape again. Just thinking about it made Kaname want to crawl into bed and never get out again. This certainly wasn't a normal attraction. It was much too strong. And the only reason the pureblood minded was because of the aforementioned reasons: Zero was a beautiful liability. So tantilizing... But it was like having a dentist appointment the day after Halloween. You want those sweet treats, but God knows if you eat them and get carried away- because you know you'll get carried away- it will be hell when you get to the dentist. Kaname wanted Zero and he wanted him to stay alongside the brunette, but not only had it already made a weakness in Kaname's form, it also put the human himself in harm's way. Oh, but Kaname was already too far into Zero's involuntary magnetic field to get out now. He couldn't get rid of Zero, that was _way_ out of the question. He would just have to be extra vigilant...

"Kaname?"

"Zero."

Zero blinked at the somewhat vacant haze in Kaname's eyes as the pureblood turned and the waiter continued, "Could you... help me with this problem?"

Kaname smiled, brushing aside the thoughts plaguing his mind. He was with Zero now, in class. This was no time for such dark thoughts. He looked over as Zero explained what they were _supposed_ to be doing, actually stressing that word as he pointedly glanced up at Kaname. The pureblood just smiled and told the human how to do the problem, showing that he had all the time in the world to look at Zero since he, Kaname, knew what they were _supposed_ to know.

--

After classes, Zero looked a bit tired, but he made Kaname show him around the school and campus, adding in that the sooner he learned the lay of the grounds, he could start his job as a guardian.

"Did the Day Class girls bother you that much, Zero?" Kaname asked amusedly as he walked beside the human, leaving the academics building. They'd just got done with that and were actually moving to look around the courtyards and such.

Zero scowled at the memory and said, "Yeah. They do. How can you stand all of that noise everyday?"

"One gets used to it."

"I won't... When I start being a prefect, they won't be making such a din, trust me..."

Kaname shook his head, a smile playing over his lips. Yes, he could see that glare now, scaring the Day Class girls into place.

They eventually reached an area of forest that led right up to the Moon Dorms and Kaname explained that this was a popular place for the 'fangirls' to hide and try and take pictures and such. Zero snorted softly as he looked around, remembering the surroundings. The pureblood opened his mouth to say something else, but suddenly his senses went nuts and he spun around, looking deeper into the wooded area.

His eyes widened and he darted over faster than a heartbeat, flush against Zero with his arms around the human. Zero let out a muffled noise as Kaname was buffeted by something sharp that sliced through his uniform's back easily. He didn't wince, only cursed himself mentally as he squeezed Zero tighter, protectively. His skin was just barely skimmed.

After all, it was only a Level E that had slashed at him and their poison wouldn't have worked on a pureblood anyhow.

Zero was pushing against his shoulders now, tossing his head free of the trap Kaname's chin and chest had made.

"Kaname, what the hell are--" his voice died in the air as he saw the 'E, crouched in the darkness and looking like it was snickering that it'd spilled a Level A's blood. "K...Kaname," Zero lowly whispered.

But Kaname knew he had Zero safe because he let his mind and senses function at full speed. Why wasn't he able to sense the 'Es until it was too late? He'd been able to do it on the last voluntary hunting him and the others had gone on. Ever since that one 'E got into Zero's room, Kaname could hardly feel them... He closed his eyes, much to a captive Zero's horror.

_Please don't tell me that they've made some kind of charm..._

But the anarchists did something to their 'Es, because Kaname could feel Takuma and some of the others on another side of the Moon Dorms and yet, the 'E three yards away felt like it was three miles away. Zero's alarmed yell alerted Kaname to the tree above them. Another 'E sat among its branches, looking down at them hungrily.

"Kaname, let me go, I'll shoot them!"

But Kaname just growled, the 'Es shifting nervously. This was bad. If he tried hard enough, he could feel a few more approaching, but one presence among them was definitely not an 'E. It was an 'A. Even more worse, Kaname knew that if he was having _this_ much trouble sensing the anarchists, the nobles wouldn't be able to tell they were here until they saw the enemy... or scented the blood that was about to be spilt.

Zero bit out a strained groan as he tried shoving Kaname off. However, the pureblood barely felt it as his iron grip kept Zero close. This could be it- the deciding battle. Or it may be a whim of one of the anarchist leaders. Either way, this location wasn't satisfactory. Kaname swept the struggling waiter into his arms and took off at full speed towards the front of the Moon Dorms. The others would be able to get the message quicker if 'Es were dying and such there.

The 'Es were left behind and Kaname was sure to keep a sharp eye out for ones that his sixth sense couldn't feel. They reached the gates without mishap and Kaname wondered briefly if the 'A sense had been false as he sat a confused Zero down... when suddenly, from behind him, he heard a low chuckle. Kaname quickly stepped in front of Zero as he turned.

"Why, hello Kaname. Didn't you sense my arrival?"

Kanme fought the urge to just bare his fangs and kept his dignity and poise about him- even now, he could just barely feel the powerful tinge of the other pureblood before him.

"No. I think perhaps you should remember to remove that charm on you and your guests next time, Riido."

Riido smiled in such a way that made it seem like they were just talking about the weather and he made a show of leaning around as if peeking behind Kaname's back. The younger pureblood did let out a soft growl this time, his eyes burning as he kept them trained on his uncle. This was the main leader of the anarchists and _this guy_ was the reason why the group was so strong and organized. Riido Kuran may be crazy, but he was a Kuran. And Kurans knew how to run a plan and play the game.

"Now, who is this tasty little morsel you have there? A human boy with silver hair and lavender eyes?"

Kaname heard Zero growl now, but Kaname just looked over his shoulder slightly and the waiter calmed down, humiliation in evident his aura.

"Don't worry about him--"

"Oh, wait, I know who that is," Riido said, his mismatched blue and red eyes twinkling as Kaname's chest hurt from those words. "That," the deranged pureblood claimed, pointing a finger at Zero, who had moved to the side a bit to see, "is our new target."

"No--" Kaname tried, his voice a husky snarl, his lips and nose twitching to display his fangs.

Riido once again cut him off, his voice casual and cool, with, "Yes. I don't see what's so great about him, honestly. Sure, his coloring is rare, but then again- so is mine. He is only a human... Perhaps... you intend to change him?"

Kaname felt Zero's fear increase and he thought he felt the waiter back away from him a bit.

"Zero, please don't listen to him. Stay close to me..."

"Zero? Such a cute name, too. Ah, wait, I know," Riido said, wagging a finger in the air. "I've got it. He is your thrall, isn't he?"

Both Kaname and Zero burned with shame and mortification. It wasn't true, but the way they currently were feeling about one another didn't help the way it looked to Riido. The older pureblood laughed.

"Isn't that adorable? My little Kaname finally has his own bed toy now."

Kaname refused to let himself get riled up any more, but he felt a very faint warmth to his cheeks and was about to enforce some of that legendary placidity that he had when he heard a chain rattle and a click. Kaname turned a bit to see Bloody Rose aimed nicely over his shoulder at Riido, but the former pureblood hissed, "No, Zero."

The waiter's cheeks were more flushed than Kaname's.

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

"He is a pureblood- you don't understand--"

Riido broke in again, loudly, "If I may intervene. I'm not here to fight. Not today. I was just here to see how well you and your slave get along. I must be going now, the sun will be up in a few hours and, well you know. I must say, though, Kaname, I am rather disappointed in the abundance of fear I felt from you. If I were you, I would get rid of _Zero_. That is, if you really want to take_ my_ rightful spot as the Kuran heir."

And then he was gone, leaving a now doubtful, bewildered and wary Zero and a stressed, angry and apprehensive Kaname. They exchanged looks for a short moment before Zero took long, harsh strides towards the gates and Kaname followed, forcing himself to have patience.

"Zero, wait..."

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ :D Stayed up till 3:30 am! ^^ I hope you enjoyed it and its plot-ness XD Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**.Silhouette Serenade- **_**A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Credit to: **__The ever-lovely Blackened Wing for the idea of ex-human binding. *hearts* So smart..._

_**Author's Notes:**__ XD haha~ You know what I noticed? I used going to the dentist as a metaphor in the last chappie and I had to go to the dentist that Saturday XDD Ah, the subconscience. That dirty bastard *slow, affectionate shakesfist*_

_That reminds me- a new forum is up XD It's about inspiration from music. If you know a song that makes you think of Kaname and Zero, go there and tell me about it ^^ I love songs that remind me of those two and make me wanna write 8D_

_Read, enjoy, review~!_

_**-x-X-x-**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_A thrall. A bed toy. A slave..._

Zero hated to think it, but Riido had implanted some serious doubt in the waiter's mind about Kaname. He had already perhaps realized that vampires were more sensual and more sexual creatures than humans, given their natural beauty and effortless seduction, but he didn't really heed it as a warning. As something that would happen to him. He didn't think for a moment that Kaname would do that to him... at least, he _hadn't_.

Zero kept walking as he heard Kaname following him, close behind. After the pureblood's initial call for him to wait, the brunette spoke no more, but he was still coming, passing the shocked-looking nobles near the foot of the stairs. Apparently, they'd been a little late at realizing what was going on out in front of the dorms. The blonde, Aidou, was the first to vocally express his distress at seeing Kaname's uniform ripped at the back and he came forward.

"Kaname-sama, what happened?" he asked, his voice soaked in worry.

The brunette didn't stop at all since Zero also briskly made his way up the stairs, but he did softly say, "I will be holding a meeting in the common room in thrity minutes."

Zero figured in the back of his mind that that was all they needed to know and they'd be there. Zero himself on the other hand...

Now that they were approaching Zero's room, Kaname must have felt like they could talk because just as the waiter reached out to grab his doorknob, the pureblood grabbed his wrist gently but firmly.

"What will you do, Zero?"

The human tore his hand away and glared at Kaname. He wasn't sure why he was so angry, but he was. He was scared now that'd he came face to face with the enemy pureblood- the one who seemed like the vampires Zero previously imagined and spoke of things the silver-haired teen barely thought vampires did. He had even felt the menace radiating off of Riido's body, those hungry eyes looking at the human like he was nothing more than a yummy pastry on display. One iris burning with mania, the other frozen with hatred- it was ultimately unnerving and Zero became more aware that the things he was now tanlged up in were no joke. Somehow, Riido was even more dangerous-feeling than the Level Es he created....

Zero calmed down... in terms of panic, anyway- his emotions effectively separating themselves into confusion, fear, disappointment and exhaustion.

"I should leave here, Kaname..." Zero quietly told the pureblood, looking at his feet forlornly.

He could almost hear the tightness in Kaname's voice when he replied, "You... really want to leave?"

"..." _I should, but... when you talk to me like that, I..._

"Zero, you know I will protect you, so you should not be afraid of them. And if it is those things that Riido said about you and I... If you want to escape _me_..."

Zero tensed and his unreasonable fear rose again. Kaname continued, "Then please listen to me... I may believe that you are undeniably part of my fate, but that does not mean I will turn you into a... thrall."

"...Do all vampires have a sex slave?" Zero asked in a bitter whisper, looking back into Kaname's eyes.

The pureblood seemed uncomfortable talking about this, but he didn't hesitate in answering, "It is not something all vampires can do. Purebloods can bind their ex-humans to them, arresting their bodies and wills so that the ex-human will be nothing more than a living puppet... When that happens... usually the ex-human is used for blood and sexual purposes, yes."

Zero almost felt like his head was going to start spinning and he got a bit dizzy. He put his hand to his head and let out a slow breath. Ex-human slaves... Bound by a pureblood and used for blood and sex. This was too much. What was to stop Kaname from changing Zero and doing that to him? Zero felt guilty for wondering that since the pureblood already assured that he wasn't going to bite the waiter, but now said waiter recalled that words could be just that, and mean nothing at all. Kaname could just be trying to win his trust so that he could, indeed, bind and use Zero...

_But he covered you in the forest and got himself cut to protect you. Invincible or no, Kaname letting himself getting hurt like that for you wasn't neccessary._

He lifted his lilac gaze again to the silently pleading brown one and held them for a moment. At times, this vampire could look like Riido had- calculating and aloof, but usually... or at least when he was alone with someone he trusted, Kaname looked downright sad. Alone. Someone who was like Riido wore a strange expression of eerie elation no matter what they felt, but beings like Kaname... People like _this_ pureblood made Zero want to protect them from the cruel world. Of course, the waiter could hardly hope to protect someone who can do just about anything.

"I'm... I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll stay," Zero murmured. He could at least stay when things were getting hectic...

Kaname's eyes brightened a bit and his body language perked up.

"Really? That is wonderful... You trust me, then?" The unhidden hope in the pureblood's voice was... cute.

Zero straightened his posture as well and shrugged.

"I guess so. I mean, if you haven't bitten me yet, that must count for something, right?"

Kaname looked disappointed and relieved at the same time at that answer, but he nodded.

"I'm glad you aren't going, Zero..."

Zero sighed and put both of his hands over his eyes. Ah, here we go. But he was so tired again, too... Too much crap was happening. He wondered if he would be able to even get any sleep today. He was so paranoid now, seeing all that he had in the few days he'd been here, and knowing that it was himself that most of it was aimed towards now. He glanced at Kaname who looked like he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and Zero's shoulders slumped.

"Aren't you going to go to your room?"

"Not if you invite me into yours," Kaname said, a sly smirk forming across his lips.

Zero scowled to cover his soft blush and opened his door. At the waiter's nod, Kaname went ahead in, looking right excited in his own way, the human grumbled, keeping his eyes down, "It's not as if you'll be in here long. You have to go talk to the others in a little bit."

The pureblood looked around the room interestedly as if it was the first time he'd been in here, but Zero knew Kaname wouldn't find anything different than the last time he was here. The only thing different was that housekeeping had come in and cleaned up the drool stain at the foot of Zero's bed from the 'E. The boxes still weren't unpacked and Zero pointed that out to Kaname.

The brunette smiled.

"I can help you, if you'd like."

Zero shook his head and wandered to the bathroom to look at what was probably a worn-looking boy in the mirror.

"I thought I told you that you have to go to that meeting," Zero said, shaking his head in amused exasperation as he flicked on the bathroom light. Indeed, Zero saw that his eyes and the area around them were darkened with lack of sleep, and even his hair looked a little listless, if that were possible. He wasn't very surprised- things were going downhill considering Kaname's affairs, which, for some reason, was making Zero stressed. Riido, as he'd heard Kaname call the other pureblood, was obviously a big deal and he definitely wasn't supposed to be at the academy. And Zero also guessed that Kaname was supposed to be able to sense others before they were even in sight, but the resident pureblood hadn't sensed Riido or the 'Es. That was a bad thing, too.

The other vampires needed to be informed of this and here Kaname was, offering to help Zero unpack.

"I still have ten minutes," Kaname told him teasingly, watching as the waiter came out of the bathroom momentarily to remove his uniform jacket, draping it over a chair. Zero rolled his eyes.

"You were the one who called it, Kaname..."

"I will talk to them, don't worry. ...Riido appearing had not been expected. Of course, that was all the more reason for me to watch out for him." Zero paused in his walk back to the bathroom and looked over his shoulder as Kaname's voice dropped in mood. The pureblood continued, "They have charms up that seem to block their auras, and they're fairly powerful. I can only just sense them when they are close enough and that is a serious disadvantage that they have hit us with... That's why I need to talk to the others."

"What can they do?" Zero asked.

"Well, as a whole, I will make sure they are on focused and alert at all times. If they cannot sense the anarchists, it would be disaterous for the academy and its students. And if the humans get hurt and the school gets shut down, the idea of co-existence will die... Though, a few of the nobles have special assets that will be very useful, especially considering the newest development involving the charms... Not to mention the bigger threat Riido will become if I allow him to take the position of the Kuran heir."

Zero frowned. He was almost afraid to ask, but he wondered what his role was. Well... since he had Bloody Rose, he figured that he could help in the fighting part anyway and he guessed that that was a big part of it. Riido didn't seem like he was the type to talk things out like nice, civil men. He had mentioned 'rightful heirs' and such. 'A power struggle' was what Zero had called it before as a vague term describing what he'd been pulled into, but it seemed that uncle and nephew were indeed fighting over the throne, as it were.

Just as he made to go back to the bathroom, Zero noticed an uncomfortable-looking shift from Kaname. The waiter watched Kaname for a moment, but the pureblood seemed to catch that Zero was watching him now and didn't move or look at him.

"Kaname, I thought it healed."

Even though it was a thin cover-up, the brunette said, "What do you mean?"

"You look uncomfortable," Zero claimed, unconvinced. He came closer, but Kaname made no move to stop him, only training his warm stare on the other. Zero skeptically looked back into Kaname's eyes before he spotted the torn flap of cloth around the pureblood's back. The silver-haired teen remembered that Kaname had gotten hurt, but... He circled around the other. All layers of Kaname's unform had been cut through, but the milky flesh seen though the thin, long slash mark was perfectly unmarred.

"Kaname... Does it still hurt?" Zero murmured, reaching out to touch the exposed skin gently as if the wound was still open. He felt Kaname shiver, but the pureblood's voice was quiet.

"It has already healed, Zero. It just burns very slightly under the skin from the poison. In a minute or so, my body will detoxify it completely."

Zero let his fingertips linger for a second longer before his own body started quivering and he closed his eyes, moving past Kaname to go wash up in the sink.

"You shouldn't let yourself get hurt just because you'll heal..."

--

Kaname sat in a chair, contentedly watching Zero wash his face. The pureblood, after Zero grumbled at him that he should, had quickly gone to his room for a change of clothes. He'd taken about half a minute to remove his uniform tops, slip on a dark crimson dress shirt- leaving his uniform slacks on to save time- before practically reappearing in Zero's room. He'd rather be in Zero's presence as much as he could- now more than ever. Perhaps it was because of the already flourishing affection he felt- at least that made it a pleasurable chore- but mostly it was for safety measures. Who knew if Riido would order the charms improved, so that Kaname would never be able to sense their presences or something. Maybe they'd send more 'Es. If there was one thing Kaname knew about his uncle, it was to never underestimate him and never put anything past him. Doing so would only be asking for chaos.

His thoughts drifting a bit, Kaname wondered if a bit more diligence would have... saved his parents. Maybe if they really took Riido for a threat, he wouldn't have gotten the better of Yuuki and Kaname's parents, Juuri and Haruka. That night was the night Kaname's world nearly caved in on him completely and if Riido had succeeded his greater purpose, the young pureblood was sure that he would have been far worse off than he was now. What exactly Riido's purpose was that night was unclear to both Kaname and Yuuki since their parents kept a bit from both of them, unaware that their deaths would happen that night. All Kaname knew about Riido was that he was in love with his mother, insanely jealous of his father, wanted Yuuki for something and he wanted Kaname for something else. Kaname had a very strong notion that power was a huge chunk of the unknown reasons...

The fact that the Kuran children were older and more able to defend themselves only seemed to discourage Riido a bit, but now the older pureblood was gaining momentum once more. Kaname had been confident that he, Yuuki and the academy would have prevailed when a physical confrontation ensued, but of course, Zero made it riskier.

The pureblood's muscles relaxed in a subdued fashion as Zero finished freshening up. (It was what he was doing, whether the human liked it or not.) It wasn't Zero's fault- Kaname believed it was his own. If only he hadn't ever laid eyes on the waiter and felt himself- his soul, his body, his very blood- react... Things would be running so much smoother. But, to Kaname, if having Zero- who was already very important to the pureblood- made things tougher, then so be it. Not only was Kaname too attracted by Zero to lose him, but giving up to Riido was simply unheard of. _Kaname_ was the rightful heir and _Kaname_ would take his place as said heir, even if he had to kill his uncle for it. Riido didn't deserve to live anymore, anyway.

Zero came out of the bathroom, glancing at Kaname warily while rolling his shirt sleeves back down. They hadn't eaten dinner yet, so there was no need to shower and go to bed. Kaname smiled at Zero who crossed his arms and said, "Did you forget again? The meeting."

Kaname stood up, shaking his head.

"I do not forget much of anything. In fact, I still have about two minutes. However, if you are so eager to go..."

Zero interrupted, "Wait. If _I'm_ eager to go?"

The brunette tilted his head slightly and replied, "Yes. You are coming with me. You are as much as a part of this as they are... if not more. And I want you to know what is going on."

The human averted his eyes and bit his bottom lip lightly. Kaname was aware that Zero knew it was true.

"You're right. Come on then... I don't know how much more of your staring I can take anyway," the waiter added with a playful smirk. Kaname's expression was also lighthearted as he followed Zero to the door, purposely letting the human see the dark, lingering gaze over his body. It wasn't too hard to do since Zero looked wonderful in just the black uniform shirt and white slacks...

--

Zero almost felt like putting his arms around himself since his skin really felt like it was writhing about over his muscles and bones. He hadn't been this close and face to face with the rest of the Night Class yet, but standing here now, it wasn't a very pleasurable experience. Generally, they were all staring at him openly and curiously, much like Kaname had done when he first met the waiter; however Hanabusa Aidou and Ruka Souen still seemed rather pissed...

Kaname greeted them, letting his own eyes narrow very slightly as they crossed paths with the aforementioned two nobles. Zero sighed inwardly as he wondered if the pureblood would curl his lips back in a protective snarl next. Aidou and Ruka started a bit and no longer looked at Zero. The waiter ran his own eyes over the rest of Kaname's inner circle. He knew all of their names by now since Kaname took care to make sure he knew who his allies were.

Takuma Ichijou. That was the name of the green-eyed blonde that came into the pub with another noble to offer Zero the late tip. He was apparently Kaname and Yuuki's childhood friend, and Vice President of the dormitory. He was actually very friendly- the nicest one to Zero out of the other Night Classmen- and didn't seem much like a vampire at all. Kaname stressed that Ichijou was the one to go to first if the pureblood himself was not available for some reason. A highlight of Ichijou's little profile was his grandfather, Asato Ichijou- or Ichiou. Kaname's voice had dipped below the 'good mood' pitch when he told Zero that the elder Ichijou had been on the Council. He _had_ been before Riido seceded from the Council...

_"Kaname?"_

_The pureblood's eyes, which had darkened while he spoke of Ichiou, cleared at the sound of his name. He smiled and shook his head, going on to the next noble..._

Beside him, sat the other noble who came to tip Zero. Senri Shiki, the model. For some reason, Zero also thought he would get along with Shiki as well, even though the stoic vampire hardly said anything or looked like he cared about much. Perhaps that was why, then: Shiki was quiet and nonconfrontational. Kaname told Zero that Shiki was the pureblood's cousin and that he was actually Riido's son. That little bit of information had shaken Zero a little, making him want to shut himself off from Shiki... But looking at the noble now, the waiter could easily see that Shiki was not like his father and honestly, if they were close, Zero doubted that the model would be here instead of with his dad.

On the arm of the couch where Ichijou and Shiki were, Rima Touya was perched by Shiki's arm. She also looked rather disinterested as she gnawed on... was that Pocky? Zero didn't know much about her other than she was Shiki's partner in their modeling business, but Kaname spoke about her as if she were the male model's shadow. So Zero supposed Shiki and Rima were close.

Now... Zero only remembered Seiren at the moment because there was a corner of shadow somewhere behind the sofa he and Kaname were about to sit on. And the waiter was pretty sure she was back there. Kaname did mention her, also making sure Zero knew she was a loyal member of his inner circle. He said that she was his bodyguard and she wouldn't harm Zero, but protect him as fiercely as she did the pureblood.

The other couch across from the one Zero and Kaname were standing in front of was the moody couch... Well, there was one guy there who just seemed mellowed for the most part. Zero didn't mind him much. Kain Akatsuki. The tall noble was Aidou's cousin, but their personalities were nothing alike. If anything, they balanced each other out. They were usually together as well, Kaname told Zero, and Kain was more of a brother to Aidou, if anything.

Ruka Souen sat on Kain's left, her arms folded in a huffy pout. She really was very pretty, but with that scowl on her face, Zero'd rather not see her at all. Kaname hadn't disclosed much information about her to the waiter during the run down, but it went without saying: Ruka was really crushing on Kaname. At the time, when Zero caught the pureblood hedging a bit with her, the waiter wanted to smirk coldly. _That's right, Ruka... carry your affections elsewhere..._

Zero made sure Hanabusa Aidou was the last one he looked at. The waiter refused to be intimidated by the blonde, ice-eyed vampire even if the gaze did indeed make him feel chilled. Obviously, Zero didn't like Aidou's unmasked bad attitude and he knew Kaname could tell. Even so, the pureblood tried to soothe Zero's ruffled feathers by assuring that if the waiter came to Aidou, the noble would treat him with respect. If not, he'd have to deal with an upset Kaname. Which, even Zero could tell, would not be a walk in the park.

Kaname finished his brief thanks to his close associates for gathering as he'd asked and looked at Zero, nodding for him to have a seat. The waiter complied, sitting on the center cushion of the sofa. As he did so, though, he brushed up against someone who was sitting on the right cushion. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he looked over to see Yuuki with her hands folded on her lap pleasantly. She gave Zero a sweet smile as he wondered how and when the hell she arrived.

"Good evening, Zero-kun."

"...Good evening to you too, Yuuki-chan..." he murmured. Vampires were so strange...

She giggled softly and turned back to the others who nodded respectfully at her presence before Kaname took the other seat on Zero's left. Everyone focused on Kaname before he even began speaking. Zero ended up looking at his own legs, not wanting to see the others' hauntingly lovely faces.

"Everyone, I am going to have to ask you to be even more alert than before..." Kaname began, his voice grave and almost regretful-sounding. Zero noticed a few of their expressions turn worried but no one interrupted to ask why. Kaname continued, "Several minutes ago, Riido and some of his Level Es were on campus. They confronted Zero and I, but nothing too serious happened."

Zero glanced at Kaname out of the corner of his eye. Nothing too serious? Kaname had gotten hurt. The waiter knew that the others had seen the ripped uniform when he was following Zero up the stairs, except for Yuuki, but they still didn't speak up. Plenty of worried pairs of eyes, but no words just yet.

"I'm sure you are wondering why you could not feel their auras, and that is the main reason as to why I called you here. It has come to my attention that, somehow, they have placed cloaking charms on themselves and the 'Es. Naturally, this is a problem, and it will make things much more dangerous for everyone."

Now someone spoke; it was Yuuki. Zero was beginning to see the intense respect the vampires excersised with the purebloods. Not even humans gave this much respect to their superiors, but rather, felt jealousy and the urge to overthrow them.

"Kaname, this is really early... I mean, we didn't think they'd even come out of hiding- save for the 'Es," she softly said.

Kaname nodded, his eyes lowering thoughtfully.

"Yes. And now, not only has Riido come to us in person like this, they have charms."

Both purebloods then turned to Zero momentarily- Kaname's expression unreadable; Yuuki's telling Zero what he needed to know. It was his fault. If the waiter wasn't here, Riido wouldn't have gotten off so easily, showing his face around here. All he had to do now was steal Zero away and whatever plans the purebloods had would fall apart just because Kaname was obsessed with some human. Even Riido himself had said so; he had advised that Kaname get rid of the waiter... Hearing your enemy give you advice like that was damaging to Zero's self-esteem; maybe Kaname's too.

Zero did wrap his arms around himself now, wishing that he could just wake up from this crazy dream and go to work at the pub, get his tip money for dinner, go to sleep, wake up and do it all over again...

"...Kaname-sama, what can we do to help?" a soft feminine voice asked. Ruka.

Kaname returned his attention to the nobles and said, "Of course, I trust you will pay special attention to your surroundings. And I also want you all to perhaps take turns combing the grounds for anything unusual. I... I cannot sense the enemy myself unless I concentrate, so I doubt you can even do than much."

Zero could hear how awkward it was for Kaname to admit a weakness, but the waiter also admired the pureblood for saying it anyway.

"And Aidou. I understand you are very capable in the field of science. Which- charms would fall under, I presume?"

And did Aidou's face light up... He smiled and his cheeks flushed happily. Zero also figured that he also liked Kaname a little more than the others...

"T-That's right, Kaname-sama," the blonde eagerly said.

Kaname simply nodded.

"Then I would like to appoint you as the one to find a way around the charm the anarchists are using, if there is one."

Aidou nodded, grinning.

"Of course, Kaname-sama. I'll do all I can."

"Thank you, Aidou. Does anyone have any questions?"

Ichijou, with an obvious air of familiarity in his polite tone, spoke up.

"What should we do if we come across something other than an 'E?"

Kaname immediately and sternly said, "If you can manage it, do not engage in combat. Come and find me as quickly as possible. I don't like the idea of leading the enemy back here, even if said enemy knows where we are, but I dislike the idea of one of us getting killed that way more."

"What about me, Kaname?" Yuuki pouted. "Can't they look for me, too?"

Kaname smiled, but shook his head as he stood up, touching Zero's shoulder gently as he did so.

"You and Artemis are powerful, but I do not want you fighting without me alongside you. I told you all I know about what happened back then, so I certainly do not like you near Riido..."

Zero then looked up to Kaname since he was still touching his shoulder, and when he did, the pureblood nodded towards the doorway to the dining room.Zero blinked for a moment, as no one else seemed to be moving to go to dinner. Perhaps Kaname was just being his pureblood self, going before anyone else. Zero stood up a bit awkwardly and as Kaname walked off, he followed. The waiter looked back to see Yuuki chatting to the others. Maybe she was like some kind of post-Kaname-balm. After Kaname delivered a factual, doom-speech, Yuuki followed up with casual small talk. Zero sighed softly as he and Kaname cleared the threshold. He couldn't wait until bedtime.

Suddenly, he noticed that Kaname had stopped and was facing him. Zero halted and murmured, "What? Do you feel something?" He hadn't brought his gun downstairs...

"No, it's not that..." Zero calmed down a bit and he inclined his head in question. The pureblood continued, "Zero, I do not want you to fight."

"What?"

"When Riido returns or if 'Es come this way, I want you to stay inside with whoever I keep with you. Perhaps Yuuki..."

"But, Kaname, I thought that's what Bloody Rose was for," Zero tried.

"I know. I thought about letting you help, but... the risk of losing you is not something I want to take."

Zero felt his cheeks threatening to redden, but he fought it down. Of course, the slight clip to his pride made them heat up just as well.

"Risk of losing me? Kaname, I hardly think I'm that incapable of handling myself. That, and... you really think I'm... someone important to you, don't you?" It was really weird saying something like that out loud, but it was obviously something that was getting in the way of Kaname's decisions. They just met each other and Kaname was talking of destiny and the risk of losing Zero... 'Kissing' him on the cheek and this touchy possessiveness... This was why people did not mix their work life and their home life, but Zero had become part of both for the pureblood. Even so, Zero could tell that the outcome of this 'fight for the throne' was extremely important. Judging by Riido's personality, if he wins, the vampire world, and maybe even the human one, would be seriously screwed. If Kaname gets his spot as heir, all would most likely be fine.

But while Kaname hiding away a weakness was kind of a good thing, Zero was sure that if the pureblood helped the waiter along, said waiter could be of great value to the cause. Fighting fire with fire was fine, but why do that when you could use water to put out the fire? Vampire against vampire, or anti-vampire weapon against vampire? Zero would definitely be nothing but help in that area. And of course, although Zero was merely musing this from a romantic's point of view, having something Kaname cared for in the fray could motivate him to fight harder... Either way, as long as Zero didn't get hurt, he would be useful, so being locked up in the proverbial tower wasn't his idea of a desirable role.

The pureblood frowned, that lonely emptiness in his gentle brown eyes coming back.

"You _are_ someone important to me. Look..."

Zero almost took a step back as Kaname reached out, but the other hand took ahold of Zero's wrist, keeping him still. He felt himself tensing against Kaname's grip, but he didn't struggle. The pureblood looked utterly serious while he carefully and tenderly ran the back of his fingers over where Zero's silky locks of hair covered his temple. Kaname slowly trailed them all the way down Zero's cheek; both boys looking entranced as they held each other's stare. Zero swore, those eyes would be his downfall in any choice he had to make...

"And if they took you from me... I don't know what I would do..." Kaname whispered, sounding like he was just despairing to himself.

Zero felt his breath catch very softly when Kaname's hand went from the waiter's face to touch hesitantly at the bare collarbones...

"Enough..." Zero hissed quietly.

Kaname released Zero and pulled his hand back, but lifted it for the other to see. Lilac eyes- oddly hardened with conflict and softened with receptiveness- saw the elegant hand shaking slightly as if it were weak.

"I have never trembled like this before in my life..."

"...Wh-what's that got to do with me?"

"Zero, it's because of you."

"And it's a problem, isn't it?" the human snapped. The way he said it... they both knew the question applied to more than making Kaname quiver. The pureblood seemed to know what Zero meant as well and he sighed softly.

"No, Zero."

Zero thought about arguing. He could remind Kaname that if he didn't have to protect Zero, maybe he could've fought Riido that last time and maybe even won. He could claim that if Zero was gone, Kaname wouldn't have to worry so much about some human boy every minute they weren't within eyeshot of each other. ...Zero could point out plenty of things, but he feared that it would hurt worse to hear it from Kaname himself if the pureblood chose to confirm them.

So Zero just growled a, "Whatever you want" and walked past Kaname to go to the dining room where maids were setting the table. Not only was it insulting to be thought of as a liability that was kept around because he made Kaname feel good-

_"...My little Kaname finally has his own bed toy now."_

Zero shook his head to clear that thought. Kaname kept him around because it was safer here. ...

-but it was also stupid to have to hide away somewhere while Kaname fought. Zero wanted to help; he wanted to kill those beasts right along with the others. He kind of didn't like looking into his possible future, especially if it was as nuts as this one could turn out to be, but if Kaname was in it... Zero wanted to assist him in his goals. Even now, the waiter wouldn't want to stand by while the brunette fought for his right to his position in the family. But if Kaname was going to coddle Zero, the waiter was going to just disobey the pureblood like the others seemed to be afraid of doing themselves. He wouldn't leave, of course not, but Zero promised himself this:

_When the fight starts, I'll be there, Kaname, whether you want me to be or not._

Dinner that night was eaten, at least on Zero's part, in a tense silence.

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ ^^ Yesh... you may or may not have caught it, but I have changed a bit of things from the original stuff (at least, aside from what you've already seen XD). The ancient never was brought back into Kaname and (as I'm sure you've noticed) Yuuki didn't get her vampire side sealed away XD So yes... Kaname is able to kill Riido if he can get the chance. *wink* I guess that also means the Kaname here is allowed to act a little different than canon Kaname. *scapegoat!*_


	10. Chapter 10

_**.Silhouette Serenade- **_**A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Thanks:**__ To Shadow-nii (even if he was being difficult at the beginning and probably doesn't want this mention) for help with the epicness in this chappie. Haha- it was like... from 1 a.m to 3 a.m. that we brainstormed some parts XD Sparked a really crazy twist in this chappie too ^^_

_**Author's Notes:**__ Gr. School ended and stuff XD Aw... slow updates. Also I hit a damn writer's block halfway through... By the way, previous chappies have kind of been separated into either Zero's or Kaname's POV but it's starting to kind of intertwine together. Some paragraphs will have insight for Kaname, some Zero... So I don't think it'll be too much of a problem when reading, but just telling you so when I put a break in, you won't be like "Wait, whose POV is it?" XD_

_**ACTUALLY**__, this chappie was going to be cut in two, cos it's __**rather long**__... On my computer it came out as sixteen pages o_o I kind of didn't want to leave it this long, but I tried to separate it into two... It just wasn't happening XD Please, I hope you don't mind the length- just think of it as a gift to savor since it took so long and it might be a while until you get chappie eleven X3... (Although you'll probably want it NOW after the end of this one ;3)_

_Read, enjoy, review~!_

_**-x-X-x-**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

Kaname couldn't help his proud, gentle smile as Zero trotted up to him, the latter's breath coming slightly harder. The waiter-turned-unbiological-hunter-in-progress was smiling in his reserved way in self-accomplishment. A month and a half of the physical aspect of hunter-esque training and careful sparring did wonders on Zero... He was such a fast and eager learner of most of the things here at the academy, but this sort of thing was obviously what Zero was personally interested in. Kaname had decided that even though Zero would be somewhere safe when a rather violent battle ensued, at the least, the waiter could still learn how to fight. Not only was he furthering his overall marksmanship skills, Zero was basically becoming a vampire hunter, minus the charms and inborn skill. So if he came across a Level E, he would be able to handle it on his own. For Kaname, it was extremely reassuring (even if he still preferred being there bodily with the human), and for Zero, it bolstered his male pride. He could take care of himself for the most part.

Besides all of that, it was kind of fun playing around with each other. Sometimes it got a little intense when Kaname would move really fast or his instincts kicked in a bit more than either of them liked. And other times when Zero would fight a tad too well in either hand-to-hand or ranged shooting... But all in all, they enjoyed it because... well, for the pureblood, he liked seeing Zero progress in his prowess and of course, he loved being able to be the only thing Zero was focusing on at the moment. Something about those light violet eyes that got Kaname all worked up when they sparked with the intensity of 'the hunt'. As for the waiter, he obviously adored being able to shoot freely and the mock-fighting did indeed get his adrenaline going. Especially when Kaname was up in the trees or toying with him. It got kind of scary sometimes because the pureblood would get this aura... Zero shivered just thinking about it. It was like being stalked by a panther or something. Dark, graceful, powerful and beautiful, yet frightening, to behold.

_"I'm not going as fast as I could, Zero... The enemy will move so much quicker than this and you will not have a chance to see them at that point. That is why I don't want you out here when the battle begins..."_

Zero had nodded wordlessly at that, but he was mentally figuring that he would be fine. Once an 'E stopped moving, it was in perfect view, and that was all Zero needed to kill it. In fact... his second kill had taken place within the several weeks between the waiter's decision to secretly fight and the current day. He had still been shaky but when he lifted Bloody Rose, his aim was spot-on with the 'E's head and it was over in a matter of seconds.

"Are you ready to go back inside, Zero? It is almost time for dinner and we aren't quite in any shape to dine."

The silver-haired teen agreed and chuckled softly at how much of an understatement that was. Kaname wasn't too sweaty, but his skin was covered in a thin sheen of it and a few locks of his dark brown hair were happily clinging to his mostly exposed neck in damp curls. Zero was perspiring a little more, but still managing to look good (at least, that's what Kaname thought...), but both of their clothes where just... totaled. Jumping around in trees and rolling through the dirt under the cover of bushes didn't make for clean clothing. It made torn, mud-caked, debris-covered pieces of material that resembled shirts and pants. Kaname himself was really uncomfortable- covered in filth and sweat as he was. But it was worth it to spend time with Zero this way.

On the way back to the Moon Dormitory, Kaname noticed the lack of tension or carefulness in Zero while they walked. In the time here, the human had become much more relaxed around the pureblood which was rather nice. Even when Kaname said something that reminded Zero of how the brunette felt about the other, Zero didn't feel too intimidated. He didn't tense up (as bad) and start inching away. Okay, so he'd still look away or change the subject, but who wouldn't under Kaname's matter-of-fact comments on how Zero looked that night or reasonings why he was doing something... Something like touching Zero or looking at him a certain way.

Zero would always get the most attractive look on his face when Kaname did that sort of thing...

"I think I may have lost a few pounds since coming here, Kaname," Zero said, patting his stomach while they entered the dorms. "All of this exercise..."

Kaname gladly ran his eyes over the prefect, no longer really caring that, no- his attraction did not fade at all, before dissenting, "No. But perhaps, you've toned muscles, making you more lean and less... smooth."

Zero snorted softly and said, his tone friendly and relaxed, "Smooth? Is that your way of saying pudgy?"

Kaname raised a hand to his own mouth, trying to hold back a scoff of his own. He succeeded but Zero saw him and smirked. The pureblood shook his head and assured, "Of course not..."

"Right."

"You were never... pudgy, Zero. I meant that before, I believed you to have a smoother, more delicate shape, whereas now, it is probably firmer and less feminine."

At that, Zero paused and looked over his shoulder to Kaname. His tone dry, the human said, "Okay, so I didn't really think I was pudgy before, but 'feminine'?" He saw Kaname just stare at him innocently and Zero sighed. "Well... at least I'm not anymore, right?" His tone now suggested that he didn't care, but the pureblood shrugged slightly and his own voice was soft when he admitted, "Either way, you are beautiful."

Zero froze for a moment but continued to the steps, going up them. Kaname smirked, following. The human never seemed to take Kaname's advances seriously, or if he did, never showed any interest in really returning the pureblood's feelings. It was kind of hard on Kaname sometimes, but he figured that it was still weird for Zero. And, after all, the lack of negative reactions was better than getting said reactions. It would be even worse for the brunette if Zero yelled at him or actually told him to stop...

"Well, after dinner, I'm gonna head down for duty," Zero said casually as they reached his room. He was referring to his prefect responsibility to check the grounds for students who weren't supposed to be out. He had been surprised. Those girls didn't really seem like the stalker-ish type just by looking at them...

Kaname nodded, not too worried since Yuuki had indeed gotten to be Zero's guardian partner so she would be there if something happened. Of course, the older brunette would be checking on them periodically because while the anarchists hadn't increased the strength of the charm like he had feared, it was still very much there. And Kaname was still having problems sensing the charmed 'Es. It bothered him immensely that not only Zero, but the whole school and his friends within it, were in danger because of his inability to sense past a charm.

Speaking of the nobles, Aidou, who had been appointed to find a reverse charm, had been doing an admirable job finding things, but it was just rather difficult for him alone. The progress was slow-going and he was putting a lot of effort into it... Kaname appreciated it greatly and believed the blonde would do it eventually, but the pureblood couldn't help but wish it was ready _now_. His instincts were warning him that something bad was going to happen soon and it was making him be even more on edge lately. Perhaps that's why when he and Zero trained, Kaname would push the human a little harder than normal. He'd move a little faster and attack a little harder. Zero had to be well-protected just in case something happened.

"I see. After dinner, I think I shall relax until I get tired enough to sleep." _Which will be once I'm sure you are safely in bed for the day..._

Zero nodded and told Kaname that he'd see him in a few minutes after their showers so that they could walk down together as they usually did. Of course, the human still got a bit of well-timed glares from Ruka and Aidou, but overall, he was accepted here. Ichijou had been all kinds of helpful and even Zero could tell that the blonde_ wanted_ to help rather than just be on Kaname's good list. None of them seemed that underhanded, but it was more of 'let's be nice' versus 'let's do what the pureblood told us to.' Zero certainly appreciated the former more, but when he needed help with something around the school, it was comforting somehow to get assistance either way.

They parted ways and went into their respective rooms. Their showers went fine for the most part, Zero used to the strange surroundings by now; Kaname not daring to relax too much since showering diluted stimuli and he needed to be alert at all times. Afterwards, while Zero was putting on the shirt and pants of his uniform (so he wouldn't have to take too long getting ready for prefect duties after dinner), Kaname turned from his own wardrobe in his room to see a folded sheet of paper on his desk. That hadn't been there when he entered... He wasn't too worried since it was probably just a note from Takuma about something or another that the blonde had slipped in to give the brunette during his shower.

The pureblood approached it while buttoning up a black shirt of another kind than his uniform shirts, expecting nothing more than a notice about who may or may not be looking for Kaname's attentions... But once the brunette picked it up and read it, he saw that it was indeed Takuma who had wrote it, but the message had nothing to do with business, but some rather personal affairs.

Zero had been officially evicted from his apartment.

It wasn't a shock to Kaname. Not at all. He'd been the one paying the rent on it without Zero's knowledge, but as the weeks went on, the pureblood didn't think the waiter seemed to remember that he had a home besides here. So... Kaname had stopped paying and now Zero had nowhere else to go. But Kaname didn't care about the apartment and he didn't care that Zero was stuck here. What the brunette cared about was how he was going to tell Zero and how the human was going to react. Obviously, Zero forgot about it and he'll be upset that Kaname hadn't told him about paying the rent on it in the first place. Now... learning that the pureblood purposefully stopped paying it, didn't care that Zero had been evicted and _then_ the human was told about everything... Kaname wondered if he should have told Zero from the start.

Well, Kaname _had _considered asking Zero about what he expected to do with the apartment in the beginning, but he hadn't wanted... he hadn't wanted Zero to change his mind and start trying to leave. At the time, the pureblood was admittedly desperate to have the waiter stay, enamored by the other as he was. Even still, he kind of just wanted to throw this notice away and pretend it didn't matter. Everything that Zero owned in the house that wasn't with the human already had been put into storage by Kaname's order elsewhere.

Zero was here now and he seemed content, if not happy, but Kaname knew that it was kind of an illusion to the other boy. Kaname wanted Zero's happiness and the pureblood would love it if the prefect could find it here, with Kaname himself. However, if he told Zero about his eviction and reminded him about his old life, the human would surely want to leave. His home was gone; Kaname hadn't been keeping track with Zero's old job, but the brunette was sure someone else had taken Zero's position by now... Kaname wondered if anyone was getting worried about Zero. After all, the owner of the pub, Touga Yagari, seemed rather close with his silver-haired waiter. If anyone would end up searching for Zero, Kaname suspected that it would be him. The older man was very wary of Kaname when he requested Zero's personal presence that one night and questioned him admirably... It would be a shame to have to outwit a respectable man such as Yagari if he came sniffing around for Zero. The pureblood wouldn't be surprised if the one-eyed bar owner started trying to track the young human down if he ever found out that Zero's apartment had been put up for sale.

Basically, reminding Zero of his previous life was not one of Kaname's favorite things to think about.

Kaname sighed and decided that he would tell Zero about it, maybe after his prefect duties. Even if the pureblood would do all he could to keep Zero from leaving or get him back if he did leave, the human _should_ be allowed to make his own choices when it came to his own life. _Unfortunately_, the brunette fondly thought, _he'll be quite upset that I purposefully let him forget about everything..._

But he didn't want to lie to Zero anymore- it was getting increasingly hard to see the other's rare, gentle smiles and know that he, Zero, was being practically tricked.

--

Zero shut his door behind him, offering Kaname a friendly smile as he usually did rather than vocally greet him, and they set off down the hall in a comfortable silence. Zero's time here had been very awkward and, yes, a bit frightening at first, but currently the only thing that bothered him anymore was a surprise attack. If a Level E appeared, he would feel the familiar rush of fight or flight hormones, but he wouldn't run if he could help it. Zero was at the point where he could whip out Bloody Rose, flick the safety off in the same movement, and effectively kill the ex-human in three or less shots. But Kaname was pretty much always around for a kind of back up so he wasn't really too anxious. Zero had also come across one during his guardian duties at a time where both Kaname and Yuuki weren't around and he still took care of that one without injury to himself. They weren't human... and as long as he told himself that, it was easy enough. Besides, if he didn't dispose of it, it could get to another student or go into the city and Zero couldn't let that happen.

However, after weeks around Kaname, Zero was now able to read the other a bit and the pureblood was showing some signs of growing apprehension. Naturally, it also was making Zero a little paranoid since he'd seen Kaname move things with his mind without even looking at said things; and he'd seen what he can do to those 'Es- the brunette was powerful and yet, worried? Zero was on alert at all times. But he couldn't look too suspicious because, after all, when a larger scale fight ensued, Zero would find a way to sneak into it and help.

Pulled out of his thoughts with a quiet, "Zero, are you all right?" from Kaname, Zero turned to his friend and smiled, nodding.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

Kaname's eyes warmed with familiar affection and he replied, "If you'd like, I can take over your Disciplinary Committee duties tonight so you can get some sleep."

At this point, they had entered the dining room and Zero glanced up to see the nobles rising from their seats since their revered pureblood had now entered. They always did that, of course, but apparently Kaname didn't think they'd care if he offered himself for labor... But if Aidou's widened blue eyes as the proposal left Kaname's mouth was any indication, the brunette was not supposed to be doing such things. Zero was going to refuse anyway, but seeing Aidou's now furious glare on himself, the prefect entertained the thought of graciously accepting just to see the noble's reaction. He ignored Aidou, though, and shook his head.

"No, Kaname, it's fine. After all, it is my responsibility and I'm sure you need the sleep more than I do. Thank you, though."

Zero was well aware of how on-edge Kaname had been since Riido's appearance. Especially since the older pureblood hadn't been seen since. The kind pureblood beside the human paused in their walk to the table and said human also stopped when he noticed Kaname wasn't next to him anymore.

"Kaname?"

Auburn eyes regarded Zero as if he were the only one in the room and the prefect scowled as he felt a blush steal its way over his cheeks.

"Zero... If I look tired, it is because I'd rather watch over you than sleep..."

The human briefly averted his gaze at those words, catching a glimpse of the awkwardly shifting nobles at the table, before simply murmuring, "And I appreciate it..."

It was true, that Zero appreciated Kaname's protection, but he could very well take care of himself. He had told the pureblood that plenty of times but as he'd come to see, Kaname had quite selective hearing. Anyway, since the brunette appeared very infatuated with Zero, said prefect passed it off as Kaname just being really protective and possessive. As Zero had figured a while ago, Kaname looked like the type who would take extremely good care of his chosen beloved... not that Zero expected it to be himself that Kaname picked.

Taking their seats, finally, Zero felt his cheeks warm again... Yeah, he'd thought about it- Kaname wanting to stay with Zero in... that sense. As his lover. How could it not cross his mind? The vampire didn't make it a priority to hide his feelings from Zero, but the human did what he could to not respond in kind. He would usually brush it off or let the flirt slide. It wasn't that he was being cold, but what was he supposed to do?! Zero wasn't attracted to men, no matter how beautiful they were! ...Nevermind that Kaname was the most beautiful man Zero'd ever seen... But that's beside the point! Kaname was a vampire; Zero was a human so, as cliché as it sounded, not only were they not meant to be...

Zero didn't want to let him any closer than he already was.

The prefect stared sightlessly down at the meal that a dormmaid placed in front of him. He would be Kaname's friend and his even his ally in battle, but anything more than that was asking for more heartbreak. When he was younger, his parents teased him playfully by saying that he was too kindhearted. Apparently Zero used to become extremely attatched to anything that was nice to him in return. His little brother was often sick, born frail, and Zero did anything and everything for him. If his father hadn't had the title himself, Zero would have certainly been the 'man of the house', taking care of everyone with a tender smile...

Then the massacre had happened and, after many days of grieving, Zero decided that to prevent this from happening again, he would be a loner. It was definitely harder than he'd expected, holding any friends he had at arms' length, but if it saved him from feeling that heart-splitting sorrow ever again, it was worth it. It had hurt so, so badly... Then again, with certain people, it was exceedingly difficult. With Yagari, Zero tried to stay 'just friends' with the one-eyed man, but having gone without a strong masculine figure for so long, Zero had sought more than a friend in Yagari. The older man was his guidance, advisor and best friend. And now Kaname was here, but he was taking another route to becoming important. Kaname was rapidly becoming a trusted friend, but rather than being like Yagari, Kaname was taking a spot in Zero's heart that no one had really even touched before... One that would take precedence over the spot Yagari had. Of course, that made Zero even more reluctant to let it happen...

Kaname glanced at Zero upon feeling the sad and confused aura; the others at the table had also noticed, but they didn't stare. The human wasn't eating, just staring at his food. Naturally, Kaname was sitting beside Zero, and the brunette reached over and lightly touched the other's arm. Zero started slightly and looked up to his friend.

"Zero..." Kaname said worriedly and his eyes darted to the door to let Zero know that if he wanted to talk...

An obviously forced smile crossed the human's lips and he shook his head, picking up his fork.

"I'm all right. Just thinking about something- sorry."

Kaname watched Zero for a moment, not convinced for a moment. The human only got like that when he was brooding over his family or something similar... It was only a matter of time before Zero got upset about it. Thankfully, a few moments later, the general air of dinner smoothed out to its usual, comfortable chatter.

--

Zero bid Kaname a good night (the human said that rather than 'good morning' when they went to bed even though the sun was indeed coming up) and headed off with Yuuki to search the grounds before they went to sleep. The male pureblood smiled and watched the prefects head off, listening to Yuuki annoy Zero about something or another.

Yuuki actually didn't like Zero very much when he first came to the academy. She was well aware of how vulnerable the human was really making her brother and he was kind of... Frankly, he was in the way and nothing but trouble. As a whole, the Night Class was upset that Kaname was obsessed with a human boy, but the Kuran siblings' closer friends had also been arguing amongst themselves about Zero. Ichijou and the other more open-minded nobles were trying to be accepting of Kaname's infatuation, but the others like Aidou were all in an uproar. How could Kaname let himself have such a foolish distraction at such a dangerous and crucial time as this? Not only was Zero causing rifts in their forces' friendships, the resulting possibility of loss would further ruin the Kuran name.

Riido taking the position as Kuran heir would do the vampire world no favors and... Yuuki was sure that her and Kaname's parents would have wanted Kaname as the head of the family. Sometimes she wondered if Kaname even thought about Juuri and Haruka- how they died for their children. Kaname usually put that goal of peaceful co-existence first (if not his sister's safety), but ever since Zero came, it was like her brother was getting soft. Now his decisions were based on co-existence _and_ Zero. But that couldn't last forever, Yuuki knew. Something was going to happen and Kaname would be forced to choose.

However, the Kuran princess, as she basically was, was also starting to see what Kaname saw in Zero. Of course, she'd thought he was kind enough and certainly beautiful from the start, but there was something more about this Zero Kiryuu... Something that not a lot of humans had. Yuuki wasn't sure what it was, but she knew that humans were frail creatures when compared to vampires, purebloods especially. But not Zero, because when she looked at him, she could see he didn't complain about everything like most humans did. He was definitely lonely-looking when he arrived, but he fought through it and could even smile. Now, the human was obviously less alone since he had Kaname and now her as his friends, but still, at times, Yuuki could see his pretty lavender eyes hollow out with sadness. It looked like he would just slip into a corner and sit there with his knees to his chest and start crying. It was a deep sorrow, but Zero was strong. Still, Yuuki knew how it felt to not have parents- to have them killed, so when she sympathized with Zero, she also forgave him for distracting Kaname so much. She still kind of didn't understand why Kaname was practically in love (her brother claimed that it wasn't love, to which she rolled her eyes) with the human, but either way, she wasn't letting her friendship cloud her judgment like Kaname did on occassion. Besides, Zero could make some killer strawberry shortcakes right from scratch...

"Yuuki-chan, I'll take the western end this time, all right?" Zero asked, making sure it was okay with her.

The female pureblood smiled- she kind of felt bad for ever blaming such a sweet boy for anything. Anyway, she knew how stubborn her older brother could be, so it wasn't Zero's fault that Kaname was unstoppably enamoured with him.

"Of course, Zero-kun. Be careful, now! Don't forget to meet me back here when you're done!" she warned him as he nodded and turned to go. He was heard chuckling softly as he waved a hand over his shoulder. She smiled again to herself before going to the eastern side of campus, not too worried for her partner's safety. Zero had Bloody Rose and he definitely knew how to use it. She'd seen him spar with her brother before. Even if Kaname hadn't been trying too hard, she saw how close he had come to getting nicked by a bullet when he played with Zero that way. She had laughed and warned Kaname to take the other more seriously or he was going to end up hurt. Yuuki shook her head amusedly. Even though Zero was still technically a liability, the human also brought out a side of Kaname that not even Yuuki had seen before. A side that carried himself with a gentle air of tenderness that was a different brand than he used with Yuuki.

Once again she shook her head, but this time at her brother's stubbornness. How could he not see that he was in love with Zero?

--

Kaname pushed away from his desk, allowing himself to let out an ungraceful yawn and an uncomposed stretching of his arms over his head before slumping back into the chair. As much as he did it, paperwork was still as boring as it ever was. Even so, if he didn't manage his own corporations, it wouldn't get done the way he'd wanted it to...

He glanced out of the window where the sun was clear of the horizon and it was turning the sky its soft blue color. Zero and Yuuki should be almost done by now and Kaname wished they would hurry... Not only did the male pureblood want to talk to Zero about his eviction and whatever other topic ended up surfacing, the brunette's instincts were really going crazy... In fact...

Kaname scowled as his senses picked up a very faint trace of Level Es... as in more than one. He wondered if Yuuki or Zero found something. It had happened before- Kaname had felt one and he'd hurried out to find that his younger sister had Artemis' blade soiled with an 'E's blood. However, Kaname approached the window, his pupils dilating a bit painfully against the sunlight that was coming straight into the room. ...And they thinned even more when his eyes widened.

Kaname let out a rare curse and left the room at pureblood speed.

--

Zero hissed in surprise when he just barely avoided a Level E dropping from a tree above him. He quickly drew Bloody Rose and fired off a couple of rounds, one to its chest and one to its head. The mad vampire screeched for a moment before exploding into dust. Zero sighed and lowered his gun. _Kaname will freak out again when I tell him..._ the prefect mentally groaned. Sometimes the pureblood could be such a worrywart...

As if summoned by Zero's thoughts, a hand reached out somewhere from his right and tugged him against something warm and firm. The human yelped and tried jerking away, but a familiar, yet oddly tight voice murmured, "Zero, stop it."

Zero did indeed stop, but he looked up as best he could from his sideways position against Kaname's body.

"Kaname, what are you doing?"

The pureblood's narrowed eyes were darting around and his jaw was clenched. Zero didn't like it when Kaname treated him like one of his subordinates, thinking he could do whatever he wanted and not be questioned, and the human growled, trying to pull away again, "Hey- answer me!"

Intense auburn eyes fixed him with a slight glare, but Zero just glared back until Kaname took a deep, calming breath.

"You are going back up to your room where you and Yuuki will stay until I come for you."

Zero finally tore his arm from the pureblood's grip.

"What?!" he asked, his face showing how stupid he thought the idea was. "Why?"

Kaname looked past Zero, towards the pathway and his eyes flickered with something akin to fury and... panic? Fear? Just seeing that in the pureblood's usually calm and strong gaze made the human nervous. Zero quietly tried to get Kaname's attention with a soft call of his name. Kaname did look at Zero, the wild look in his red-brown eyes still very much present, but instead of waiting for Zero to talk, the brunette lifted the other in his arms. Zero hated it when Kaname did that, too, and he opened his mouth to protest, but of course, they were off. Being in the arms of someone running at these speeds was a surprisingly smooth ride, but either way, Zero reflexively squeezed his eyes shut. Seeing everything fly by him in a blur of color made him dizzy.

When the very slight jarring stopped, before Zero even opened his eyes, he heard Yuuki's voice, also edgy.

"Kaname, I can feel-"

"I know… I want you to take Zero to his room in the dormitory and guard him. Wake the others and make sure the rest of the Night Class will remain safe as well. I want Shiki and Rima to head to Headmaster and alert him as to what is happening. Then he can decide the course of action for what to do with the Day Class. After they do that, they may help if they wish."

As soon as the male Kuran sat Zero down, the silver-haired prefect barked, "Kaname, what's going on?"

Both purebloods spared Zero a grave look and apparently Kaname decided that he did deserve some kind of answer.

"This is the deciding fight- I am sure of it. …Please be safe, Zero; Yuuki."

Lilac eyes widened as Kaname disappeared after giving Zero a soft, rather lingering look. The male pureblood had dashed off somewhere and the human vainly yelled, "Wait!" Yuuki then grabbed his sleeve and looked up at him sympathetically as she gently prompted, "Come on, Zero-kun, we have to get you safe--"

"I have Bloody Rose! I am capable of protecting myself; I want to fight," Zero hissed down at her.

She didn't show any reaction to his anger and she closed her eyes, her eyebrows faintly knitted. Zero recognized that look from Kaname as one that they displayed when they were losing patience with him. Of course, with neither Kuran sibling did Zero care if he wasn't displaying perfect obedience like the others. Deep down, he knew he sounded like a spoiled brat who was not getting what he wanted, but he wanted them to understand...

"Zero-kun, Kaname only wishes for your safety and I think it was hard enough for him to allow you to become a prefect during dangerous times. What is heading this way now might be ten times as bad." He fixed her with his defiant glare and she sighed, adding, "And do you think that I want to be cooped up inside while my only, dear brother is out there risking his life?"

Zero could see his desire to help mirrored in her large brown eyes and he bargained, a slight smirk coming to his lips, "Then how about we both stay out here and help without him knowing?" He didn't expect it to work and she smiled back slightly, shaking her head. Zero shrugged, about to say something more, but all that came out was a startled grunt when he was suddenly picked up and thrown over Yuuki's small shoulder. It was one thing to be carried bridal-style by Kaname, but a whole new level of mortification to be slung over Yuuki's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"H-Hey!" he growled, his cheeks hot with humiliation.

She giggled and shushed him with, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." She took off just as fast as Kaname, heading towards the Moon Dormitory with Zero in tow.

--

He knew his eyes had become the bright, glowing shade of red, but he didn't care- no one out here would be fooled if he even tried to hide it. Kaname was upset and blood was flying everywhere... _Of course_ hiseyes were red. No sooner after the pureblood had left Zero and Yuuki's side he started for the front gates of the academy's campus to see 'Es crawling and leaping their way over them, salivating greedily as they scented the amount of prey. The sun didn't even seem to be bothering them anymore than it was Kaname. He had promptly issued a psychic shockwave, knocking them back, but as they fell, he noticed that many others were already reaching the trees and other areas farther in. As much power as he had, he couldn't focus on that many targets at once and expect other things to remain in one piece.

Just as he began to quickly make a plan, he felt Ichijou rapidly approaching- it would seem as though Yuuki had done well in getting help.

"Kaname!" the blonde cried as he stood beside the brunette, his sheathed katanna in one hand. "They're everywhere...! And yet, I can't sense any of them- aura or otherwise..."

The pureblood smiled ruefully to his friend and nodded, "I know... I suspect they actually have the campus surrounded..."

Ichijou managed his familiar optimistic grin as he drew his weapon rather than use his ability as a noble class vampire. "Well, I took the chance of advising Aidou and Kain to check out the rest of the grounds rather than follow me. So they would handle whatever side of the campus they went to... Seiren is keeping the Moon Dormitory secure while Ruka has the Sun Dormitory under her watch. Shiki and Rima may find another side when they return..." He paused to give a quiet laugh. Kaname could tell that it wasn't perhaps as chipper as a laugh should be while his green-eyed friend murmured, "As for the other sides... Well, let's just get as many as we can, yeah?"

Kaname chuckled and put a friendly hand on Ichijou's shoulder and said, "That is a good plan."

The pureblood decided not to mention that he would be finding his way to Riido during the fight, because the young Kuran prince could indeed sense his uncle was on campus if he focused hard enough to counter the anarchists' charm. Perhaps, when Kaname killed the crazed pureblood, the Level Es would be easier? Who knew, but at any rate- Riido needed to die and Kaname was the only one powerful enough to do it.

So currently, he was gradually making his way towards where he felt Riido as he swiftly killed any enemy he saw on the way. Ichijou had less vampires to kill near him since the brunette had helped thin the forces out quite a bit, so he'd be fine while his friend left. Riido was probably aware of his nephew coming for him, but what else could Kaname do? He had to go- for everyone's sake. Besides, if he didn't, Riido may grow bored of waiting and really do something terrible. Though, Kaname wasn't surprised that Riido hadn't unleashed his power on the academy yet- the older Kuran liked to see his young nephew squirm while he wondered what Riido was going to do.

--

Yuuki, after she had scrambled their aristocrat friends, returned to Zero's dorm where she knocked in a certain pattern so Zero wouldn't blow her head off upon entry. He unlocked the door and let her in, apprehensively saying, "Now what?" as the long-haired pureblood entered. She leaned against the door as it closed and sighed, her shoulders heavily dropping upon the exhale.

"Well... I guess we just wait..." she sounded disappointed, but continued. "Kaname is out there with the others, and I feel a lot of 'Es... And... I think..."

"You feel Riido, too, don't you?" Zero interrupted with a soft, serious murmur.

Yuuki didn't say anything and just stared at the carpet. Zero wondered how he would be able to sneak out if she were in the room. He would've tried earlier when she was out getting the others, but he could have been spotted by said nobles as they prepared to leave. The rest of the Night Class was asleep in their dorms and even if they woke up for something or another, the dormmaids had been appointed to keep them in, saying that there was a mass cleaning of the dorms. A bad lie, but it was all they could think of on short notice... Anyway, no vampire wanted to be out of their sealed rooms to smell harsh cleaning chemicals.

"Yuuki, I'll be fine here. By myself. You can go help him... I'm sure he needs it," Zero tried, telling the truth and also attempting to find a way to leave. However, about halfway through the sentence, she turned to sternly look up at him.

"No, Zero. I know what you're trying to do; you--"

Suddenly, she went rigid and turned around, flinging open the door. Her hand went to Artemis and she glanced back at Zero, lowly advising, "Stay here" before she went around the corner of the doorframe. Surprised, Zero also followed, despite her command, and was treated to the sounds of snarling and the sound of ripping flesh and breaking bones. Five Level Es were surrounding her and although Kaname could have just used some kind of mental trick, Zero wondered if maybe Yuuki didn't know how...? She was slashing at them; knocking them back with the other end... But one jumped on her back and tried to bite her. She growled and backed into the wall roughly, making the 'E fall off before it had a chance to sink its fangs in. Another leapt at her from the side, digging its claws into her arm. As she yelped, Zero hissed and ran back into the room to fetch his gun, so he could help her.

He had left it on a table by a window and as he snatched it up, he happened to glance out of the window there... And he dropped Bloody Rose to the floor with a dull thump.

"I... Ichiru...?" he breathed, his voice weak and shuddering.

Zero's eyes were wide with disbelief and he resisted the urge to rub at them to see if he was seeing things. If he did, then his long-lost twin might disappear... Down on the campus, leaning against a tree and looking up into the window was a person, not unlike Zero in figure and looks. In the strengthening sunlight, the silver hair was unmistakable, but it was a bit longer. It didn't matter though, because Zero knew his little twin brother when he saw him. And Zero saw him. After all this time of thinking he was the only member of the Kiryuus left... Zero saw Ichiru.

The prefect's head ached slightly at the memories that he so clinged onto of his younger twin and he even felt a little dizzy, his stomach tightening. Thinking that he was the only one left from his family... It used to make him cry at night, honestly. Sure, he knew that he could go out and find a nice girl and calm himself with the thought of expanding the Kiryuu line, but it wouldn't be the same. His lover would only be bound to him by love and his child would be of his and _her_ blood. A different type of family. He used to love thinking of his brother as his other half, ever since he was capable of such thoughts. He never did cease that thought and when he discovered that Ichiru was missing, he always felt like he was missing a large part of himself. Alone and incomplete.

He shook his head, but there Ichiru was...! All Zero needed to do was go down there and he would be with his dear brother again...

Instinctively, Zero knelt down and picked Bloody Rose up, shoving it into his jacket as he turned around. He hesitated half a second when he was in the hall, looking back to where Yuuki and Seiren were now fighting only three 'Es, but he swallowed any guilt and thundered down the steps. She would be fine- especially since Seiren was here, probably alerted by the scent of Yuuki's spilt blood. In fact, the pureblood was certainly fine since he heard her spare a moment to scream at him for leaving just before Zero shut the heavy door behind him. At that moment, he was a bit glad that those 'Es were there because neither Yuuki or Seiren could leave after him at the moment.

--

Kaname used his nose to help him pinpoint his uncle's location as he jumped from branch to branch gracefully and quickly. His heartrate increased as he found himself actually making progress. Of course, there were plenty more 'Es in the area as he neared their master, but they were taken care of easily enough. Resting very briefly on one branch, near the side of the Moon Dorms, he hoped that fending off the 'Es hadn't worn him down too much. But as he figured that it didn't matter if they had because he'd go after Riido anyway, he heard a voice. A voice that made his stomach lurch painfully.

"Zero...!" he hissed, dropping from the tree and hurrying in that direction not too far from where he had been. As he neared, his lips already pulled into a worried and angry frown, words could be made out.

_"Zero... Big brother..."_

_"Ichiru, what are you doing here?! Where have you been? I... I'm so happy that I found you."_

Zero's voice sounded to relieved... and wistful and Kaname could imagine the hopeful shine in the lavender eyes as he regarded who sounded like his younger twin brother. Kaname even faltered in his firm steps, but as soon as he wondered what Ichiru was doing here, his eyes widened. The only way he could get this close without 'Es devouring him is if--!

"Zero!" he snarled, darting the rest of the five yards there, but it was too late. As soon as Kaname broke the tree line, Zero's yells and struggling cries were already resonating in the pureblood's ears. He turned to see a mirror image of the human standing in front of a tree, a cruel, unfeeling grin over his lips aimed in the direction where the older Kiryuu was taken. Zero's twin had somehow been recruited by the anarchists. Kaname growled loudly for good measure before he ran around to the back of the dorms where Zero's voice was now coming from. The pureblood didn't care about Ichiru right now, but if the brunette ever saw the younger twin, he would have no mercy...

The sight before him drained Kaname's face of all color, his face paler than normal. Two 'Es had a fighting Zero by either arm, but these ones seemed to be freshly turned, able to hold him still but not hurting him. They were smarter and were sure not to pierce them with their still rather short, but poisonous, claws. However, they were both sniffing along Zero's throat, their eyes blood red and their chests heaving as they panted hotly over the flesh. Kaname felt his aura escape him, cracking windows of the dorm's back rooms that they were near and causing dents and holes in nearby tree trunks. The two 'Es looked up fearfully, but did not release Zero, who looked up with a gasp at the feeling.

"K-Kaname...!"

The pureblood didn't listen as he carefully emitted a narrow mental blast at one of the 'Es, sending it slamming completely through a tree trunk, bursting into dust before it even hit the ground. The tree began its loud crash into the others around it, but Zero still managed to reach into his jacket for Bloody Rose. He yanked it out, aiming at the other 'E and fired off two shots into its head. A bit of blood spattered onto the prefect's face, but he merely gulped and turned to Kaname, fully intent on staying near him now. Even if the Level Es were at the very, very bottom of the pyramid, they were still so much stronger than a human.

Kaname's own expression was a scary mix of fury and intense ease at Zero's freedom as he also came forward. However, his body suddenly was overcome by a tingling numbness and he was thrown sideways, into the bricked wall of the dormitory, causing his head to crash into the building. Before Zero got to run to him, an arm wrapped around his waist, harshly yanking him back. Kaname groaned and hung his bleeding head, his vision blurred and spinning for a moment. A venomous hiss of, "Let me the fuck go...!" and rattling of a chain made the pureblood try to look up anyway.

"Kaname, I think I see why you like this boy so much."

"No!" Kaname growled, trying to lunge at the man who now had both of Zero's arms behind his back while the human tried to jerk himself free. Even Bloody Rose had been dropped to the ground, its chain ripped from where it had been attached Zero. But the brunette was pinned to the wall by a mental power similar to his own. "Riido...!"

The older pureblood's mismatched eyes shimmered delightedly.

"He smells absolutely delicious," Riido whispered, his voice like the most bitter chocolate ever fashioned as it dripped over Zero's senses. Digusting and yet... the natural seduction of a vampire... The human shuddered in the other pureblood's grip and his strength was quickly depleting from all the struggling he'd been doing. It was doing him no good, but he tried using the last of his strength to toss his head back, trying to knock Riido in the face. However, Riido's relfexes where much too fast and he merely moved his own head to the side and reached up with one hand, grabbing fistfuls of silky silver locks. His other hand was still holding Zero's wrists hostage and now the human's neck was elongated and exposed. As the older Kuran wrenched Zero's head back farther, a hiss of pain escaped from Zero himself and the prefect was now trembling. Riido took the chance to tilt his head around and dip his head to the warm neck, a smirk playing over his lips. Kaname roared from his spot on the wall, but Riido ignored him, muttering, "It's a wonder you haven't bitten him yet, nephew."

"Don't you _dare_...!" Kaname snarled, his voice rough and murderous, his own fangs elongated in rage.

Zero moved away as much as he could, his own growl reverberating in the back of his throat. Riido chuckled menacningly, his dark brown curls falling over his face so Kaname couldn't see if his mouth was really poised to bite Zero, but it didn't matter because the older pureblood now stood upright. He looked to where he had his nephew against the wall. Kaname was shaking as he began to overpower the other's control, peeling himself from the wall slowly as his burning red eyes never left his uncle. Riido made a noise as if he was impressed, but suddenly he laughed as Kaname broke free completely and leapt for him in one deadly movement. Riido avoided the attack easily enough, jumping to the side with Zero. It would be easy to kill the human now, but Riido knew his nephew. Simply killing someone near to him was no way to get Kaname to surrender the throne. If anything, it would make him hold onto it tighter.

Instead of getting rid of Zero or even engaging Kaname in a fight, Riido turned and sped away into the forest, still holding onto the prefect. Of course, Kaname tried to follow, but several 'Es suddenly were upon him, effectively hindering him. He killed them all in a sloppy fit of panic, his eyes still able to see and hear Riido and Zero's affronted and terrified face and voice. Among curses and snarls, the human was... he was calling for Kaname...

The younger Kuran hissed and ran after them, all senses irremovably trained on the pair. Even his legs burned at how fast he was forcing himself to move, but he noticed nothing but Riido's retreating form and Zero's flailing arms as he tried to squirm free from under Riido's arm. Later, maybe Kaname would feel a little strange about having pushed himself so hard, but he wouldn't regret it. Not as along as Zero was safe afterwards.

"Riido!" Kaname bellowed, his voice almost not even his own anymore, but he didn't notice his lack of control at the moment because he was rapidly gaining on the older pureblood. As soon as Riido obliged his nephew with a condescending smirk over his shoulder, opposite where Zero was tucked under his arm, Kaname snarled and leapt at his uncle, his fingers lengthened into long, darkened claws. A pureblood against any other creature was child's play for said pureblood, but a pureblood versus a pureblood was anything but quick and easy.

And while Kaname had youth on his side, his uncle had experience and power.

Kaname's razor sharp talon-like fingers were rendered harmless when Riido spun on his heel, facing the younger pureblood as he caught his nephew's hand, their fingers interlacing. Kaname immediately lashed out with his other hand, intending to shave Riido's grinning face off; however, the anarchist leader unceremoniously dropped Zero to the ground, grabbing Kaname's other wrist. Involuntarily, Kaname glanced down to where Zero was laying motionless, face-down on the forest floor. His eyes widened, but the moment he went to look back to his uncle, he felt his wrist shatter in a crushing grip.

With a terse snarl of pain, Kaname wrenched himself from Riido's hold before unleashing a ruthlessly powerful shockwave of telekinetic energy. He was careful not to hit Zero with it, but even so, the silver hair and surrounding dead leaves and other things were blown about by its force. However, Riido somehow managed to create his own wave and send it out at the same time because there was a resounding, thundering crash that would be heard for miles. Kaname winced, but was too focused to do anything else other than will his wrist to heal faster, despite his body's current state of burning energy in other areas. He looked down to where Zero lay, and saw the explosive noise had not stirred him one bit... Kaname's heart pounded even faster and briefly noted that the older Kuran was still smiling.

He knew Kaname was too weak to beat him on his own, especially when Zero was in danger.

"As I told you, Kaname..." Riido started, his tone pleasant. "Zero is nothing but a distraction."

Suddenly, as if nature was proving the older pureblood right, Kaname felt a reeling sense of nausea and he moaned, the sound rough with an inadverdant growl. His hand automatically went up to his mouth while his stomach churned from what he knew was his uncle's influence, but he still managed a discreet swarm of razorwind-like psychic attacks. Somehow, most of them hit their mark, slicing shallow cuts over Riido's body, but Kaname knew better than to think he suddenly had the upper hand.

Riido grinned wider, and before Kaname even had a chance to flee, he felt his uncle's mental chains over him once more. He physcially and mentally fought against it, ignoring the aching nausea Riido was giving him just for diversion, and let loose more invisible attacks. Riido only laughed and held his hand out before him, his fingers loosely in the shape of pointing at his nephew while said nephew cut him up more. Kaname felt like the very air was pushing down on him then, his knees even bending with the effort of standing, and he gathered himself for maybe bringing a few trees down on his uncle. A lesser vampire wouldn't even be on his feet if he were Kaname right now... How was Riido so powerful...? It was like he wasn't even feeling any pain from the smaller attacks at all.

Kaname rose his gaze to the trees above them and he quickly severed several thick branches, intending to spear his uncle with every one of them, but as he brought them down at very high speeds, sharp ends down, Riido usurped his Kaname's control with infuriating ease. The older brunette brought his free hand to his mouth and pricked his finger with a fang while the branches floated in the air... Kaname continued "pushing" back against Riido's hold over him, trying to get somewhere safe.

"Kaname..." came the sickeningly sweet sigh from said pureblood's uncle. "I see you do indeed care for this human boy. I will thoroughly enjoy his cries while I drain him... among other things." This made Kaname's eyes flash murderously and his body stand firmer against Riido's control, but the moment he did this, it increased and he felt his mental resistance bending slightly. Kaname bowed his head while it began throbbing in pain. Riido chuckled darkly, murmuring, "Hm... Maybe I could also take dear Yuuki?"

Kaname rose his head again, rage across his features; he saw three tendrils of blood lashing out at him from Riido's finger. The blood whips bit into his skin harshly, digging deep into his shoulders, his arms and legs, his chest... Kaname let out a cry as they beat him down to the ground, his new wounds not helping at all to keep him upright. His head felt like it was about to burst- his mental barriers had collapsed for a split second and Riido's influence slithered in and raked along his mind's walls at the chance. It wasn't there very long, since Kaname admirably shoved it back out with a hiss of agony as he wrapped his arms around his bleeding form. He didn't have an opportunity to move as his acute hearing picked up the sound of something wooshing through the air, but just as he rose to a squatting position to escape, one of the tree branches struck him across the head with enough force to possibly kill a human from trauma.

His vision darkened for a moment and he felt himself hit the ground again, leaves and dirt damp with his own blood. Kaname felt his consciousness slipping away, even as he attempted to drag his battered body back to his feet, but he heard Riido clicking his tongue.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Kaname, I did have to use a bit more force than I thought I would."

The last thing Kaname saw before he blacked out was Riido picking a limp Zero up and leaving as if the younger pureblood would not unleash Hell itself when he awoke.

--

_**Author's Notes**__: haha, I doubt anyone noticed but I put something in here that contradicted something I said in another story XD Of course, the first thing was from Zero's POV and here it was from Kaname's. But still. It was kind of funny to me when I typed it. ... ^^; You're probably like, 'wtf is she talking about?' D-Don't worry about it XD_

_^^ And in my music inspiration forum thingy, the fantastical (XD) __**Blackened Wing **__left this song there as a KxZ song and it came on during this chappie, helping it along. "Between Breaths" by Blaqk Audio. X3 Now it's stuck in my head. Thanks for a great song BW :D_


End file.
